


Mordors Schatten

by AuctrixMundi



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, POV Male Character, Second Age
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 366
Words: 36,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wir schreiben das Jahr 3439 des Zweiten Zeitalters. Die Belagerung Barad-dûrs ist im vollen Gange. Jeden Tag wird gekämpft, gelitten und taktiert. Elrond, der Herold des Hohen Königs Gil-galad, ist als einer der Hauptakteure ist mitten im Geschehen und gibt tagtäglich alles, um den Dunklen Herrscher niederzuwerfen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 19. hríve: Stars und Sternchen

**Author's Note:**

> Der Text wurde am 10.12.14 begonnen. Auf diesen Tag bezieht sich das erste Datum im Kalender von Imladris.

Elrond sah zu dem Sternenbanner auf, das vor ihm in den Schlamm des Schlachtfeldes gerammt worden war. Silberne Sterne, gewirkt mit Mithril, auf blauem Grund. Gil-galads Banner.

Mut erfüllte ihn von neuem, als das Banner sich im vom Orodruin herabwehenden Wind aufblähte. Er packte Nahtanár, sein wertvolles, von Onkel Maedhros eigens für ihn geschmiedetes Schwert, fester und blickte den schwarzen Horden vor ihm entgegen. Ein weiterer Schwerttag, ein weiterer Bluttag, doch über alledem wehte standhaft das Sternenbanner seines Königs. Seines besten Freundes.

Sie kämpften für den Sieg und ihre Freiheit unter der Leitung starker Heerführer. Wie konnten sie da verlieren?


	2. 20. hríve: Geschicklichkeit

„Dieses Manöver erfordert sehr viel Geschicklichkeit von unseren Männern, _Aran Meneltyalda_ “, gab Elendil zu bedenken. „Ich weiß nicht, ob das Ziel dieses Risiko Wert ist. Das Gelände in dieser Gegend ist immerhin sehr zerklüftet und heimtückisch.“

„Sauron wird niemals damit rechnen, dass wir es wagen würden, sein Heereslager über die Felsklippen hin anzugreifen. Dort ist er am wenigsten geschützt“, erklärte Elrond. „Wir würden ihn überraschen und ihm erheblichen Schaden zufügen.“

Gil-galad stand schweigend über der Karte und grübelte über das Für und Wieder des Vorschlags seines Heroldes nach. „Unsere Männer sind dazu in der Lage“, sagte er schließlich. „Macht es.“


	3. 21. hríve: Paranoid

Elrond wälzte sich unruhig in seinem Schlaf hin und her. Seine Träume waren wirr und beunruhigend, Orks stürmten auf ihn ein.

Keuchend fuhr er aus dem Schlaf auf. Sein Atem ging schwer und sein Herz raste. Erschöpft fuhr er sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht.

Es wurde Zeit, dass all das hier ein Ende fand. Es belastete ihn und alle anderen viel zu sehr. Er wurde hier noch paranoid! Begann Feinde zu sehen, wo keine waren. Ach, wäre er doch nur an Celebríans Seite, weit weg von hier, könnte sich endlich mit ihr vermählen!

Doch das war er nicht.


	4. 22. hríve: Massiv

Es erstaunte Elrond immer wieder, an was für unnatürliche Dinge man sich alles gewöhnen konnte. Seit fünf Jahren nun belagerten sie Barad-dûr, stets im Schatten des Orodruin. Massiv und bedrohlich ragte er über ihnen auf und war mit der Zeit ein erschreckend gewohnter Anblick geworden.

Stets spie er Feuer und Rauch, mal mehr, mal weniger, je nachdem, wie die Schlacht für Sauron verlief. Seine Ausmaße waren enorm, noch einmal gesteigert durch den Fakt, dass er allein in einer weiten Wüste aus Asche und Fels stand.

Manchmal fragte sich Elrond, ob er in seinem Leben jemals wieder etwas anderes sehen würde.


	5. 23. hríve: Auszeit

Heute war einer jenen raren und äußerst kostbaren Tage: Die Waffen schwiegen, selbst Mordors Streitkräfte waren zu erschöpft, um zu kämpfen. Elrond hatte die Gelegenheit zur Ruhe und Rast.

Er lag auf seinem Feldbett und träumte vor sich hin. Seine Gedanken weilten im fernen und schönen Lórien, wo sein Herz war: bei Celebrían, seiner Liebsten.

Ach wie gern hätte er sich mit ihr vermählt! Doch war Krieg eine zu ungewisse Zeit, zu leicht könnte er den Tod finden, und er wollte seine Liebste nicht als trauernde Witwe zurücklassen.

Dennoch war er stets bei ihr in Gedanken, sie war sein Trost.


	6. 24. hríve: Fledermaus

Saurons Tücke kannte keine Grenzen, seine Listen waren grenzenlos, seine Bosheit maßlos. Viele Kniffe hatte er bereits gegen sie ins Schlachtfeld geführt und allmählich hatte Elrond ein Gespür dafür entwickelt, wie man diesen am besten begegnete.

Der Hornton erscholl in der Schwärze der Nacht, doch der Herold war bereits auf den Beinen. Lautes Flügelrauschen hatte ihn wie wahrscheinlich viele andere auch geweckt.

„Fledermäuse!“, ertönte sodann der Warnruf.

Doch keine gewöhnlichen, nein, große, hässliche, blutsaugende Bestien waren es. Man blieb am besten in seinem Zelt oder suchte andernorts Schutz, wo sie nicht ohne weiteres hinein konnten, und saß das ganze aus. 


	7. 25. hríve: Thema abgeschlossen

Waldelben waren nicht leicht im Umgang, das hatte Elrond früh gelernt, und seit Orophers Tod war dessen Sohn erst recht nicht gut auf Gil-galad zu sprechen.

„Euer Majestät, das könnt Ihr nicht von meinen Männern verlangen!“, protestierte der junge König Thranduil.

„Krieg ist ein riskantes Unterfangen“, hielt Gil-galad dagegen. „Eure Mannen sind die besten Schützen, die wir haben, und damit in diesem Fall unsere beste Waffe. Ich werde mit meinen Rittern für ihren Schutz sorgen, doch sie müssen dieses Manöver ausführen.“

„Ihr könnt nicht…“

„Ich kann, denn ich bin mit Elendil Oberbefehlshaber, Ihr wisst das!“

Damit war das Thema abgeschlossen.


	8. 26. hríve: Camping

Das Lager der Völker des Westens war eine Stadt für sich, riesig in der Ausdehnung, verzweigt und mit zig Straßen, Haupt- wie Nebenwege. Alles war durchorganisiert bis in den letzten Winkel, nichts war dem Zufall überlassen und zielte in perfekter Weise auf die optimale Verteidigung ab.

In den letzten Jahren war dies Elronds Zuhause geworden. Früher hatten Zelte ihn immer aus Mehrtägige Unternehmungen mit seinen Ziehvätern erinnert. Jetzt erinnerten sie ihn nur noch an die Schrecken Mordors.

Gab es Mittelerde überhaupt noch? Oder war alle Welt längst in Schatten gehüllt? Konnten sie noch siegen und jemals wieder das Licht sehen?


	9. 27. hríve: Wolken

Niemals war der Himmel zu sehen, stets blieb er wolkenverhangen. An diesem Tag war es besonders schlimm, der Orodruin spuckte viele Wolken aus.

Elendil schien dies aufs Gemüt zu schlagen, er wirkte rastlos und nervös, wie ein in einen zu kleinen Käfig gesperrten Wolf.

„Nehmt Euch eine Auszeit“, riet Elrond ihm.

„Nein!“, fuhr Elendil ihn an und zuckte selbst zusammen. Anscheinend war seine Antwort heftiger ausgefallen, als er wollte. „Es ist das Wetter, das ist alles.“

„Das plagt uns alle. Doch Ihr nützt uns mehr, wenn Ihr im Vollbesitz Eurer Kräfte seid. Für einen Tag können Eure Söhne Euch vertreten.“


	10. 28. hríve: Der Sinn des Lebens

Der stete Druck und die unentwegte Furcht förderten die Schmermut aller Kämpfer. Manche waren besonders betroffen und verfielen in eine dumpfe, trübe Gemütslage, aus welcher sie nur schwer wieder hervorzuholen waren.

  Elrond geriet in solchen Momenten immer wieder ins Grübeln.

  Was war der Sinn des Lebens? Eine Frage, die sich wahrscheinlich nicht wenige dieser Tage stellten. Warum kämpften sie, wenn alles seinen Sinn verloren hatte? Lebten sie nur noch, um die Waffe zu führen und Männer in den Tod zu schicken? Denn jeder seiner Befehle führte früher oder später zum Tod, und das belastete ihn wahrscheinlich am meisten von allem.


	11. 29. hríve: Erde

„Dieser Boden wird für immer verseucht sein“, sagte Elrond.

  „Ich weiß nicht“, erwiderte Gil-galad. „Leben ist unglaublich widerstandsfähig. Denk nur an deinen Bruder. Als ich euch nach dem Untergang Beleriands fand, hätte ich niemals geglaubt, dass er überleben würde, und doch tat er es. Auch dieses Land wird eines Tages wieder so grünen und blühen, wie es vor vielen tausend Jahren war.“

  Der Herr Bruchtals sah sich um. Die Erde, insofern sie nicht schon nacktem Gestein gewichen war, war verbrannt und aufgerissen und wirkte wie tot. Er versuchte sich ein grünes Mordor vorzustellen und zu seinem Erstaunen gelang es ihm.


	12. 30. hríve: Jemandem die Stirn bieten

Elrond war keiner der Heerführer, die hinter ihren Mannen standen und aus der Entfernung ihre Befehle erteilten. Nein, er wollte in vorderster Front mitkämpfen und selbst das Schwert schwingen. Schließlich war Nahtanár eine exzellente Waffe und wollte geführt werden und nicht nur als beeindruckende Dekoration an seiner Seite hängen.

Nicht jeden Tag wurden große Schlachten geschlagen. Meist waren es sogar nur die kleinen Scharmützel irgendwo auf offenem Feld zwischen den Lagern, mit denen sie es zu tun bekamen. Schon seit vielen Monaten war die Situation weitestgehend festgefahren, die Fronten verschoben sich kaum. Doch unerbittlich boten sie dem Feind die Stirn.


	13. 31. hríve: Und wenn wir schon dabei sind …

„Wir werden einen Ausfall wagen müssen“, sagte Gil-galad. „Es ist riskant, ich weiß es, aber wir müssen es wagen. Unsere Situation ist festgefahren und wir müssen etwas daran ändern.“

Elrond sah in die Runde der Heeresführer und Feldherren aller Heere, die Gil-galad hier im letzten Bündnis hatte vereinen können. Sogar zwei der grimmigen Zwerge waren darunter.

  „Und wenn wir schon dabei sind, können wir auch gleich an die Tore Barad-dûrs klopfen, um von Sauron die Schlüssel zu erbitten“, schnaubte Thranduil. „Ihr verlangt viel, und jeden Tag wird es mehr.“

„Habt Ihr einen anderen Plan?“, fragte Elrond.

Der junge König schwieg.


	14. 32. hríve: Glanz

Der Hohe König hatte die Rüstungen und Waffen auf Hochglanz polieren lassen, und nun schienen sie weithin selbst im steten Dämmerlicht Mordors. Vielfach brach sich der Schein tausender Fackeln im polierten Metall.

Der Glanz war atemberaubend. Elrond verfolgte das Schauspiel, wie das Heer Stellung bezog, von einem Hügel aus vom Rücken seines Pferdes. An seiner Seite waren Gil-galad und Elendil.

Dies waren die Momente der Glorie und des Triumphes, Momente, die ihn mit Stolz und Kraft erfüllten und ihm zeigten, dass nicht alles vergebens war.

„Gib niemals auf“, murmelte Gil-galad. „Mein Vater sagte dies stets. Ich habe es nicht vor.“


	15. 33. hríve: Weihnachten

Die Stunden waren düster und monströs. Elrond wusste nicht mehr, wie lange er schon Nahtanár schwang. Er wusste nur, dass er eigentlich schon längst völlig entkräftet und ohnmächtig am Boden liegen müsste, so groß war die Anstrengung. Und doch tat er es nicht, sein Überlebenswille war zu stark.

Zu überanstrengt war er, allmählich spielten seine Gedanken verrückt.

Daheim würde man im Wald Bäume für die Tiere mit Obst und Brot behängen und gemütlich vor dem Kamin sitzen. Am Abend würde man zu den kleinen Familienschreinen gehen und der Valar gedenken in dieser heiligen Nacht.

Doch hier wurde einfach nur gestorben.


	16. 34. hríve: Frohe Botschaften

Der Angriff war einer der größten der letzten Monate. Hin und her wogte das Schlachtenglück und lange war ein Sieg für sie ungewiss. Die Anstrengungen waren zu groß, selbst die Heerführer mussten ruhen und auch ihre Soldaten wurden irgendwann ausgewechselt.

  Doch mit einem Male erscholl ein heller Hornton. Elrond fuhr aus seiner Trance auf, die ihn seit Stunden umfing, und blickte sich um. Was ging hier vor?

  „Sie geben nach!“, vernahm er den Ruf. „Sie fliehen!“

  Mit einem Male kehrten all seine Kräfte wieder und er sprang auf. Von den Feinden sah er nur noch die Kehrseiten. Es war geschafft!


	17. 35. hríve: Treppen steigen

Ob es Fiebergedanken waren oder er einfach nur langsam verrückt wurde, wusste Elrond nicht zu sagen.

  „Wie viele Treppen es wohl in Barad-dûr gibt?“, fragte er sich.

  „Wie bitte?“, echote Gil-galad verwundert.

   „Das ist doch eine interessante Frage, oder nicht?“ Elrond war verwundert, warum das sein Freund nicht zu verstehen schien. „Es müssen tausende sein. Ob Sauron diese alle hinaufsteigen muss oder ob er andere Mittel und Wege kennt, um bis ganz nach oben zu kommen?“

  Gil-galad runzelte die Stirn. „Die letzten Tage waren zu viel für dich. Ruhe dich aus, komme wieder zu Kräften und dann reden wir weiter.“


	18. 36. hríve: Freizeit

Vielleicht waren es wirklich Fiebergedanken, die ihn am vergangenen Tag heimgesucht hatten. Und vielleicht war es daher wirklich vernünftiger, wenn Gil-galad ihm befahl, sich ein wenig freie Zeit zu gönnen, um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen. Ein Luxus, den er seit zu langer Zeit nicht mehr besessen hatte.

  Elrond wusste mit einem Male nicht mehr, was er mit der Zeit anfangen sollte. Rethtulu hatte seine Medizinertasche wie üblich perfekt geordnet, sein Zelt war ebenso blank geputzt. Wenn er jetzt aber zu den Verwundeten ging, obgleich es ihn dorthin zog, war der Sinn seines Urlaubs ebenso nicht erfüllt.

  Er hasste Untätigkeit.


	19. 37. hríve: Eine Beichte abnehmen

Dieser Tag war fatal verlaufen. Eine Mission war auf schreckliche Weise gescheitert, menschliches Versagen war die Ursache gewesen, die zu viele Leben gekostet hatte.

  Mit strengem Blick stand Elendil vor dem Missionsführer, einer der wenigen Überlebenden. Elrond und Gil-galad waren an seiner Seite und hatten die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

  „Es war meine Schuld“, sagte der Mann kleinlaut. „Ich habe zu viel von meinen Männern gefordert und nicht auf sie geachtet. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass sie nicht schaffen konnten, was ich von ihnen wollte.“

  „Die Befehle waren klar und eindeutig.“ Elendil war trotz des Geständnisses nicht milde gestimmt.


	20. 38. hríve: Sammlung

Die Rechnung erhielten sie am nächsten Tag. In den Morgenstunden bliesen die Wachen Alarm, als sie bemerkten, wie der Feind Katapulte nahe ihrem Lager aufbaute. Die Heerführer eilten zur Stelle und beobachteten das Treiben, während sie ihre Befehle verteilten.

  Die Soldaten nahmen Aufstellung, doch eine Weile antwortete ihnen nur Schweigen.

  Dann ritt ein einzelner Leutnant des Feindes vor. „Wir haben eine Sammlung für euch, die wir gern teilen würden“, rief er ihnen zu.

  Auf ein Zeichen von ihm wurden die Katapulte entfesselt. Doch nicht Steine waren es, die auf sie herabgeregneten. Nein, schlimmer noch. Die Köpfe ihrer Toten waren es.


	21. 39. hríve: Meine Rettung

Elrond nahm dies hier mehr mit, als ihm lieb war. Alpträume plagten ihn und auch tagsüber wurde er von den Bildern der abgetrennten Köpfe verfolgt, wie sie hoch in die Luft geschleudert wurden und dann mitten unter ihren Reihen landeten.

  Doch am meisten plagte es ihm, dass die Taktik des Feindes, ihre Demoralisierung, zu gut aufging.

  Es erschien ihm wie ein Segen der Valar, als an diesem Tag ein Bote mit einem Brief aus dem fernen Lothlórien zu ihm kam. Celebrían hatte ihm geschrieben!

  Mit Tränen in den Augen drückte er den Brief an sich. „Meine Rettung“, wisperte er sehnsuchtsvoll.


	22. 40. hríve: Gleich und gleich gesellt sich gern

„Wir müssen etwas unternehmen“, sagte der Hohe König. „So kann es nicht weiter gehen. Wir kämpfen in einem Bündnis, vielleicht dem letzten dieser Art, das jemals geschlossen wird, doch wir stehen nicht als eine Armee.“

  Die anderen Heerführer schwiegen. Manche sahen betreten zu Boden.

  „Gleich und gleich gesellt sich gern“, fuhr Gil-galad fort. „Zu gern. Wir müssen alte Vorurteile und Abneigungen ablegen, nun mehr denn je. Stehen wir nicht als eins, werden wir untergehen. Gemeinsam oder jeder für sich spielt keine Rolle mehr, doch wir werden es mit Sicherheit. Sind wir jedoch eins, so wird Sauron uns nichts entgegensetzen können.“


	23. 41. hríve: Frohes Neues Jahr

_Heute feiern die Menschen Gondors und Arnors ihr neues Jahr_ , schrieb Elrond seiner Angebeteten. _Oder sie würden es, wären wir nicht im Krieg. Ich habe nie verstanden, warum Elros damals diese Sitte einführte, das neue Jahr mitten im Winter zu begehen. Für mich macht es bis heute mehr Sinn, yestare mit dem ersten Tag des Frühlings zu begehen. Warum sonst sollten wir den ersten Monat tuile, ethuil, nennen?_

_Irgendwoher hat Elendil sogar Feuerwerkskörper auftreiben können, zumindest ein paar Lichtblicke in diesem finsteren Land. Auch hier können hin und wieder Freuden, große wie kleine, aufkommen. Wenigstens ein Trost in dunkler Stunde._


	24. 42. hríve: Horror

Die anhaltende Dunkelheit und die stete Gefahr, die über ihnen schwebte, ging allen an die Substanz. Nicht wenige der Soldaten, die Elrond fast täglich behandelte, klagten auch über psychische Beschwerden, auch wenn nur wenige diese bewusst nannten. Doch der Heiler in ihm erkannte auch diese Symptome, denn er wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, welchen Horror sie in dieser Hölle auf Erden durchlitten. Für manche war es schwerer zu ertragen, für manche weniger.

  Ebenso wusste er nur zu gut, dass er kaum etwas für sie tun konnte. Sie konnten nicht jeden Soldaten in den Urlaub schicken.

  Wie viele würden ihren Verstand verlieren?


	25. 43. hríve: Sonderangebot

Der Feind kannte ihre Nöte allzu gut. Zwar waren die Heerführer sich sicher, dass sich keine Spione in ihren Reihen befanden, doch Sauron hatte seine Mittel und Wege, um Informationen einzuholen. Und er wusste dies auszunutzen.

  Ein Bote unter der weißen Fahne des Friedens wurde Elrond an diesem Tag gemeldet. Gemeinsam mit Gil-galad ging er, um ihn zu empfangen.

  „Mein Gebieter Sauron der Mächtige bietet euch Verhandlungen an“, begann der Bote. „Er ist gewillt euch gnädige Angebote zu euren Gunsten zu unterbreiten, wenn im Gegenzug einige bescheidene Bitten erfüllt werden.“

  „Wir lehnen ab“, sagte Gil-galad sogleich geradeheraus und ohne Umschweife.


	26. 44. hríve: Wie Zähne ziehen

Elrond wurde dieser Tage sehr gefordert, sowohl, was seine strategischen und kriegerischen Fähigkeiten als auch die als Heiler anbelangten. Sooft er Zeit erübrigen konnte, suchte er die Lazarette auf und half, wo er konnte. So manch einem Soldaten hatte er bereits das Leben gerettet, dem sonst nicht zu helfen gewesen wäre.

Hin und wieder bedeutete das auch, dass er so etwas Lapidares wie verfaule Zähne versorgen musste. Die Versorgung war zuweilen nur unzulänglich und mangelhaft, wodurch viele dadurch bedingte Krankheiten zu verzeichnen waren. Es war wie ein Geschwür, das entfernt werden musste, ebenso, wie ein fauler Zahn gezogen werden musste.


	27. 45. hríve: Drachen steigen lassen

Vieles am Kampf des letzten Bundes erinnerte erschreckend an den Krieg des Zorns, sowohl was die Beteiligten betraf, als auch die Gewaltigkeit der Kämpfe.

Elrond hätte niemals gedacht, dass er eines Tages in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters treten und Drachen töten würde.

Jene Echsen, die Sauron auf sie losließ, waren vergleichsweise kleine Geschöpfe, nur winzige Zwerge im Gegensatz zu Ancalagon dem Schrecklichen. Doch auch sie richteten verheerenden Schaden an, als sie in die schwarzen Himmel aufstiegen und Tod und Verderben auf die Freien Völker herabgingen ließen.

Und Elrond hatte eine dieser Bestien besiegt. Er war nun ein Drachentöter. Wie Earendil.


	28. 46. hríve: Morgenmuffel

Elrond war von dem ganzen Rummel, der am vergangenen Tag um ihn veranstaltet worden war, nachdem er den Drachen erschlagen hatte, möglichst schnell geflüchtet. Dieser Tag schien auch für Sauron ein ruhiger zu sein. Anscheinend musste er sich erst von dem Schlag erholen, einige seiner gefährlichsten Waffen verloren zu haben. So blieb dem Herold noch Zeit, sich ein wenig vom Kampf des Vortages zu erholen.

  Er war ein Morgenmuffel und viel zu selten bekam er hier Gelegenheit, dies auszuleben. Gil-galad ließ ihn schlafen, und es war gut so. Elrond genoss die wenigen Stunden der Ruhe, um neue Kraft zu schöpfen. 


	29. 47. hríve: Nachgeben

Manche ihrer Kämpfe waren weder bestimmt durch großes Taktieren oder hervorragende Fähigkeiten im Feld. Sie waren einfach nur ein einziges, großes und blutiges Gemetzel.

  Dieser Kampf war eines dieser Schlachtfeste. Unerwartet hatte Sauron eine große Armee vorgeschickt, die sie nun zurückschlagen mussten. Elrond war mitten im Gewühl. Es war kaum Platz, um das eigene Schwert vernünftig zu schwingen.

  Hacken, stechen, hauen, schon seit Stunden.

  „Nicht nachgeben!“, rief er seinen Männern zu, doch vielmehr auch sich selbst.

  Wenn sie nachgaben, wenn ihre Reihen auch nur für einen winzigen Moment schwanken, würden sie fallen, zu groß war der Druck, den Sauron ausübte.


	30. 48. hríve: Ich will nicht mehr!

Doch auch der stärkste Anführer hatte seine schwachen Momente. Im Stillen und selten drang etwa davon nach außen. Nicht einmal ein Sohn von Königen wie Gil-galad war davor gefeit.

  „Ich will das alles nicht mehr!“, klagte er unter Tränen Elrond sein Leid. „Jeder Befehl, den ich gebe, bringt irgendwem den Tod.“

  Elrond zog seinen Freund in seine Arme. Es fühlte sich falsch an, dass nun er für seinen sonst so unnachgiebigen Freund stark sein musste.  „Doch du rettest auch viele Leben. Ist das nicht ein ermutigender Gedanke? Du bist dazu bestimmt, uns zu führen, und nur du bist dazu befähigt.“


	31. 49. hríve: Mysteriös

Etwas lag an diesem Tag in der Luft, das Elrond nicht behagen wollte. Das spürte er schon beim Aufstehen. Als Gil-galad ihn schon kurz darauf zu sich rief, glaube er seine Vermutung bestätigt.

  Der König wartete auf einem Felsvorsprung über ihrem Heereslager auf ihn. Er stand mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Armen und wehendem Mantel da.

  „Etwas ist sehr mysteriös an der ganzen Angelegenheit“, begrüßte er seinen Freund. „Mit einem Male hat Sauron sein gesamtes Heer zurückgezogen. Was da vor sich geht?“

  Als plötzlich die Erde zu beben begann und der Orodruin unversehens Feuer spuckte, wussten sie es mit Entsetzen.


	32. 50. hríve: Jemand muss es tun ...

Dafür, dass mit einem Male Feuer vom Himmel geregnet und die Erde unter ihren Füßen aufgebrochen war, waren sie noch erstaunlich gut geordnet, befand Elrond. Es überraschte ihn, dass er das Inferno überlebt hatte. Dies war ein äußerst bitterer Schlag für sie gewesen.

„Sauron ist zu mächtig!“, sagte Elendil. „Er lernte von zwei der mächtigsten Ainur und ist selbst ein Mächtiger unter seinesgleichen. Wie können wir ihn da jemals bezwingen?“

„Jemand muss es tun …“, murmelte Gil-galad tonlos.

Elrond musste an seine Ziehväter und ihren Eid denken. Würde er hier ihren Eid erfüllen und Feanor rächen? Würde Onkel Maedhros Ruhe finden?


	33. 51. hríve: Nachteule

Manchmal waren die Nächte kalt und trostlos und brachten keinen Schlaf. Dann lag Elrond stundenlang auf seiner Pritsche und starrte gegen die Deckenplane seines Zeltes.

Wieder musste er an seine Onkel denken. Ihr Kampf war noch nicht zu Ende, noch immer wurde er geführt. Doch nun waren die Darsteller andere, eine nächste Generation.

Onkel Maglor hätte sicher nicht gewollt, dass Elrond nun seine Kämpfe ausfocht. Und doch war er auf irgendeine Weise in diese Geschichte hineingeraten, noch immer stand der Schwarze Feind gegen die Freien Völker, auch wenn das Schicksal der _silmarilli_ erfüllt war.

War all das vielleicht sein Schicksal?


	34. 52. hríve: Dickicht

Ein neues Lager musste her, das alte war zu stark beschädigt worden bei der letzten Eruption des Orodruin. In der Tat war in nicht allzu weiter Entfernung eine geeignete Stelle ausgemacht worden. Auch hier wurden sie von den Feuern des Berges bedroht, doch das Schlachtfeld gab nirgends absolute Sicherheiten.

Die Männer murrten. Das Feld war überwuchert von zahllosen, beinahe undurchdringlichen Dornbüschen. Dennoch hatten Elendil und Gil-galad diesen Platz auserkoren. Nun musste das Dickicht entfernt werden.

Dennoch. Es erstaunte Elrond, dass hier überhaupt irgendetwas wuchs. Mordor war eine kahle Wüste. So schien es. Und doch fand man an unerwarteten Orten Leben.


	35. 53. hríve: Flackerndes Kerzenlicht

Flackerndes Kerzenlicht erhellte nur spärlich das Innere des Zelts. Der Docht rußte stark, mehr als dass das Feuer Licht spendete. Für seine empfindlichen Elbenaugen reichte es aber dennoch.

  Elrond saß noch immer spät in der Nacht über verschiedenen Dokumenten und Karten und brütete über ihr weiteres Vorgehen. Eine gewisse Pattsituation hatte sich eingestellt. Beide Heere standen sich waffenstrotzend gegenüber und wagten doch nicht, den jeweils anderen anzugreifen, da sie wussten, dass sie sich die Finger verbrennen würden. Also war Heimtücke angebracht.

Es war an Elrond, sich eine Taktik zu überlegen, um sie dem König vorzulegen. Er war schließlich der Herold.


	36. 54. hríve: Knirschen

So bärbeißig die kleinen Bartträger und Höhlenbauer auch waren, die Elrond das erste Mal voller Staunen in Ost-in-Edhil erblickt hatte, so nützlich waren sie doch im Krieg. Besonders bei einer Belagerung wie dieser, wie er immer wieder erfreut feststellte.

Endlich hatte Elrond sie dazu überreden können, ihre wertvollen Kriegsgeräte einzusetzen. Sie taten es nur selten und höchst wiederwillig, denn sie waren kostbar, und selbst die geschickten Naugrim hatten mittlerweile ihre Probleme, inmitten des Krieges das zum Bau benötigte Material zu beschaffen.

Knirschend rollten die Maschinerien an ihm vorbei. Ein Lächeln lag auf seinem Gesicht. Sauron würde sie noch fürchten lernen!


	37. 55. hríve: Teppich

„Ihr wolltet mich sprechen?“, begrüßte er Elendil in dessen Zelt.

Gondors und Arnors König saß auf seinem improvisierten Thron und starrte in einen Weinkelch.

„Wie war Euer Vater?“, fragte er. „So oft kommt im Zusammenhang mit den Menschen von Númenor unser gemeinsamer Ahnherr zur Sprache. Ich muss es wissen.“

„Ich weiß nicht“, gestand Elrond, während er auf den Teppich zu seinen Füßen starrte. Sie waren im Krieg und Elendil gönnte sich solchen Luxus!

Elendil sah ihn erstaunt an, doch ehe er die Frage aussprechen konnte, die in seinen Augen lag, hielt Elrond ihn auf.

„Ich will nicht mehr darüber sprechen.“


	38. 56. hríve: Lang und kurz

Waffen und Rüstungen waren das Ein und Alles eines Soldaten, König wie Fußvolk. In Zeiten wie diesen hing ihr aller Leben von diesen Werkzeugen des Tötens ab.

„Als habe Vater gewusst, dass mit der Speer lieber ist“, murmelte Gil-galad. „Schwerter sind mir zu kurz oder zu unhandlich, doch ein Speer, besonders solch einer wie Aeglos, das ist feinste Arbeit!“

„Mir sind sie zu lang“, sagte Elrond. „Zu unhandlich. Was machst du, wenn dir ein Feind zu nahe kommt?“

Ein schelmisches Glitzern trat in Gil-galads Augen. „Das weißt du!“ Er winkte ab. „Lassen wir das. Wir haben einen Krieg zu führen.“


	39. 57. hríve: Im Wechselbad der Gefühle

Elrond ging sooft er konnte zu den Lazaretten, um den dort ansässigen Heilern Unterstützung zu bieten. Er wusste, wie an diesen Orten die Emotionen jedweder Art aufkochen konnten. Ein guter Heiler ließ sich nicht von seinen Gefühlen leiten, doch er verstand nur allzu gut, wenn dies von Tag zu Tag schwerer fiel. Er hatte ja selbst zu kämpfen.

  Und dann waren da noch die Verwundeten. Manche von ihnen waren nicht mehr zu retten und manchen konnte wider aller Hoffnungen doch geholfen werden. Ihre Gefühlsausbrüche waren die vielleicht heftigsten. Toben, Schreien, Lachen, Weinen. Manche stumm, manche impulsiv. Manche mannhaft, manche kindlich.

 


	40. 58. hríve: Schocktherapie

Die Arbeit in den Lazaretten war nichts für zarte Gemüter. Die Verwundungen, die hier behandelt wurden, waren oft schrecklich und grausam. Abgetrennte Gliedmaßen, aufgerissene Bäuche und oftmals nicht die nötigen Mittel, um die Verwundeten angemessen zu versorgen. Gil-galad lieh hin und wieder Elrond seinen Ring Vilya mit welchem der Herold versuchte zu retten, was ging, doch es half nicht immer.

  Die Arbeit war wie eine Schocktherapie. Hatte man hier gearbeitet, hatte man das allerschlimmste im Beruf eines Heilers wohl gesehen. Elrond beobachtete es an vielen der Heilern: Ihre Gesichter waren abgestumpft und hohl. Sie versteckten ihre Emotionen vor den Grausamkeiten.


	41. 59. hríve: Krankenhaus

An diesem Morgen hatte Elrond eine Idee. Eine von jener Art, die ganz unverhofft kommt und regelrecht genial wirkt. Er war sehr aufgeregt und wurde es immer noch mehr, je mehr er darüber nachdachte. Dieser Gedankenblitz hatte seinen Reiz. Sogleich ging er zu Gil-galad.

  „Wenn wir aus dem Krieg wiederkehren, sollten wir Krankenhäuser einrichten“, sagte er zu seinem Freund.

  „Wie meint du das?“, wollte dieser wissen.

  „Feste Orte, wo die Kranken von vielen erfahrenen Heilern versorgt werden.“

  „Wir Elben bräuchten solche Häuser der Heilung wohl nicht“, sinnierte der König. „Aber die Idee gefällt mir dennoch. Schlage sie doch Elendil vor.“


	42. 60. hríve: Wenn du willst

Gil-galad sah müde aus, und das erschütterte Elrond zutiefst.

  „Warum kämpfst du?“, fragte der König leise. „Warum folgen mir so viele bereitwillig in den Tod?“

  „Du bist unser König“, sagte Elrond.

  „Nein. Es muss mehr als das sein. Sag es mir“, verlangte Gil-galad.

  „Du. Du bist es“, sagte Elrond bestimmt. „Dein unbeugsamer und starker Wille. Du schaust immer nach vorn, nie zurück. Wenn du etwas willst, dann bekommst du es auch und setzt alles für das Erreichen deiner Ziele ein. So jemandem folgt man gern.“

  Gil-galad lächelte. „Und das aus dem Mund eines Sohnes eines Feanorers. Das bedeutet mir viel.“


	43. 61. hríve: Alles Ansichtssache

„Das ist Verschwendung von Kriegsmaterialien!“, zeterte Fror der Zwerg. „Dafür kämpfen wir nicht!“

  „Vertraut mir, Herr Zwerg“, hielt Elrond dem Ansturm des Zwergenführers stand. „Ich weiß, dass mein Plan funktionieren wird.“

  „Alles Ansichtssache“, widersprach der Zwerg. „Ihr hattet auch nicht immer gerade Geistesblitze.“

  „Jeder macht Fehler. Auch Ihr seid nicht davor gefeit, Fror der Zwerg.“ Der Zorn war deutlich aus Gil-galads Stimme zu hören.

  Fror schnaubte. „Ihr werft mir Arroganz vor und ich Euch. Was also haben wir gewonnen?“

  Sturheit der Zwerge, sturmverdammt! Elrond fluchte stumm. „Wir kämpfen als eine Armee gegen einen gemeinsamen Feind. Dieses Logik muss Euch einleuchten.“


	44. 62. hríve: Früher war alles besser

Die Zwerge brachten Gil-galad zur Weißglut. Ihre Sturheit hatte ihnen schon so einige Male Knüppel zwischen die Beine geworfen. Elrond konnte seinen Freund nur allzu gut verstehen.

  „Früher war alles besser“, zeterte Gil-galad. „Da standen die Heere als eins und der König musste niemanden auf diese erniedrigende Weise angebettelt!“

  „Auch Onkel Maedhros hatte seine Schwierigkeiten bei seinem Bund“, warf Elrond ein.

  „Ach, sei doch still!“, fuhr der König ihn an.

  „Galad, beruhige dich!“, hielt Elrond ihn auf. „Am Ende hören dich noch unsere Soldaten, wie du hemmungslos fluchst.“

  Das brachte Gil-galad zur Vernunft. Er beruhigte sich wieder. „Du hast Recht.“


	45. 63. hríve: Schachtel

Elrond hielt es für eine sinnvolle Idee, einen Teil seiner Zeit unter den einfachen Soldaten zu verbringen. Er wollte das Fußvolk verstehen. Nur so konnte er sie am besten und effektivsten in die Schlacht führen.

  Einige der Männer Isildurs spielten ein interessant wirkendes Spiel.

  „Was ist das?“ wollte er wissen.

  „Ein Glücksspiel, mein Herr“, sagte einer der Männer. Eine niedrige Kiste stand vor ihm, auch welcher mehrere kleine Schachteln mit der offenen Seite nach unten lagen.

  Elrond leuchtete das Prinzip nicht wirklich ein. Egal wie schnell die Schachteln vertauscht wurden, er konnte immer die korrekte benennen. Die Menschen anscheinend nicht.


	46. 64. hríve: Flasche

Das Lagerleben jedoch hatte zu viele Schattenseiten. Das Glücksspiel war nur ein geringer Teil der zahlreichen Laster, denen viele der Männer verfallen waren, um ihr tristes Leben im drückenden Schatten Mordors erträglicher zu gestalten. Alkohol war ein weitaus schlimmeres.

  Allzu viele hingen an der Flasche und soffen sich ihre Situation schön. Elrond wusste zu gut,  was dieses Gesöff, das illegal im Umlauf war, aus einem gestandenen Mann machen konnte. Insbesondere die Menschen hatten dieses Problem, denn die alkoholischen Mengen waren stark rationiert von den Heerführern, doch insbesondere Elendils Männer litten am meisten unter Mordors schwarzem Atem.

Es war ein Fluch.


	47. 65. hríve: Die Zeit steht still

Minuten wurden zu Stunden, Sekunden zu ganzen Lebensspannen. Jene Augenblicke kannte Elrond zur Genüge, Momente, in denen die Zeit still stand.

Was war Realität, was Einbildung? Wandelte er noch als einziger inmitten all der erstarrten Figuren? Ein Monument des Krieges und des Schlachtens.

Überraschende Angriffe ihres Feindes waren keine Seltenheit. Dann musste er rasch reagieren und die Truppen zusammenrufen. Jedes Mal auf’s Neue traf es ihn unvorbereitet. Er war kein Krieger. Jemand, der Leben rettete, sollte nicht im nächsten Atemzug Leben auslöschen.

So gut er mit der Klinge umgehen konnte, sie war ihm doch fremd und würde es immer bleiben.


	48. 66. hríve: Neuigkeiten

„Warum wurde ich nicht eher informiert?“, zeterte Elrond wutentbrannt.

Der Laufbursche duckte sich rasch weg und zog das Schweigen vor. Vielleicht eine kluge Lösung.

Elrond versuchte seine Wut zu zügeln und das ruhige Kalkül eines Heilers zu erlangen. Seine überschäumenden Emotionen würden Elendil nicht helfen.

Er hatte sich am Vorabend mit seinen Truppen zurückgezogen, doch Elendil hatte frische Soldaten gesammelt und allein einen weiteren Angriff auf Saurons Horden gewagt. Elrond hatte ihm davon abgeraten.

Nun trug er die Rechnung. Er war schwer verwundet worden. So schwer, dass Elronds überragendes Können von Nöten war. Wenn es nicht schon zu spät war …


	49. 67. hríve: R.I.P.

Große Klage erhob sich an diesem Tag im Lager, einen bitteren Verlust hatten sie zu beklagen. Unversehens hatte der Feind nachgesetzt und Elendils Söhne waren in Vertretung ihres Vaters ausgerückt, um den Horden Saurons zu begegnen. Sie hatten vorschnell gehandelt, Gil-galad hatte seine eigenen Truppen nicht schnell genug nachziehen können.

Die Schlacht war in einem Desaster und Gemetzel geendet. Zu viele waren gefallen. Doch immerhin hatten sie auch dem Feind herbe Verluste beibringen können. Ihr Rückzug war nicht in einem völligen Chaos versunken. Dennoch war die Moral der Truppen am Boden.

Und dann bemerkten sie ihren Verlust. Anárion war gefallen.


	50. 68. hríve: Sand

Der Königssohn wurde verbrannt. Eigentlich war es Sitte, dass die Númenorerherrscher ihren Toten große Hallen errichteten, in welchen sie zur Ruhe gebettet wurden. Doch sie waren in Mordor und hier gab es nichts als eine schwarze Einöde.

Dennoch gab Isildur seinem Bruder eine Handvoll schwarzem Sand mit auf den Weg in das Reich der Toten, wohin die Menschen nach ihrem Ende gingen. Es hätte Sand von den Anfalas sein müssen, als Zeichen ihrer Herkunft vom Meer, doch es würde genügen.

Die Trauergemeinschaft schwieg. Selbst König Elendil verharrte in Schweigen. Doch sein Rücken war gebeugt. Er trug schwer an dieser Last.


	51. 69. hríve: Logik

Elrond bewunderte Elendil dafür, dass dieser so große Stärke bewies und nicht in Trauer um seinen Sohn versank. Oder war dies nur eine Maske, um den Schmerz nicht an sich heranzulassen? Elrond beschloss, dass es besser war, wenn er Elendil im Auge behielt, während Isildur sich mit Feuereifer in jeden nur möglichen Kampf stürzte um seinen Bruder zu rächen.

  Dem Herrn von Bruchtal fiel auf, dass Elendil alles mit nüchterner Logik betrachtete. Dies war ein Warnzeichen für ihn. Es wäre nicht gut, wenn der Menschenkönig jegliche Gefühl wegsperrte und tief in sich vergrub.

Es würde nur zum gegenteiligen Ergebnis führen.


	52. 70. hríve: Reißender Fluss

Das aufziehende Heer zu beobachten war, als würde Elrond einer näher kommenden Sturmwand zusehen. Wie eine Naturgewalt ergossen sich die Orks über die Gorgoroth: unaufhaltsam und alles verschlingend. Wie ein reißender Fluss, der von nichts und niemandem aufgehalten werden konnte.

„Wir schaffen das“, sagte Gil-galad neben ihm optimistisch.

„Wie kann ein erdgebundenes Wesen eine heranrollende Sturmfront aufhalten?“, entgegnete er.

„Dieses erdgebundene Wesen hat einen Ring der Mach, jenen der Luft, sowie einen wundervollen Freund, welcher ihm immer helfend zur Seite steht. Also sei nicht so pessimistisch, Elrond!“

Neuer Mut durchströmte ihn. Der Herold drückte den Rücken durch. Sie würden siegen!


	53. 71. hríve: Für dich würde ich alles tun

Elrond war sich nicht immer der Wirkung bewusst, die er auf seine  Gefolgsleute machte. In jenen Momenten wie diesen, in denen die Verzweiflung am größten war, war er nur noch umso erstaunter, als einige der Soldaten, an welchen er vorbei kam, ihm zujubelten.

„Es tut gut, Euch zu sehen, Herr“, sagte er der Männer.

„Mit Euch an unserer Seite werden wir siegen!“

Elrond hielt inne und sah diese Soldaten erstaunt an. Im ersten Moment war er nicht in der Lage, angemessen darauf zu reagieren.

Er erkannte eines: Diese Elben würden für ihn in den Tod gehen.

Es berührte ihn zutiefst.


	54. 72. hríve: Gegensätze ziehen sich an

„Ich finde Ceomon und Rethtulu faszinierend“, sagte Gil-galad.

Elrond sah ihn irritiert an. Wie kam sein Freund mitten aus dem Nichts nun darauf? Er stellte diese Frage.

„Einfach so“, lautete Gil-galads Antwort. „Ich kenne sie, so lange ich denken kann, und du ebenso. Sie waren nie von Maglor und Maedhros wegzudenken und jetzt eben auch nicht von dir. Ich finde es sehr interessant, wie verschieden sie von dir sind und doch so ausgesprochen hervorragend zu dir passen.“

Elrond musste schmunzeln. „Bei den Menschen gibt es einen Spruch, Elros mochte ihn immer sehr: Gegensätze ziehen sich an.“

„Na, das passt ja!


	55. 1. coire: Holz

Holz war Mangelware in Mordor und dummerweise doch reichlich gebraucht. Nicht unerhebliche Teile der Palisaden mussten erneuert werden und auch so manch ein Zelt bedurfte einer Wartung.

„Dieser Krieg treibt mich noch in den finanziellen Ruin“, fluchte Gil-galad leise, sodass nur Elrond ihn hören konnte, welcher neben dem König auf ihrer Stippvisite durch das Lager lief.

„Die Importe der benötigten Waren aus Gondor und weiter entfernteren Ländern werden immer kostspieliger“, stimmte Elrond ihm zu. „Noch können wir sie zahlen, aber wir sollten darauf Acht geben, dass wir sparsamer mit unseren Ressourcen umgehen. Wir sollten uns Vorgehenswiesen zur Umsetzung überlegen, Gil-galad.“


	56. 2. coire: Balkon

„Ist dir dieser Balkon schon einmal aufgefallen?“, fragte Elrond und deutete auf eine bestimmte Stelle am Barad-dûr.

„Es gibt viele solcher Balkone an Saurons Festung“, erwiderte Gil-galad.

„Doch an diesen tritt gelegentlich einer seiner Hauptmänner“, erklärte Elrond. „Ich habe dies nun schon einige Male beobachtet, auch wenn ich nicht genau sehen konnte, was er da tut. Vielleicht können wir diesen Umstand jedoch nutzen.“

Gil-galad überlegte einen Moment. „Du meinst ein Attentat?“

„Ja.“

Der König brummte leise, verfiel dann jedoch in überlegendes Schweigen. „Vielleicht hast du Recht. Unter Umständen könnten wir uns dadurch einen Vorteil verschaffen. Wir müssen mehr darüber erfahren.“


	57. 3. coire: Für jemanden da sein

Die Pflicht eines Anführers bestand darin, für alle seine Gefolgsleute da zu sein und die eigenen Bedürfnisse hinten an zu stellen. Manchmal war dies schwer und manchmal unmöglich umzusetzen. Elrond wusste das, dennoch versuchte er sein Bestes. Vielleicht zu viel.

„Auch du solltest dir eine Auszeit gönnen“, riet Gil-galad ihm. „Immer bist du bereit, immer aktiv. Doch ich sehe es dir an: Du überanspruchst dich selbst. Gerade du als Heiler solltest es doch besser wissen.“

Der Heiler in ihm gab seinem Freund Recht, doch der Herold blieb trotzig. „Und wer soll diese Pflichten sonst übernehmen, wenn nicht ich?“

„Der König.“ 


	58. 4. coire: Auf ein Neues!

Elrond wollte soeben in Elendils Zelt eintreten, als er von innen Stimmen vernahm. Er hielt inne und lauschte, auch wenn er wusste, dass sich das eigentlich nicht gehörte.

„Vater, du vergräbst dich in deiner Trauer um meinen Bruder“, hörte er Isildurs tiefe Stimme.

„Und du vergehst in Rache“, hielt Elendil dagegen.

„Zumindest ist es besser, als sich selbst zu verlieren. Vater, schau nach vorn! Lebe auf ein Neues! Wir sind im Krieg, alles, was hier zählt, ist der Moment.“

Eine Weile herrschte Stille. Dann seufzte Elendil. „Du hast Recht“, sagte er leise.

Elrond wandte sich ab. Gil-galads Botschaft konnte warten.


	59. 5. coire: Zweifel

Der Herold hatte sich einer Kundschaftermission angeschlossen, da er mit eigenen Augen sehen wollte, was im Lager des Feindes vor sich ging. Er musste herausfinden, was es mit diesem Balkon auf sich hatte und wie es ihm nutzen konnte.

Sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass er hier nicht allzu klug handelte, aber es verlangte ihm sehr danach, mehr über diesen Umstand herauszufinden.

Leise schlich er mit den anderen Kundschaftern aus dem Lager. Sie hatten sich in weite, schmutzige Umhänge gehüllt und auch ihre Waffen verhüllt. Elrond war fest entschlossen, Licht ins das Dunkel zu bringen und Gil-galad in diesem Krieg voranzubringen.


	60. 6. coire: Tasse

Die Mission hatte nicht die erhofften Neuigkeiten gebracht. Elrond war enttäuscht. Innere Unruhe machte sich in ihm breit, da er darauf brannte, Ergebnisse zu liefern und dies nicht konnte.

Nachdenklich lief er in seinem Zelt auf und ab. Das half ihm beim Grübeln.

Ceomon beobachtete ihn nun schon seit einer Weile. „Der Blick in eine Tasse soll helfen“, warf er ein.

Elrond sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Manche sagen, der Teesatz am Boden einer Tasse sage die Zukunft voraus.“ Der Noldo sagte dies in einer todernsten Stimmlage, doch seine Augen glitzerten verräterisch.

Elrond musste herzhaft lachen. „Du kommst ja auf Ideen!“


	61. 7. coire: Verbindung unterbrochen

Schreie. Feuer. Rauch. Tod.

Der Feind war urplötzlich über sie gekommen, nachdem er unbemerkt ihre Augen geblendet hatte. Listig war er hinter ihre Reihen gedrungen und hatte ihre Versorgungslinien gekappt.

Elrond kämpfte wie besessen. Verzweiflung wollte sich seiner bemannen, doch er drängte sie zurück. Er wollte hier nicht sterben! Er wollte nicht vom Feind in dessen eigenem Land ausgehungert werden.

Ihre Verteidigung war mehr schlecht als recht zusammengestoppelt worden, denn dieser Schlag hatte sie unvorbereitet getroffen.

Doch der Mut der Verzweiflung sollte sie am Ende doch noch einmal retten. Ihr erbitterter Widerstand war zu groß, damit hatte Sauron nicht gerechnet.


	62. 8. coire: Bunt

Gil-galad wischte sich das Blut vom Arm ab.

„Lass mich das machen“, bot Elrond ab. „Dein Heiler hat den Verband zu lasch angelegt.“

Der König ließ ihn gewährten und sah eine Weile schweigend zu, wie der Halbelb die Schwertwunde neu verband.

„Ist es nicht kurios, was für ein bunter, zusammengewürfelter Haufen wir doch sind?“, sagte er schließlich in die Stille hinein. „Völker aller Länder sind meinem Ruf gefolgt. Das letzte Bündnis von Elben und Menschen, und ich hoffe, dass es besser ausgeht als Maedhros‘ Bund.“

„Das wird es“, war sich Elrond sicher. „Wir können immerhin aus Fehlern der Vergangenheit lernen.“


	63. 9. coire: Tropisch

Doch Elrond wäre nicht wohl nicht er selbst, würde er nicht auch in Mordor hin und wieder seine Studien verfolgen. Nun jedoch hatten sie andere Themen zum Gegenstand als daheim, Dinge, die ihnen im Krieg helfen konnten.

Er studierte die Völker des Feindes, viele davon fremd und sonderbar, und nicht von allen hatte er bisher etwas gehört.

Manche der Menschen, die Sauron aus dem Süden für sich hatte gewinnen können, kamen aus fernen, unbekannten Ländern. Elrond las von riesigen Regenwäldern voller fremder Tiere und Pflanzen. Er würde diese Länder gern besuchen, um die Pflanzen zu erforschen und ihre Wirkungen auszukundschaften.


	64. 10. coire: Zweifel

Hin und wieder war es einfach von Nöten, dass die Heerführer eine bewegende Ansprache an ihre Soldaten hielten, um die Moral hoch zu halten. Besonders dann, wenn eine Reihe von Niederlagen und herben Schlägen erfolgt war.

„Sauron hat uns überfallen“, sprach Gil-galad. „Beinahe wäre er erfolgreich gewesen, nicht viel hatte gefehlt und wir hätten unsere Versorgungslinien verloren. Doch wir haben es nicht so weit kommen lassen! Wir haben uns tapfer gewehrt, seine Armeen zurückgeschlagen und Zweifel in sein schwarzes Herz gesät.“

Jubel erhob sich.

Elrond lächelte, während er an der Seite des Königs stand. Auch er fasste wieder neuen Mut.


	65. 11. coire: Kalte Füße kriegen

Elrond befand sich gerade tief in einem Gespräch mit Gil-galad über ihr weiteres Vorgehen, als ein Sendbote erschien.

„Ein weiterer Botschafter Saurons traf soeben ein und verlangt Euer Gehör, mein König“, berichtete er.

Gil-galad hob den Blick. „So bald hätte ich nicht mit einem weiteren gerechnet“, stellte er fest. „Was will er?“

„Er meint, dass Sauron die Stärke unserer Heere anerkennt und zu würdigen weiß. Daher bietet er nun erneute Verhandlungen an. Die Details wollte der Bote nur Euch persönlich mitteilen, _aran nin_.“

Gil-galad schmunzelte in sich hinein. „Eine durchaus interessante Wendung.“

Elrond lächelte. „Bekommt Sauron also kalte Füße, soso.“


	66. 12. coire: Differenzen

Es war gewiss abzusehen gewesen, dass beim Zusammenkommen so vieler Völker Differenzen aufkamen. Gil-galad hatte Elendils Verhalten seit dem Tod seines Sohnes verfolgt, und er hatte sein Urteil gefällt.

„Ich verstehe Euren Schmerz, mein Freund“, begann er. „Nur allzu gut kann ich ihn nachvollziehen. Kaum einer hier kann wohl nicht ebenso einen herben Verlust beklagen. Doch so könnt Ihr nicht weiter machen. Ihr seid der _König_!“

Elendils Gesicht verfinsterte sich. „Ihr versteht gar nichts, denn Ihr seid kinderlos.“

Auch Gil-galads Miene wurde kühl. „Auf eine ähnliche Art wie Ihr habe auch ich Kinder. Zu viele sind in diesem Krieg gestorben.“


	67. 13. coire: Valentinstag

Elrond konnte nicht von der Hand weisen, dass ihn am diesem Tag ein Problem weit mehr tangierte als Elendils und Gil-galads Streitereien. Die Menschen gedachten an diesem besonderen Tag all ihrer Liebsten daheim, und auch wenn er dieser Tradition nie gefolgt war, so wurde er doch schmerzlich daran erinnert, dass auch auf ihn jemand wartete: Celebrían.

Wieder einmal war ein Brief von ihr eingetroffen. Einmal mehr wünschte er nichts sehnlicher, als weit weg von hier zu sein.

Fest drückte er den Brief an seine Brust und hielt sich Celebríans geliebtes Bild vor Augen. Dies linderte seinen Herzschmerz zumindest ein wenig.


	68. 14. coire: Jagd

Sauron schwieg und beobachtete, wie er es zumeist hielt. Nur selten gab er direkte Anweisungen, lies viel mehr seine Hand und seinen Mund für sich handeln. Sie verrichteten gute Dienste, und er wusste dafür zu sorgen, dass dies so blieb.

Seine Gedanken schweiften umher. Zumeist verweilten sie bei seinen Feinden und ihrem Heer vor seinen Toren, doch hin und wieder glitten sie weiter über das Land in jene Gebiete, nach jenen er bereits seine Klauen ausstreckte.

Er würde alle jagen und zur Strecke bringen, welche sich ihm widersetzten. Zu Tode hetzen würde er sie und zu Sklaven seines Willens machen.


	69. 15. coire: Ich muss gehen

„Elrond, das ist Narretei!“, rief Gil-galad aus. „Du kannst nicht einfach so diesen Krieg verlassen! Jeder andere Soldat würde dafür wegen Fahnenflucht vor Gericht gestellt und schwer bestraft!“

„Aber ich bin dein Herold!“, brauste Elrond auf. „Ich halte es hier nicht mehr aus, ich muss zu Celebrían!“

„Eben weil du mein Herold bist, kannst gerade du nicht einfach so gehen!“ Nun wurde auch Gil-galad ärgerlich.

Eben wollte Elrond sich umwenden, als er spürte, wie sich eine große Macht gegen seinen Willen stemmte. „Vilya!“, keuchte er.

„Du bleibst. Notfalls auch mit Gewalt.“

Beschämt senkte Elrond den Blick. „Verzeih mein unbedachtes Reden.“


	70. 16. coire: Stärke

Elrond war sein unbedachtes und jugendliches Verhalten am Vortag noch immer peinlich und er spürte, dass Gil-galad noch immer verstimmt deswegen war. Aufgrund dieses Umstandes bemühte er sich an diesem Tag besonders, seinen Teil zu diesem Krieg beizutragen.

„Wir müssen Stärke zeigen“, sagte er bei der täglichen Besprechung, „und Sauron beweisen, dass wir nicht nur ernst zu nehmende Gegner waren, sondern immer noch sind. Die Lage ist stagniert, derjenige, welcher offensiver kämpft, ist momentan tatsächlich der Feind. Wir müssen die Situation umkehren und nicht nur mehr verstärkt die üblichen Stoßtrupps aussenden, sondern ebenso auch öfters größere Offensiven planen und ausführen.“


	71. 17. coire: Etwas ruhen lassen

Elendil hatte sich anscheinend Gil-galads Ansprache doch zu Herzen genommen und auch Elronds Vorschläge des vorigen Tages tiefer durchdacht.

„Herr Elrond hat Recht mit dem, was er gestern vorbrachte“, sagte er an diesem Tag. „Und ebenso ihr, _Aran Meneltyalda_. Bei uns allen liegen momentan die Nerven blank, und leider sind Menschen nicht immer so stark wie die Eldar, mental wie körperlich. Daher sollten wir all unsere kleinen Differenzen der letzten Tage beiseitelegen und ruhen lassen und uns auf das Hier und Jetzt konzentrieren.

Ich halte die Ideen Herrn Elronds für durchaus gerechtfertigt. Es muss sich etwas tun in diesem Krieg.“


	72. 18. coire: Laterne

Die silberne Laterne leuchtete in einem gedimmten bläulichen Licht. Elrond hatten die Laternen der Noldor schon immer fasziniert, und er fand es schade, dass diese kaum noch verbreitet waren. Die Laternen erinnerten ihn immer wieder an seine Heimat in Ossiriand und längst vergangene und weitaus glücklichere Tage der Kindheit.

Leise kratzte die Feder über das Pergament. Nun endlich hatte er Gelegenheit gefunden, um auf Celebríans Brief zu antworten.

Dennoch wanderte sein Blick immer wieder zu der Laterne. Ein Symbol für den Niedergang der Noldor. Noch immer waren sie stark, doch nur noch ein schwacher Abglanz dessen, was sie einstmals waren.


	73. 19. coire: Morgengrauen

Der Morgen des nächsten Tages war der große Tag, jener, an welchem sie beginnen wollten, ihre neuen Pläne in die Tat umzusetzen.

Schon mit dem Morgengrauen war Elrond auf den Beinen und leistete seinen Beitrag, um das Heer zu organisieren. Allzu sehr wünschte er sich, die Sonne sehen zu können, wie sie rot im Osten aufging und den Morgentau auf den Grashalmen vertrieb. Doch nicht einmal den Tau gab es hier, geschweige denn irgendetwas Grünes, an welchem sich seine Augen erfreuen konnten.

Energisch vertrieb er diese düsteren Gedanken und konzentrierte sich weiter auf seine Aufgaben. Nur das war jetzt wichtig.


	74. 20. coire: Nerven wie Drahtseile

Die Menschen hatten eine Redewendung, die Elrond recht eigenwillig fand, ihre Situation jedoch gut beschrieb: Sie sagten, man habe Nerven wie Drahtseile, wenn man eine Geduld bewies, die über das normale Maß hinausging.

Ihr Heer war ausgezogen, um seine Stärke zu beweisen. Dies war riskant und sie hatten solch ein Manöver schon lange nicht mehr in solchem Umfang gewagt, dennoch beharrte Elrond weiter darauf, dass sie es wagen mussten.

Der Feind antwortete auf ihre Provokation mit Schweigen, beharrlich und konsequent. Alle Nerven lagen blank, niemand konnte voraussagen, ob gelingen würde, was sie hier taten.

Doch sie zogen sich nicht zurück.


	75. 21. coire: Strafe

Sauron nahm die Herausforderung an. Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass er diese Würmer hasste, und er hasste es, dass er sich eingestehen musste, dass sie so schwach nicht waren, wie er es gern hätte. Schon viel zu lange boten sie ihm die Stirn und verhöhnten ihn.

Dies würde nun ein Ende haben! Er würde sie zermalmen und sie dafür strafen, dass sie ihn schon so lange verspotteten.

Sein Schlag, seine Strafe, würde hart ausfallen und rasch erfolgen. Aber noch wollte er sie zappeln lassen, sie auf seine Weise verspotten. Sie waren in seinem Land, hier hatte er Macht über sie.


	76. 22. coire: Vorne und hinten

Der Angriff erfolgte plötzlich und heftig. Doch sie waren vorbereitet. Gil-galad hatte Zeit und Ort gewählt, und Sauron war schlussendlich gekommen, um zu ihren eigenen Bedingungen zu kämpfen.

Sauron war in großer Stärke erschienen, wie erwartet. Dennoch übte er starken Druck auf ihre Reihen aus, sodass sie Gefahr liefen, umzingelt zu werden. Elrond kämpfte in vorderster Reihe und schwang sein Schwert Nahtanár, dass es hell aufblitzte im Dämmerlicht Mordors.

„Flammenschwert!“, riefen die Orks panisch, da die Klinge die Feuer des Orodruin widerspiegelten.

Zu allen Seiten drangen sie auf ihn ein, doch im Zorn des Kampfes schlug er sie alle zurück.


	77. 23. coire: Rasant

Anscheinend war Sauron bestrebt, sie möglichst lange im Kampf zu halten und sie auf diese Weise auszulaugen. Doch dieses Mal waren sie darauf vorbereitet und setzten ihre Truppen mit Bedacht ein.

Elrond gab Acht, dass die kämpfenden Truppenteile stets frisch und ausgeruht waren und jene Soldaten, welche sich stattdessen ausruhten, gut geschützt im Zentrum des Heeres verweilten.

Der Kampf verlief rasant. Sauron dirigierte seine Truppen in rascher Folge, um seine Feinde von allen Seiten attackieren zu können. So weit ließen diese es jedoch nicht kommen. Mit ebenso raschen Vorstößen verhinderten sie immer wieder eine Einkesselung und damit einen vernichtenden Schlag.


	78. 24. coire: Wenn es nur so einfach wäre

Der Kampf war stagniert. Beide Seiten erwiesen sich als gleich stark, und keiner war gewillt, auch nur einen Fuß nachzugeben. So schwiegen für einen kostbaren Moment die Waffen und die Soldaten beider Seiten ruhten sich aus, um Atem zu holen für den nächsten Waffengang.

Die Heerführer des Westens hatten sich eilig zusammengefunden, abgerissen und müde, wie sie waren, doch fest entschlossen, rasch einen Plan für ihren Sieg auf die Beine zu stellen.

„Wenn es nur so einfach wäre“, murmelte Elrond leise vor sich hin, während er auf die Skizze starrte, die Elendil als Vorschlag für ihr weiteres Vorgehen angefertigt hatte.


	79. 25. coire: Untergang

An diesem Tag wurde Elrond eines mit fataler Klarheit bewusst: Dies war ihr aller Untergang. Vielleicht würden sie im Kampf bestehen und diese Schlacht gegen Sauron gewinnen, doch auf kurz oder lang würden sie untergehen.

Mit ihren Werte- und Moralvorstellungen hatte es begonnen. Er sah es an sich selbst. Kein Heiler sollte in den Kampf ziehen und selbst die Waffe schwingen. Und doch tat er es. Und doch war er der Herold des Hohen Königs Gil-galad, obgleich seine Passion vielmehr die Heilkunst war.

Mit erschreckender Leichtigkeit nahm er Leben, wo er Leben schenken sollte. Es fühlte sich so falsch an.


	80. 26. coire: Tasche

Die Schlacht war vorbei, vorerst zumindest. Sie hatten gesiegt, wenn auch mit knapper Not. Elrond, obgleich selbst zu Tode erschöpft, hatte sich sogleich seine Heilertasche unter den Arm geklemmt und lief nun schon seit Stunden über das Schlachtfeld, um die schlimmsten Verwundungen notdürftig zu versorgen.

Diese Tasche war sein Ein und Alles. Hierin bewahrte er alles auf, was er benötigte, um zumindest die Grundlagen des Heilens abdecken zu können. War er nicht daheim in Imladris, wo er freilich alle nur erdenklichen Utensilien und Mittelchen aufbewahrte, so ging er nie weit ohne diese Tasche. So viele Leben hatte sie bereits gerettet.

* * *

Da ich verschnarcht hatte, dass dieses Datum in meinem Headcanon Elronds Geburtstag ist, gibt es hier noch eine alternative Version: 

 

Dass an diesem Tag sein Geburtstag war, registrierte er nur am Rande. Er war zu erschöpft, um an etwas Anderes als an seine Arbeit als Heiler auf dem Schlachtfeld zu denken. Verwundete suchen, einschätzen, wie schwer sie verletzt waren, und tun, was er für sie tun konnte. War dies erledigt, rief er Helfer herbei, welche die Verwundeten forttrugen.

Und manchmal blieb ihm bloß die Wahl, den Soldaten den Gnadenstoß zu geben …

Das hasste er besonders. Heute vor so vielen Jahren hatte er gemeinsam mit seinem Bruder das Licht der Welt erblickt. Doch nun musste er so viele Leben verlöschen lassen.


	81. 27. coire: Lass das Licht an

Manchmal waren die Traumgespinste, die Elrond insbesondere nach solch großen Kämpfen verfolgten, zu realistisch, als dass er sie als Ausgeburt seiner Erschöpfung und überbordenden Phantasie abtun konnte.

Schweißgebadet fuhr er aus seinem Schlaf auf. Sogleich sprang Ceomon auf, welcher anscheinend am Lager seines Herrn Wache gehalten hatte, nachdem dieser am Abend zuvor vollkommen erschöpft in den spärlichen Laken versunken war.

„Geht es Euch gut?“, wollte er besorgt wissen.

Elrond atmete mehrmals tief durch. „Lass bitte das Licht heute Nacht an“, murmelte er und fuhr sich über das Gesicht. Kalter Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn. „Vertreibe die Geister …“, flüsterte er.


	82. 28. coire: Bis ans Ende aller Tage

Dieser Tage versank Sauron gern in Zukunftsgedanken. Für ihn stand außer Frage, dass er auf kurz oder lang den Sieg in diesem Konflikt davontragen würde. Pläne für die Zeit danach mussten rechtzeitig erstellt werden.

Bis ans Ende aller Tage würde er über diese Welt herrschen und vollenden, was sein Meister begonnen hatte. Viel hatte er von ihm gelernt und nur allzu gerne setzte er dessen Werk fort, um die Welt auf seine Rückkehr vorzubereiten.

Wäre erst einmal alles bereitet, würde alles Leben unter ihrer Knute erzittern und erbeben vor Furcht und Schrecken.

Doch Geduld, er hatte alle Zeit der Welt.


	83. 29. coire: Tafel

Zur Feier des Tages ließ Gil-galad zu Tisch bitten. Sämtliche Heerführer und ihre Generäle und Hauptmänner waren geladen, ein für sie unter diesen Bedingungen schon opulentes Zusammentreffen mit Speis und Trank.

Elrond betrachtete die Tafel, die angerichtet worden war. Von Lindon und Imladris war er weit prachtvollere Gelage gewöhnt, doch hier, in dieser lebensfeindlichen Umgebung, wirkte dieses eigentlich so schlichte Mahl wie ein Festessen.

Ein Festessen inmitten eines Meeres auch Nichts. Die Logistik dahinter war ein Alptraum, und an die Verschwendung wollte er erst recht nicht denken. Doch nachdem solch ein Sieg errungen worden war, durfte dies sein, sagte Gil-galad.


	84. 30. coire: Strategie

Selten gab es einen Tag, an welchem sich Elrond nicht zumindest mit Gil-galad zusammensetzte, um über diesen Krieg nachzugrübeln. Auch an diesem Morgen hatten sie sich wieder einmal zusammengefunden.

„Wir brauchen eine Strategie“, sagte sein Freund.

„Die haben wir“, hielt Elrond mehr oder minder erstaunt dagegen. „Was gefällt dir an ihr nicht mehr?“

„Ich habe nicht das Gefühl, dass sie uns wirklichen Nutzen bringt“, sagte Galad. „Die jüngsten Ereignisse zeigten dies. Der Kampf war hart, brutal und blutig und kaum als Sieg zu bezeichnen. Wir müssen uns einen Plan zurechtlegen, wie wir zukünftig solche Gemetzel vermeiden und dennoch dominieren können.“


	85. 31. coire: Keine Kompromisse

„Wir müssen kompromissloser sein“, schloss Gil-galad, nachdem er noch einmal eine Nacht über ihr weiteres Vorgehen geschlafen hatte. „Auch unseren eigenen Leuten gegenüber. Wir müssen besonders vor uns selbst Stärke beweisen. Das ist mir schon seit geraumer Zeit aufgefallen: dass ich viel zu oft nachgebe und auf die Worte der anderen Heerführer höre, obgleich ich weiß, dass es falsch ist, was sie von mir verlangen.“

„Die Zwerge, nicht wahr?“, sagte Elrond und musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln. „Und natürlich die Waldelben. Sie alle verfolgen ihre ganz eigenen Ziele und sind auch ihrerseits nicht unbedingt für Kompromisse bereit.“

„Und das muss sich ändern.“


	86. 32. coire: Verschwommene Grenzen

„Fragst du dich auch manchmal, warum wir das hier alles tun, Galad?“, fragte Elrond leise. Es war Abend, und sie genossen einen der wenigen freien Momente unter Freunden.

„Ja, und ich frage mich, ob wir den rechten Weg einschlugen“, erwiderte sein Freund. „Wir kennen seit vielen hundert Jahren nichts weiter als Krieg und endlosen Kampf gegen das Dunkle. Ich wuchs mit diesem Wissen auf, und wahrscheinlich werde ich auch mit diesem Wissen sterben.“

„So viele Gräuel wurden begangen“, fügte Elrond an. „Auf beiden Seiten. Die Grenzen zwischen Gut und Böse verschwimmen immer mehr.“

„Am Ende werden wir wie unsere Feinde.“


	87. 33. coire: Begehren

Freilich war es Saurons größtes Begehren, seine Macht zu mehren. Der Ring war die Krönung seiner Unternehmungen, die auf dieses Ziel hinarbeiteten. Nach nichts verlangte es ihm mehr als nach Macht, nichts fachte sein Verlangen mehr an. Die Völker dieser Welt bedeuteten ihm nichts, sie waren nur Mittel zum Zweck.

  So erschien es ihm als maßloser Frevel, dass nun ebenjene Würmer vor den Toren seiner dunklen Festung gegen ihn aufbegehrten. Sie mussten ausgelöscht werden, vom Antlitz der Erde getilgt und restlos ausradiert. Niemand würde sich mehr ihrer Namen erinnern, niemand jemals wieder wagen, seine Herrschaft anzuzweifeln.

Denn er war Sauron.


	88. 34. coire: Leiter

Sauron mochte es, wenn seine Diener untereinander konkurrierten und sich gegenseitig zu übertrumpfen versuchten, manchmal auch auszulöschen versuchten. Und hin und wieder Erfolg hatten. Die Starken überlebten und wurden noch stärker und die Schwachen gingen unter. So waren der Lauf der Dinge und die Ordnung seiner Welt.

Er machte sich dies zu Nutze und griff gelegentlich manipulativ ein. Meist jedoch verfolgte er zu seiner Erheiterung das Geschehen. Wie viele doch bestrebt waren, die Leiter auf dem Weg zu größerer Nähe zu ihm und damit dem Quell aller Macht zu erklimmen. Er war ihr Gott und er bestimmte über ihr Schicksal.


	89. 35. coire: Schmetterling

Elrond hätte niemals erwartet, an einem Ort wie diesem Schönheit zu finden, ganz natürlich, fragil und unverdorben. Und doch traf er sie hier an.

In Form eines kleinen, unscheinbaren Schmetterlings.

Er wusste nicht, welche bösen Winde das arme Tier hierher getragen hatten oder wie es überhaupt bisher hier hatte überleben können. Doch hier war es, saß auf einem Fels und klappte langsam die Flügel auf und zu, als sei es das Natürlichste der Welt.

Der Herold war so perplex, dass er für einen Moment inne hielt und dieses Wunder des Lebens bestaunte. So unwirklich erschien es ihm, und doch real.


	90. 36. coire: Kissen

Kissen waren multifunktional. Elrond wusste das schon seit frühester Kindheit. Man konnte damit wunderbar eine Schlacht mit wahlweise dem eigenen Bruder oder dem Onkel anzetteln, gelegentlich auch beiden. Außerdem konnte man sich wunderbar in sie hineinschmiegen und süße Träume in ihren weichen Daunen finden.

Oder man presste sie sich des Nachts auf die Ohren und verfluchte teils stumm, teils lautstark die streitenden Parteien.

Thranduil und Gil-galad waren aufeinander getroffen und teilten nun dem gesamten Lager ihre Meinungsverschiedenheiten mit.

„Es ist mitten in der Nacht!“, zeterte Elrond wutentbrannt. „Andere Leute wollen schlafen!“

Es brachte herzlich wenig. Natürlich. Waldelben waren schließlich unverbesserlich …


	91. 37. coire: Schaufel

Latrinen auszuheben, war die wohl denkbar undankbarste Aufgabe, die ein Militärlager zu bieten hatte, und wurde daher gern als Strafaufgabe verteilt.

Elrond stand vor einer Gruppe Elben, welche mit trüben Mienen ihre Stiefelspitzen musterten. Er fasste jeden von ihnen streng in den Blick.

„Ihr zeigtet Ungehorsam gegenüber eurem Befehlshaber“, sagte er. Gemurmel erhob sich, doch er unterband dies rasch. „Es ist mir vollkommen egal, warum ihr dies tatet. Wir befinden uns alle im Krieg und jeder einzelne von uns weiß, was auf dem Spiel steht. Also nehmt euch gefälligst jeder eine Schaufel und schaufelt, als hänge euer Leben davon ab!“


	92. 38. coire: Überlebenstrieb

Manchmal lieh Gil-galad ihm Vilya, besonders dann, wenn ein Elb, Mensch oder Zwerg in die Lazarette gebracht worden war, dem nur noch Elrond helfen konnte.

Dieser Zwerg vor ihm war solch ein Fall. Eigentlich hätte er schon längst tot sein müssen, und Elrond glaubte, dass er selbst mit der Macht des Mächtigsten der Drei nicht mehr viel würde ausrichten können. Dennoch gab er sein Bestes, unabhängig davon, dass er die Physiologie der Naugrim nicht wirklich verstand.

Doch eines verblüffte ihn ungemein: ihr starker Wille und ihr unglaublicher Überlebenstrieb. Sie waren so stark wie der Fels, aus dem sie gemacht waren.


	93. 39. coire: Eifersucht ist eine Leidenschaft

Dass die Rate der Verstöße gegen diverse Richtlinien ihres Lagers in letzter Zeit stieg, war für Elrond ein bedenkliches Zeichen.

Der König hatte den Soldaten zu sich ins Zelt beordert und musterte ihn nun von oben bis unten mit strengem Blick.

„Warum wurdest du handgreiflich gegenüber deinem Leutnant?“, verlangte er zu wissen.

„Er hat seinen Orden nicht verdient“, murmelte der Elb. „Er hat ihn nur mir zu verdanken.“

„Eifersucht ist eine Leidenschaft“, kommentierte Elrond, welcher neben Gil-galad stand.

„Und doch ändert dies nichts am Strafmaß“, sagte dieser. „Dieser Elb wurde tätlich gegenüber einem Vorgesetzten und soll die angemessene Strafe erhalten.“


	94. 40. coire: Himmelhochjauchzend

„Elrond, du wolltest mich sprechen?“, lud Gil-galad seinen Herold ein, das Zelt zu betreten.

Dieser leistete dem folge. „Galad, die Ereignisse der letzten Tage gaben mir zu denken.“

„Die Soldaten sind nervös und leicht reizbar“, sagte Gil-galad.

„Wir müssen uns etwas einfallen lassen, um den entgegen zu wirken“, sprach Elrond das Offensichtliche nicht gerade einfallsreich aus.

Gil-galad schnaubte. „Und wie willst du sie himmelhochjauchzen lassen?“

„Das weiß ich noch nicht“, gestand Elrond. „Aber vielleicht finden wir gemeinsam eine Lösung. Auch zu unserem eigenen Wohl.“

„Das werden wir wohl müssen …“ Gil-galad seufzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare.


	95. 41. coire: Notfall

Der Lärm eines Tumultes riss Elrond am nächsten Morgen aus dem Schlaf.

„Mein Herr, rasch!“, rief Rethtulu aufgeregt. „Ein Tumult ist unter den Soldaten Elendils ausgebrochen!“

Mit einem Fluchen sprang Elrond auf und griff noch in derselben Bewegung nach Kleidung und Schwert. Er ließ sich kaum genügend Zeit, alles anzulegen, schon stürmte er los.

Schon von weitem konnte er den Lärm der aufgebrachten Menschenmenge vernehmen, Schreie und Flüche und dazwischen ein lauter Hornstoß. Er musste unbedingt dazu beitragen, den Tumult niederzuschlagen!

Mit Stößen seiner Ellbogen bahnte er sich recht grob einen Weg. „Schluss damit!“

Es musste sich dringend irgendetwas ändern.


	96. 42. coire: Idee

„Das kann so nicht weiter gehen!“, brauste Gil-galad auf, hauptsächlich, weil er wütend auf sich selbst war.

„Die Soldaten sind unzufrieden und rastlos“, fügte Elendil an.

Elrond rieb sich das Kinn. „Sind unsere Versorgungslinien stark und sicher?“, fragte er.

  Der Menschenkönig runzelte die Stirn. „Ja, dem ist so. Sauron ist es noch kein einziges Mal gelungen, uns auf diesem Wege ernsthaft zu gefährden.“

„Dann gebt den Soldaten mehr Essen“, war Elronds Vorschlag, eine Idee, die mehr als dankbar aufgenommen wurde. „Noch nie hat ein Soldat eine warme Mahlzeit am Abend ausgeschlagen. Wir müssen unsere Vorräte stärken und die Rationen vergrößern.“


	97. 43. coire: Mit dem Strom schwimmen

Wenn Elrond die Soldaten beobachtete, wurde ihm eines immer wieder klar: Sie alle schwammen mit dem Strom ihrer Gemeinschaft. Keiner scherte aus, alle folgten sie den Strömungen der Masse.

Sie mussten dies tun, denn nur so konnten sie eine weitestgehend konfliktfreie Gemeinschaft bilden, die von einem äußerst starken, fast schon familiären Zusammenhalt geprägt war.

Elrond ging auf, dass er dies würde fördern müssen, wollten sie die Stimmung in den Lagern verbessern. Bereits fertigten sie Pläne an, wie sie die Rationen erhöhen konnten. Irgendwie würden sie sicher auch dabei das Gemeinschaftsgefühl der Soldaten stärken können, sodass sie nicht mehr aufeinander losgingen.


	98. 44. coire: Aufgeben

Sie befanden sich eindeutig in einer Krisensituation, eine Lösung musste her. Eiligst hatten sich die Heerführer zusammengefunden und einen Plan ausgearbeitet. Ein Aufgeben kam nicht in Frage. Sie mussten die Moral der Truppen wieder steigern, und dies war vor allem ein logistisches Problem.

„In letzter Zeit“, begann Gil-gald seine Ansprache vor den Soldaten, „gab es viele Spannungsfelder in unseren Reihen. Vergehen gegen diverse Anordnungen werden noch immer nicht geduldet und entsprechend bestraft. Um den allgemeinen Missständen entgegenzuwirken, werden demnächst die Rationen erhöht. Wir müssen zusammenhalten! Auf unseren Schultern lastet die Verantwortung, all das zu retten, was wir lieben und kennen.“


	99. 44. coire: Aufgeben

Sie befanden sich eindeutig in einer Krisensituation, eine Lösung musste her. Eiligst hatten sich die Heerführer zusammengefunden und einen Plan ausgearbeitet. Ein Aufgeben kam nicht in Frage. Sie mussten die Moral der Truppen wieder steigern, und dies war vor allem ein logistisches Problem.

„In letzter Zeit“, begann Gil-gald seine Ansprache vor den Soldaten, „gab es viele Spannungsfelder in unseren Reihen. Vergehen gegen diverse Anordnungen werden noch immer nicht geduldet und entsprechend bestraft. Um den allgemeinen Missständen entgegenzuwirken, werden demnächst die Rationen erhöht. Wir müssen zusammenhalten! Auf unseren Schultern lastet die Verantwortung, all das zu retten, was wir lieben und kennen.“


	100. 45. coire: Viel Lärm um nichts

„Was ist das?“, wollte Gil-galad wissen.

„Ein Buch“, lautete Elronds Antwort.

Sein Freund schnaubte. „Das sehe ich.“

„Es heißt ‚Viel Lärm um nichts‘“, fügte Elrond gnädiger Weise dann doch an.

„Ein Roman?“

Er nickte.

„Ich dachte, du liest nur Sachbücher. Warum buddelst du ausgerechnet hier einen Roman aus?“

„Ceomon war der Meinung, ich solle mal auf andere Gedanken kommen und hat mir das hier angedreht. Es ist ganz lustig, immerhin handelt es sich um eine Komödie.“

„Ich bin ganz erstaunt, muss ich sagen. Am Ende bist du doch offen für Neues. Ausgerechnet du!“

Elrond knuffte ihn scherzhaft in die Seite.


	101. 46. coire: Erdbeben

Ein tiefes Grollen ließ Stille über das Lager fallen. Sogleich hielt alles geschäftige Treiben inne, jeder legte seine Arbeit nieder, unterbrach sein Gespräch und wandte seinen Blick nach Süden über die aschene Ebene der Gorgoroth.

Wieder erzitterte die Erde, stärker nun. Vereinzelt fielen Gegenstände zu Boden. Ein Erdbeben erschütterte sie, schwach nur im Vergleich zu vorigen, doch ein deutliches Zeichen.

Der Feind war wach und würde es immer sein. Und er war allgegenwärtig. Sauron war eine Macht, die weit über ihnen lag, und sie standen allein gegen ihn, ohne den Beistand der Valar.

In der Ferne spie der Schicksalsberg Feuer.


	102. 47. coire: Jemanden einen Schubs verpassen

Auf einem seiner häufigen Rundgänge durch das Lager fiel Elrond an diesem Tag eine kleine Ansammlung Elben auf. Ein Befehlshaber hatte sich vor einem neuen Rekruten aufgebaut und hatte anscheinend wütend auf ihn eingeredet. Als er nun Elrond bemerkte, verneigte er sich respektvoll.

„Was ist hier los?“, verlangte Elrond zu wissen.

„Herr, dieser Rekrut weigert sich, in den Kampf zu ziehen“, sagte der Befehlshaber.

Elrond musterte den Rekruten, ein Hänfling von Elb, der wahrscheinlich noch nie Krieg gesehen hatte.

„Statt ihn noch mehr zu ängstigen, solltest du ihm lieber einen Schubs in die richtige Richtung geben“, erinnerte er den Befehlshaber.


	103. 48. coire: Notizen

„Was ist das?“, wollte Gil-galad neugierig wissen, während er seinem Freund über die Schulter schaute.

„Notizen“, meinte dieser abwesend, während er sich weiterhin durch den Papierstapel wühlte. Alles war in Unordnung geraten, es machte ihn rasend! Konnte er denn nie Ordnung halten? Nicht einmal dann, wenn es darauf ankam? Normalerweise störte es ihn nicht, doch das hier war wichtig.

„Gedanken über den Feind“, fuhr er fort.

Gil-galads Interesse war nun vollends geweckt. „Und zu welchem Schluss bist du gekommen?“, fragte er.

Da! Da war, was er suchte. Elrond zückte einen Zettel. „Der Ring ist seine größte Stärke. Und seine Schwäche.“


	104. 49. coire: Gruft

Sauron sah sich als jemanden, der von der Welt verraten wurde. Vielleicht ähnelte Barad-dûr deswegen einer Gruft. Jedenfalls für manche. Für ihn war es das Heim seines Geistes, seine Hülle und das Herz seines Reiches. Sein Geist suchte diese Mauern heim, sah alles, wusste alles. Sein Wille lenkte die Geschicke aller Diener, aller Sklaven.

Was wäre sein Schreckensreich nur ohne Barad-dûr, den Dunklen Turm? Er sah, wie seine Feinde vor ihm erzitterten, sobald sie diesen Turm sahen, den Turm, auf dessen Zinnen er die Gefolterten zur Schau stellte.

Und er labte sich an ihrem Leid, ihrem unendlichen Schrecken und Schmerz.


	105. 50. coire: Rückgrat

Der Ring war Saurons Stärke und Schwäche zugleich. Das war der Schlüssel zu allem. Es hätte Elrond schon viel früher aufgehen müssen.

„Wir müssen Rückgrat zeigen!“, betonte Elendil. „Wir müssen offensiver vorgehen und dem Feind unseren Biss zeigen. Noch vor einigen Jahren spuckten wir große Töne, dass wir Sauron würden niederwerfen können, und nun stehen wir hier, ohne einen wirklichen Plan, vor den Toren Barad-dûrs, und wissen weder ein noch aus.“

„Einfach so würden wir in unser Verderben stürzen“, hielt Elrond dagegen. „Ja, wir müssen offensiver sein. Doch mit Fingerspitzengefühl. Wir müssen Sauron den Ring abnehmen und ihn endgültig vernichten.“


	106. 51. coire: Laut und leise

Jeder trauerte anders. Laut. Leise. Allein. Zu zweit. In aller Öffentlichkeit. Manche schrien und tobten, klagten ihr Leiden in alle Welt hinaus, andere wiederum zogen sich still in eine Ecke zurück und weinten stumm vor sich hin. Und manche weinten nicht einmal.

Elrond hatte all das gesehen, und er kannte ihren Schmerz, den sie alle gemeinsam hatten, nur allzu gut. Krieg war grausam, daran gab es nichts zu rütteln. Hinterher wurden Heldenepen gedichtet und die tapferen Taten der Soldaten und ihrer Anführer besungen, doch waren das nur Beschönigungen, um das Leid zu übertünchen.

Die grausame Wahrheit jedoch blieb unumstößlich bestehen.


	107. 52. coire: Den Stecker ziehen

Es war erstaunlich, wie sehr sich so kleine Geschöpfe wie Zwerge doch aufplustern konnten. Elrond war immer wieder von diesem Volk erstaunt.

  Der Zwerg hatte sich vor ihm aufgebaut und ließ sodann eine Schimpftirade über ihn ergehen, die ihresgleichen suchte. Er redete ununterbrochen, wie ein Wasserfall, und das in einer verblüffenden Lautstärke.

  Elrond lächelte ungerührt. „Mein verehrter Herr Fuin, niemand hat gesagt, dass Ihr Eure Kriegsmaschinen an uns abgeben sollt. Ihr sollt sie selbst bedienen.“

  Und schon war ihm der Wind aus den Segeln genommen. Fuin schnappte ein paar Mal nach Luft und riss die Augen auf. „Oh. Ach so …“


	108. 53. coire: Zu dir oder zu mir?

Wieder einmal neigte sich ein ereignisreiches Jahr dem Ende entgegen und der Jahreswechsel im elbischen Kalender erfolgte in Tagen. Womit also die Frage bestand, in welchem ihrer Lager dieser begangen werden würde.

  Thranduil und die Waldelben pochten natürlich darauf, _yestare_ in ihrem Lager zu begehen, was unweigerlich wieder einmal einen Konflikt mit Gil-galad heraufbeschwor, der freilich das Fest bei sich ausrichten wollte.

  „Ich bin der Hohe König!“, donnerte er wutentbrannt. „Ich bin der Heerführer und ich bestimme!“

  „Was also heißt, dass Ihr auch über unsere Riten bestimmt, oder wie?“, schnaubte Thranduil.

  Elrond stand daneben und schüttelte den Kopf. Wie Kinder.


	109. 54. coire: Blut ist dicker als Wasser

Schlussendlich war aber Blut dicker als Wasser, und da die Noldor in der Überzahl waren, waren Thranduils Leute rasch überstimmt. Der Beschluss war gefallen und man wollte das Neujahrsfest in Gil-galads Lager abhalten.

  „Beinahe würde ich meinen, meine Soldaten würden Thranduils Sindar und Nandor nicht leiden können“, frotzelte der König.

  „Wir sind einfach in der Überzahl und die meisten werden schon allein deswegen für uns gestimmt haben, weil die Noldor ihr Volk sind“, sagte Elrond. „Wobei es manche wohl gewiss auch rein aus Protest gegen Thranduil getan haben. Er ist genauso stur wie sein Vater. Und damit manchmal genauso anstrengend.“


	110. mettare: Ehre

Dies war der letzte Tag des Jahres 3439. Bereits seit zehn Jahren wurde dieser Krieg geführt, davon fünf in Belagerung des Barad-dûr.

  „Es ist eine Frage der Ehre“, sagte Gil-galad am Abend während seiner Ansprache, „dass wir diesen Krieg so erbittert führen. Wir alle sind ehrenhafte Männer. Wir alle kämpfen für unsere Freiheit, unsere Rechte und vor allem eines: für den Frieden.

  Sauron will uns das alles nehmen. Er will unsere Häuser niederbrennen und Salz auf unsere Felder streuen und uns versklaven.

  Und damit geht es hier um mehr als nur Ehre. Es geht um die Existenz aller Völker Mittelerdes!“


	111. yestare: Verflucht

Das Fest war eine Augenweide, oder das war es zumindest dann, wenn man seit zehn Jahren nichts anderes gesehen hatte, als Mordors Aschewüsten und die stinkenden Sümpfe der Dagorlad. Mit den Mitteln, die ihnen zur Verfügung standen, hatte Gil-galad ein Wunderwerk gezaubert.

Die Stunde war schon fortgeschritten und die meisten mehr oder weniger angetrunken. Elrond hatte ohnehin schon immer seine Probleme mit dem Wein gehabt, und so war es wohl nicht erstaunlich, dass ihm ein Unglück passieren musste. Er hatte seinen Wein verschüttet.

„Verflucht“, nuschelte er. „Warum sprang der Wein aus dem Kelch? Die schöne Robe! Sie war doch neu.“


	112. 1. tuile: Irritiert

Nachdem er seinen Kater ausgeschlafen und kuriert hatte, war Elrond sogleich wieder zu seinen Pflichten als Feldherr zurückgekehrt. Die Fragte des Ringes beschäftigte ihn schon seit der Zeit, als ihnen offenbart worden war, dass sie alle betrogen wurden. Er hatte sich nur noch nicht genügend Gedanken darüber gemacht.

Eines irritierte ihn daran jedoch zutiefst: Warum hatte Sauron einen so großen und bedeutenden Teil seiner Macht in den Ring gebannt? Der Ring war seine größte Stärke und zugleich auch Schwäche. Wurde der Ring ihm abgenommen, dann würde Sauron einen erheblichen Teil seiner Macht einbüßen.

Warum also war er dieses Risiko eingegangen?


	113. 2. tuile: Und am Ende bleibt …

„Was bleibt am Ende?“, fragte sich Isildur.

Elrond hatte ihn auf einem kleinen Felsüberhang nahe des Lagers stehend und ebendieses überblickend gefunden.

„Nur Krieg und Todschlag, Blut und Leid“, fuhr der Königssohn fort. „Und das Tag für Tag, seit einer Dekade. Selbst die Lieder der Elben haben ihr Licht verloren und verblassen im Angesicht der dräuenden Schatten Mordors.

Was bleibt da noch von uns? Wir leben nur noch, um Leben zu nehmen.“

„Und damit Leben zu schützen“, erinnerte Elrond ihn. „Was bleibt? Mut und Heldentaten. Doch was am Ende wirklich bleibt? Hoffnung. Die Hoffnung auf ein neues Zeitalter voller Licht.“


	114. 3. tuile: Hell und Dunkel

Es war einfach, die Welt in Hell und Dunkel einzuteilen, in Gut und Böse, Freund und Feind.

Sauron war der Gegner, der besiegt werden musste. Jeder, der mit ihnen die Orks bekämpfte, war ihr Verbündeter. Das machte es für viele Soldaten einfach, den Krieg zu verstehen, jenen Krieg, welcher so viel Zerstörung brachte, so viel Hass und Leid.

Doch Elrond wusste, dass es oftmals zu einfach war, die Welt auf diese Weise einzuteilen. Für sie war sie überwiegend grau.

Waren denn eine Onkel wirklich böse? War es eine böse Tat, dass Onkel Maglor seinen Bruder und ihn verschont hatte?

Nein.


	115. 4. tuile: Glückszahl

Zwerge waren eigenwillig. Elrond hatte es schon immer gewusst. Wie weit ihre Macken aber gingen und dass manche davon selbst Gil-galad übertrafen, damit hätte er jedoch nicht gerechnet.

„Nein, wir können heute keinen Angriff führen“, ereiferte sich Fuin. Wer auch sonst? Elrond hatte schnell gelernt, dass dieser Zwerg einer der aufbrausendsten und hitzköpfigsten war, welcher sich jemals zu Durins Geschlecht gezählt hatte.

Gil-galads Geduld war sichtlich am Ende. „Bei allem Respekt, aber wisst Ihr, was ich glaube?“, knurrte er. „Dass Ihr ganz bewusst eine Allianz verweigert. Was ist es dieses Mal?“

„Das Datum ist nicht unsere Glückszahl!“, rief Fuin aus.


	116. 5. tuile: Abenteuer

Gil-galad hatte einen Wutanfall bekommen und jeden aus seinem Zelt geworfen, woraufhin er für Stunden niemanden mehr hatte sehen wollen. Jetzt, am nächsten Tag, hatte er dennoch Elrond zu sich bestellt.

Die Wut seines Freundes war noch nicht völlig verflogen, aber Elrond gegenüber konnte er sie zurückhalten.

„Ich kam gestern Abend ein wenig ins Grübeln“, sagte Galad. „Vielleicht sollte ich doch heiraten und Kinder in die Welt setzen. Was nichts daran ändert, dass du mein Erbe bleibst, denk nicht einmal etwas anderes! Aber zumindest kann ich dann meinen Kindern Abenteuergeschichten erzählen, wie ich heroisch in die Wortschlacht gegen Zwerge zog.“


	117. 6. tuile: Alptraum

Ein lidloses Auge starrte auf ihn herab. Sein Blick durchdrang gleichermaßen Stein und Fleisch und sah alles.

Hässliche Gesichter tanzten wild um ihn herum, riefen obszöne Dinge.

Ein See voll Blut. Leichen trieben darin. Alle mit tödlichen Wunden, nicht wenige grausam verstümmelt.

Dann erhoben sich die Leichen, traten aus dem See ans Ufer. Jene, die noch Arm hatten, streckten sie nach ihm aus, als wollten sie in greifen und zu sich in den Tod ziehen.

Er erkannte die Gesichter, wenn auch zu boshaften Fratzen verzogen: Kampfgefährten, die an seiner Seite den Tod gefunden hatten.

Und über allem: das lidlose Auge.


	118. 7. tuile: Schlüsse ziehen

„Und du hast diesen Traum öfters, sagst du?“, fragte Gil-galad.

Elrond nickte. „Es ist immer dasselbe. Das Auge, der See aus Blut, die Toten. Ich hatte noch nie einen Traum, der sich so oft wiederholt.“

„Normalerweise würde ich meinen, dass du überarbeitet bist, wenn du solch sonderbare Dinge träumst. Dennoch wage ich es, eine Verbindung zu deiner Gabe zu sehen.“

„Aber eine Voraussicht auf was?“, fragte der Halbelb.

„Das musst du mir sagen, du hast die Visionen, nicht ich.“

Elrond wusste, warum er seiner Gabe nicht immer viel abgewinnen konnte. Aus seinen Visionen Schlüsse zu ziehen, war oftmals nicht leicht.


	119. 8. tuile: Unfall

Ein Unfall sagten manche. Verrat nannten es andere. Und es war Verrat, jeglicher Zweifel war ausgeschlossen. Es hatte Elrond tief ins Mark getroffen, als ihnen die Sabotage an diesem Morgen aufgedeckt wurde.

Mit unerbittlichen Minen standen die Heeresführer um den zitternden Mann.

„Bitte!“, flehte er mit Tränen in den Augen. „Es war ein Unfall. Ein Unfall, nicht weiter! Mein König!“

Elendils Mine blieb unbewegt und er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Wir sind über jeden Zweifel erhaben“, sagte er. „Etwas anderes ist ausgeschlossen. Die Strafe auf Verrat ist der Tod. Du sollst deinen Kopf verlieren, das ist mein Urteil.“


	120. 9. tuile: Ich liebe dich

Wieder ein Brief von Celebrían. Wieder ein Lichtblick in dunklen Stunden. „Ich liebe dich“, stand am Ende des Briefes. Sie hatte eine kleine Blume daneben gezeichnet und den Brief mit ihrem Lieblingsduft bestrichen.

Elrond glaubte, sein Herz zerspringe vor Glück, während er das Pergament an seine Brust drückte. Eine Nachricht von seiner Liebsten zu erhalten, war immer und immer wieder ein Lichtblick selbst in den allerdunkelsten Stunden.

Sie äußerste große Furcht um ihn in ihrem Schreiben, und wahrscheinlich hatte sie auch allen Anlass dazu. Also setzte er sich eilends daran, eine Antwort zu verfassen und ihre Furcht möglichst zu zerstreuen.


	121. 10. tuile: Konsequenzen

„Wir müssen Konsequenzen aus deinen Träumen ziehen, Elrond“, sagte Gil-galad.

„Aber welche?“, fragte dieser. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich diese … Visionen, wenn wir sie so nennen wollen, deuten soll, womit wir herzlich wenig mit ihnen anfangen können.“

„Im Krieg wird immer viel Blut vergossen“, warf Elendil ein. „Ich würde diesen Träumen keine allzu große Bedeutung beimessen, Gabe der Voraussicht hin oder her.“

„Und das Auge?“, hielt Gil-galad dagegen. „Was würdet Ihr darin sehen?“

„Sauron“, war die einfache Antwort des alten Königs. „Metaphorisch gesehen. Wir alle fühlen uns in seinem Schatten von ihm beobachtet.“

„Das erscheint mir zu einfach“, murmelte Elrond.


	122. 11. tuile: Über den Schatten springen

An diesem Tag passierte etwas ganz und gar Außergewöhnliches. Es hatte Elrond schon gewundert, dass Fuin von sich aus um eine Audienz bei Gil-galad gebeten hatte, doch dann geschah das Verwunderliche.

„Das Volk Durins hat sich nun beraten“, begann Fuin nach einer Verbeugung, mit welcher er mit seinem Bart über den Boden wischte. „Wir sind zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass wir für diesen Krieg eine Ausnahme machen und über unseren Schatten springen werden. Es hat bereits einmal eine Freundschaft zwischen Elben und Zwergen gegeben, und zumindest für diesen Krieg wollen wir uns dessen erinnern. Wir wollen uns nun  kooperativer zeigen.“


	123. 12. tuile: Sucht

Dass viele Soldaten vielerlei Süchten verfallen waren, um ihren Ängsten Herr zu werden, war bekannt. Es war ein großes Problem, denn manch eine Sucht nahm extreme und gefährliche Züge an und behinderte nicht unerhebliche Teile der Heere.

Elrond tat, was er konnte, um zumindest die schlimmsten Fälle zu behandeln. Er wusste nicht, woher mansche Soldaten ihre Drogen her nahmen, wie diese Mittel überhaupt ins Lager hatten geschmuggelt werden können. Sie mussten es herausfinden, doch zunächst musste er die Symptome bekämpfen.

Die Folgen mancher Substanzen waren erschreckend, und er konnte einfach  nicht verstehen, wie man sein Leben so fatal zerstören konnte.


	124. 13. tuile: Allergie

„Hast du gewusst, dass manche Soldaten eine Allergie gegen die Asche des Orodruin entwickelten?“, fragte Elrond seinen Freund.

„Nein, aber ich könnte darauf wetten, dass Sauron dahinter steckt“, sagte Galad. „Allerdings könnte ich noch viel mehr darauf wetten, dass die Zwerge eine Allergie gegen Elben haben.“

Elrond musste schmunzeln. „Die sie allerdings überwunden zu haben scheinen.“

Galad schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, bestimmt nicht“, hielt er dagegen. „Sie tolerieren uns nur für die Dauer des Krieges. Du hast doch Fuin gehört. Und ich will nie wieder etwas mit Zwergen zu tun haben, wenn wir hier fertig sind. Sie sind so anstrengend!“


	125. 14. tuile: Gefühlskalt

„Wusstest du, dass manche behaupten würden, ich sei gefühlskalt?“, sagte Gil-galad.

„Nein.“ Elrond hob verwundert eine Augenbraue.

„Als Elendil neulich den Soldaten zum Tode verurteilt hatte, kam dieser Vorwurf wieder auf“, fuhr der Noldo fort. „Manche sagen, wir hätten der Angelegenheit genauer nachgehen sollen und nicht von jetzt auf gleich handeln dürfen. Dass ich Elendils Urteil kommentarlos hingenommen habe, stößt zusätzlich einigen sauer auf.“

„Der Fall war offensichtlich“, betonte Elrond noch einmal. „Dass manche das nicht sehen wollen, erscheint mir verdächtig.“

„Meinst du?“, fragte Galad.

„Ja, wir sollten vorsichtig sein und die Augen offen halten. Saurons Zunge kann silbern sein.“


	126. 15. tuile: Nur mit dir

Nahtanár glühte flammend auf, als es das Blut der Feinde schmeckte, während neben ihm Aeglos freudig aufblitze. Ein plötzlicher Überfall hatte sie überrascht und sie zum Kampf gezwungen. Es war kein harter Angriff, nur eines der fast täglichen Scharmützel an den Rändern der Lager. Dennoch hatten sich dieses Mal Elrond und Gil-galad persönlich auf das Schlachtfeld begeben.

„Warum lasse ich mich eigentlich jedes Mal von dir überreden, mit dir zu gehen?“, rief Elrond seinem Freund über den Kampfeslärm zu.

„Weil du mir einfach nicht widerstehen kannst, gib es zu!“, lachte Gil-galad.

„Nur mit dir mache ich solche Dummheiten!“, konterte Elrond.


	127. 16. tuile: Jahrestag

Es war um diese Zeit zu Beginn des Zeitalters, als Elrond sich zusammen mit Elros und Ceomon in den Emyn Uial verirrt hatte.

„Erinnerst du dich noch an das, was wir damals berichteten?“, fragte er Gil-galad.

Ceomon schüttelte im Hintergrund den Kopf. „Narren waren die jungen Herren damals“, warf er ein.

Galad überhörte ihn. „Ich erinnere mich, und ich weiß bis heute nicht, was euch da angefallen hatte. Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, wir wüssten es.“

„Ich will es nicht wissen, und ich bin froh, dass wir nie Näheres darüber erfuhren. Es hätte bedeutet, dass es noch mehr davon gibt.“


	128. 17. tuile: Kampf austragen

„Du musst kämpfen, Mann, kämpfen!“, knurrte Elrond den Soldaten an, der vor ihm auf einer blutbesudelten Pritsche in einem der Lazarette lag. Der Mann röchelte schwach eine Antwort und kniff vor Schmerz die Augen zusammen. Im Kampf war ihm der Bauch aufgeschlitzt worden, und es war ein Wunder, dass er überhaupt noch lebte.

Elronds Hände flogen förmlich, während er zu retten versuchte, was er retten konnte. Er befürchtete, dass es nicht viel sein würde. Dennoch verlor er die Hoffnung nicht, das tat er nie.

„Gib nicht auf, sei nicht schwach!“, fuhr er den Mann an, um ihn wach zu halten.


	129. 18. tuile: In den letzten Zügen

Bin in die frühen Morgenstunden des nächsten Tages kämpfte der Mann, während Elrond zusammen mit einigen heilkundigen Helfern sein Bestes tat, um ihn am Leben zu halten. Doch selbst mit Vilya war es nicht genug.

Die letzten Augenblicke des Mannes waren qualvoll. Er warf sich in seiner Agonie hin und her und schrie wie am Spieß. Nichts half mehr, um sein Leid zu lindern.

Schließlich konnte es Elrond nicht mehr mit ansehen. Ihm war klar geworden, dass er entgegen aller Illusionen nichts mehr tun konnte. Kurz entschlossen nahm er ein Messer zur Hand und beendete das Leiden auf diese Weise.


	130. 19. tuile: Traumfänger

König Elendil hatte an diesem Tag um ein Gespräch mit Elrond gebeten, auch wenn er den Anlass nicht genannt hatte.

„Was wünscht Ihr?“, fragte Elrond daher nach der Begrüßung.

„Ich habe über Eure Träume nachgedacht“, sagte Elendil. „Ich bin zwar noch immer nicht der Ansicht, dass wir zu viel in sie hinein deuten sollten, aber ich kann mir vorstellen, dass ein immer wiederkehrender Traum anstrengend sein kann.“

„In der Tat. Aber worauf wollt Ihr hinaus?“

„Ich habe von einem Brauchtum gehört, der gegen solcherlei Träume helfen soll. Ein Volksstamm im Osten verwendet sogenannte Traumfänger, um unerwünschte Träume fern zu halten.“


	131. 20. tuile: Bücherregal

Elrond hatte gemeint, dass so ein Traumfänger vielleicht einen Versuch wert sei, um den alten König nicht zu enttäuschen. Er meinte es nur gut, auch wenn seine Idee wahrscheinlich nur Aberglaube war.

Dennoch hatte dieser Gedanke ihn auf einigen Umwegen dazu gebracht, wieder einmal an seine Heimat Imladris zu denken.

„Ich vermisse meine Bibliothek“, seufzte er.

„Vollgestopft mit trockenen Schinken“; frotzele Gil-galad.

„Blödsinn. Celebrían fand sie sehr beeindruckend, als sie all die Bücherregale das erste Mal sah!“

„Und du meinst nicht, dass sie das nur tat, um dir zu gefallen?“, setzte sein Freund die Sticheleien fort.

„Ganz und gar nicht!“


	132. 21. tuile: Ziele erreichen

An diesem Tag wurde ein entscheidendes Ziel erreicht. Die Schlacht, die sie an diesem Tag geschlagen hatten, hatte ihnen dazu verholfen, beträchtlichen Boden gut zu machen. Wieder konnten sie die Belagerung ein wenig enger schließen.

Die Moral der Truppen war hoch und jeder feierte ausgiebig den Erfolg, den sie erzielt hatten. Der Krieg war schon seit Monaten mehr oder weniger stagniert, nun jedoch wieder ein Stück vorangekommen zu sein, war ein erhebendes Gefühl.

Gil-galad und Elendil hielten flammende Ansprachen und ließen sich zujubeln, während sie gleichzeitig davon sprachen, noch in diesem Jahr die Belagerung zu beenden.

Die Hoffnungen waren hoch.


	133. 22. tuile: Theater

„Momentan ist die Moral der Truppen hoch“, sagte Isildur am nächsten Tag. „Wir sollten dafür sorgen, dass es so bleibt, indem wir mehr Ablenkung jenseits der Kämpfe bieten.“

„Was schwebt dir vor, Sohn?“, fragte Elendil.

„Theater.“

„Ich frage mich, wie wir das bewerkstelligen sollen“, warf Elrond ein. „Kaum ein Schauspieler würde sich freiwillig hierher bewegen. Und wo sollen wir Kostüme und Bühnenbilder her nehmen?“

„Ich dachte nicht daran, dass wir von auswärts Schauspieler organisieren sollten, sondern dies den Soldaten überlassen“, sagte Isildur. „Es sind bestimmt einige unter ihnen, die gut schauspielern können, auch wenn sie nie eine Ausbildung erhalten haben.“


	134. 23. tuile: Sich wundern

„Weißt du, was mich manchmal zutiefst verwundert?“, fragte Gil-galad seinen Freund.

„Einiges, nehme ich an“, sagte dieser. „In deiner Position erlebt man sicher die kuriosesten Dinge.“

„Das auch. Aber vor allem verwundert es mich immer und immer wieder, dass es mir überhaupt gelungen war, diese Position zu erhalten und zu halten. Ich habe diese Krone nur bekommen, weil mein Vater und Onkel im Krieg gefallen waren. Ich war damals jung, so jung. Die wenigsten hatten von Anfang an einen so jungen König akzeptiert. Doch dann formten wir die Welt neu. Einfach so. Und jetzt wagen wir es, Sauron höchstselbst herauszufordern.“


	135. 24. tuile: Geschwindigkeit

„Es ist alles eine Frage der Geschwindigkeit“, sagte Isildur. „Nun, da wir wieder ein Stück vorangekommen sind in unserem Krieg, müssen wir nachsetzen und nicht locker lassen. Dann können wir noch mehr Boden gut machen.“

„Wir müssen vor allem vorsichtig sein“, sagte Gil-galad. „Wenn wir zu viel wollen, können wir leicht alles verlieren, was wir bereits erreicht haben. Und das ist eine Menge.“

„Ich denke, wir sollten einen Mittelweg finden“, sagte Elrond. „Isildur hat Recht, wenn er meint, dass wir nun nicht locker lassen dürfen. Aber auch Gil-galad, dass wir nichts übereilen dürfen. Es muss eben die richtige Geschwindigkeit sein.“


	136. 25. tuile: Heilung

Tag für Tag erlebte Elrond, was der Krieg mit all jenen anrichtete, die in ihm kämpften. Viele der Soldaten waren kaum oder gar nicht im Kampf ausgebildet und für diesen Krieg einbezogen worden. Sie waren Bauern, Handwerker, Händler. Die wenigsten von ihnen hatten das Soldatenleben als Beruf erwählt.

Doch sie alle waren mürbe, viele zerbrochen. Elrond sah ihnen ihre seelischen Schäden an, selbst wenn sie nicht darüber sprachen. Sie wirkten gehetzt, verängstigt. Manche von ihnen verfielen gar in Apathie. Die Schrecken des Krieges verfolgten sie selbst im wachen Zustand.

Würden sie jemals Heilung erlangen? Konnten sie je wieder ganz werden?


	137. 26. tuile: Preis gewinnen

Orden waren seit jeher ein wunderbares Mittel, um die Soldaten zu Höchstleistungen im Kampf anzutreiben.

Elrond liebte es, die Orden zu verteilen, während Gil-galad den Soldaten für seine tapferen Taten in der Schlacht lobte. Das Leuchten in den Augen des Mannes war immer wieder mit höchster Freude zu beobachten, wie es erstrahlte, sobald er vor seinen König und dessen Herold treten und die Auszeichnung entgegen nehmen durfte. Wie er gerader und mit durchgedrückterem Schultern das Zelt wieder verließ und dann vor seinen Kameraden mit seiner Trophäe angab.

Das war eines der äußerst wenigen Dinge, die er am Krieg tatsächlich mochte.


	138. 27. tuile: Einsame Insel

„Ich erinnere mich immer noch an den Glanz Númenors“, seufzte Elendil auf einmal während der Beratung. „Ich werde ihn nie vergessen. Die großen, marmornen Hallen, die goldenen Dächer und stolzen Türme. All die Schiffe und die Fahnen, die an ihren Masten wehten …“

„Vater, das ist Vergangenheit“, erinnerte Isildur ihn. „Auch wenn ich ebenso vermisse, was verloren ging.“

„Aber es ist _unsere_ Vergangenheit!“, begehrte Elendil. „Númenor war ein Wunder. Ein Inselreich zwar, doch sowohl in Reichweite von Mittelerde als auch von Eressea! Schon seit Jahrtausenden hatte die Welt keine Flotte mehr gesehen wie unsere, ein Wald von Masten auf der See!“


	139. 28. tuile: Lautsprecher

„Habe ich schon einmal erwähnt, dass ich die Idee, Befehle mit Hornsignalen zu geben, einfach genial finde?“, sagte Gil-galad.

„Bestimmt erst einige hundert Mal“, scherzte Elrond.

„Der Krieg in Eregion hatte eben auch seine guten Seiten. Nicht nur, dass du Imladris gegründet hast, du hast sogar diesen wertvollen Hinweis vom Herrn Celeborn erhalten. Endlich muss ich mir in der Schlacht nicht mehr die Seele aus dem Leib brüllen.“

„Nun, zumindest meist nicht“, erinnerte Elrond ihn. „Du neigst dazu, dein Horn zu verlieren.“

Galad knuffte ihn in die Seite. „Hör auf. So senil bin ich dann doch nicht.“

„Aber nahe dran!“


	140. 29. tuile: Gemälde

In rascher Geschwindigkeit huschte der Stift über das Papier. Manchmal hatte Elrond diese Attitüden, dass er sich auf diese Weise Ausdruck verschaffen musste, auch wenn üblicherweise die Musik sein Mittel dafür war. Er hatte das Malen und Zeichnen von Onkel Maedhros gelernt.

„Das ist gut, nahezu hervorragend“, lobte Gil-galad. „Ist es die Vorzeichnung für ein Gemälde?“

Elrond nickte. „Erinnerst du dich daran, dass du mich einmal gefragt hast, welche Farbe ich dem Leben geben würde, würde ich es malen? Grün, sagte ich damals, und jetzt merke ich mehr denn je, wie ich in diesem trostlosen Land regelrecht nach Farben giere.“


	141. 30. tuile: Fremde Welten

Es gab hier nichts, an dem sich das Auge ausruhen konnte. Alles war karg und trostlos und wies jedes Leben von sich. Auch wenn Elrond wusste, dass Mordor weiter im Süden durchaus etwas fruchtbarere Gebiete besaß, so konnte er sich nur schwer vorstellen, wie dieses Land auch nur einen Ork ernähren konnte. Ganz zu schweigen von all den Armeen.

Es war ihm, als sei er in einer fremden Welt. Nie zuvor hatte er ein Land gesehen, das auch nur im Ansatz Mordor glich. Nie zuvor hatte er erlebt, wie der Einfluss des Feindes die Erde verderben und verdorren lassen konnte.


	142. 31. tuile: Ich habe Angst

„Ich habe Angst“, wisperte der verwundete Soldat kaum hörbar unter Tränen.

Viele von denen, die Elrond in den Lazaretten versorgte, brauchten nicht wirklich seine Kenntnisse als Heiler, sondern viel mehr einen Seelsorger, jemanden, der ihnen zuhörte und ihre Ängste und Nöte verstand. Elrond bemühte sich, auch das für so viele wie möglich sein zu können.

„Ich weiß“, sagte er daher. „Jeder von uns hat Angst. Aber nur durch Angst können Mut und Heldentaten entstehen. Nur durch Angst können wir stark sein.“

„Aber ich bin nicht stark. Das war ich noch nie.“

„Jeder von uns trägt seine eigene Stärke in sich.“


	143. 32. tuile: Farbenpracht

Elrond beendete sein Gemälde an diesem Tag. Er hatte so viele Farben wie möglich verarbeitet. Zwar besaß er hier bei weitem nicht so viele wie in Bruchtal, doch er hatte sein Bestes getan, um zumindest einige selbst herzustellen mit dem, was ihm gegeben war.

Er war durchaus zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis. Grün war freilich die dominierende Farbe, Grün in allen Facetten und Variationen, die ihm hier möglich waren zu mischen. Er mochte diese Farbe ganz besonders, da sie ihn an die smaragdgrünen Wälder Ossiriands erinnerten und damit auch an seine Kindheit, die wahrscheinlich prägendste und definitiv glücklichste Zeit seines Lebens.


	144. 33. tuile: Entspannug

„Elrond, jetzt setzt du dich hin!“, brauste Gil-galad auf.

„Nein!“, entgegnete dieser ebenso energisch. „Es gibt noch so viel, das ich tun muss. Keine Zeit zum Ausruhen!“

„Wenn du weiter so machst, wirst du bald gar nichts mehr machen können“, mahnte der König. „Du musst doch auch einmal ausruhen, dich entspannen. Nicht immer nur arbeiten, arbeiten, arbeiten. Das habe ich schon so oft an dir beobachtet, und ebenso oft habe ich dir gesagt, dass das nicht gut sein kann.“

„Schlaf ist Entspannung genug.“

„Gerade du als Heiler solltest wissen, dass das nicht reicht. Du Sturkopf, das hast du von Maedhros!“


	145. 34. tuile: Kurzer Prozess

Sauron musste sich eingestehen, dass es ihm überhaupt nicht behagte, dass es seinen Feinden nun doch gelungen war, wieder ein Stück Boden gut zu machen. Er wollte ihnen momentan auch den noch so kleinsten Sieg nicht zugestehen, besonders dann, wenn es hieß, dass sie wertvolle Fortschritte in ihrer Belagerung machen konnten.

Noch war der Kreis um Barad-dûr nicht geschlossen, noch war er nicht in ernsthafte Bedrängnis geraten. Doch vielleicht hatte dieser kleine Erfolg sie in ihren Kriegsplänen bestärkt.

Er musste kurzen Prozess mit ihnen machen, um ihnen keine Möglichkeit zu geben, ihre Stärke weiterhin zu sammeln. Er würde sie zerschmettern!


	146. 35. tuile: Die beste Nacht meines Lebens

„Wir müssen öfters an positive Dinge denken“, sagte Gil-galad an diesem Tag in der üblichen Beratung der Heeresführer. „Immer dreht ich alles nur um Krieg. Kein Wunder, dass so viele hier von Schwermut geplagt sind.“

Elendil musterte den Hohen König skeptisch. „Und was schwebt Euch da genau vor, Euer Majestät?“

Elrond schmunzelte insgeheim. Gil-galad war von Beginn an ihr unermüdlicher Stimmungsmacher gewesen.

„Elrond, was war die beste Nacht deines Lebens?“, fragte Galad frei heraus.

„Nun …“ Der Halbelb druckste verlegen herum. Er wollte nicht vor allen sagen, dass es der Moment gewesen war, in dem er Celebrían seine Liebe gestanden hatte.


	147. 36. tuile: Reue

„Vielleicht hätte ich sagen sollen, dass die beste jene gewesen war, in der wir von Onkel Maglor adoptiert worden waren“, überlegte Elrond.

„Es wäre ehrlich, aber sicher hätten einige daran Anstoß genommen“, sagte Galad. „Aber ich kann dich verstehen – und auch deine Onkel, auch wenn das wiederum selbst nur wenige andere nachvollziehen können. Sie waren am Ende so voller Reue. Und auch wenn der Wahnsinn sie fest umfangen gehalten hatte, waren sie in ihren klaren Momenten dazu bereit gewesen, alles für eine Widergutmachung zu geben.“

„Warum nur sehen alle in ihren die Monster, die sie nie gewesen waren?“, klagte Elrond.


	148. 37. tuile: Prioritäten setzen

„Ich habe unsere Versorgungslinien noch einmal genau überprüfen lassen und dabei unsere Pläne überdacht, die Moral der Truppen zu heben“, sagte Elendil. „Die Linien sind jetzt schon ausgelastet, ich glaube also nicht, dass wir es uns da noch leisten können, zusätzlich für Unterhaltung zu sorgen.“

  „Ich erachte das jedoch als ebenso wichtig wie die Grundversorgung mit Nahrung und Waffen“, hielt Gil-galad dagegen.

  „Wir müssen Prioritäten setzen und uns nicht mit Vergnügungen abgeben“, widersprach Elendil.

  „Ich erachte dies ebenso als eine Priorität wie auch Nahrung und Ausrüstung. Sind Soldaten besser gelaunt, kämpfen sie auch besser und sind motivierter, alles zu geben.“


	149. 38. tuile: Erinnerung

Viele der Soldaten klagten oftmals über Alpträume, die sie selbst am Tage verfolgten. Selbst Thranduil hatte hin und wieder, wenn er in einer etwas kooperativeren Stimmung war, angedeutet, dass es ihm ähnlich erging, zumal er gleichzeitig noch immer um seinen Vater trauerte und die Last stemmen musste, nun sein Volk als dessen König in die Schlacht zu führen.

  Elrond fragte sich, ob sie alle die Erinnerungen an die Schrecken Mordors jemals verlassen würden. Sie hatten sich so tief in sein Gedächtnis eingegraben, dass er bezweifelte, jemals wieder frei von ihnen zu sein.

  Obgleich er momentan nichts anderes so sehr begehrte.


	150. 39. tuile: Heiß und Kalt

Das Klima in Mordor war eigenwillig. Viel zu warme und viel zu kalte Tage wechselten sich in unberechenbarer Reihenfolge ab, und niemand konnte genau vorhersagen, was das Wetter am nächsten Tag für sie bereit hielt. Es war allein von Saurons Willen abhängig.

  Zumeist herrschte ein trockenwarmes, stickiges Klima, das das Atmen oftmals sehr anstrengend gestaltete. Heiße Winde vom Orodruin fegten über die Gorgoroth und trockneten sie fast völlig aus.

  Dann jedoch gab es auch immer wieder jene Momente, in denen der Wind drehte, und eisige Lüfte von den Bergen im Norden herab wehte. Die Temperaturen sanken drastisch innerhalb kürzester Zeit.


	151. 40. tuile: Mein wertvollster Schatz

Die Hingabe, mit der sich Gil-galad seinem Speer widmete, war bemerkenswert. Er war alles für ihn, der letzte Rest Familie, der ihm geblieben war, nachdem ihm schon vor einem Zeitalter alle anderen genommen worden waren.

  Aeglos war ein Geschenk seines Vaters, das letzte, was Fingon seinem Sohn jemals gemacht hatte. Kurz vor seinem Tod hatte er den Speer, den Maedhros einst eigens für ihn angefertigt hatte, seinem Sohn vermacht. Vielleicht hatte er gewusst, dass Ereinion den Speer jeder anderen Waffe vorziehen würde, vielleicht kam diese Vorliebe aber auch erst durch das väterliche Geschenk auf.

  Nun war Aeglos Gil-galads wertvollster Schatz.


	152. 41. tuile: Verantwortung

Verantwortung war eines der Dinge, die Elrond nie hatte kennenlernen wollen. Und doch stand er nun hier, an der Spitze eines Heeres und an der Seite des Hohen Königs und trug mit nur einer Handvoll weiterer Herrscher die Verantwortung für das Schicksal aller freien Völker Mittelerdes auf seinen Schultern.

  Es war ein enormes Gewicht. Bis heute fragte er sich, wie es jemals dazu gekommen war, dass ein Adoptivkind aus einfachen Verhältnissen es jemals so weit gebracht hatte, für den Fortbestand der bisher gekannten Welt verantwortlich zu sein.

  Nur durch Zufall hatte er diese Rolle eingenommen, und doch war er hier.


	153. 42. tuile: Überwindung

Es kostete Elrond auch noch dieser Tage enorm viel Überwindung, Befehle in einem Kampf zu geben. Er wusste, welche Eigenschaften ein Heeresführer besitzen musste, er wusste, welche Ausstrahlung er zeigen musste, und viele ihrer Soldaten liebten ihn und folgten ihm mit Feuereifer in die Schlacht.

  Und doch hatte er immer und immer wieder Angst davor, die Ansprachen vor einem Kampf zu halten. Was wäre, wenn er nur die falschen Worte oder überhaupt keine fand? Und was wäre erst, wenn er im Kampf die falschen Entscheidungen traf und nicht die angemessenen Befehle gab?

Das Schicksal so vieler lag in seinen Händen.


	154. 43. tuile: Ausgezeichnet

„Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, dass man dir nicht oft genug sagt, was für eine ausgezeichnete Arbeit du als mein Herold und Berater leistest“, sagte Gil-galad.

„Du betonst es ständig“, erinnerte Elrond ihn mit einem verstimmten Unterton in der Stimme.

„Aber du leistest nun einmal eine ausgezeichnete Arbeit! Was wäre wir alle nur ohne dich?“

„Wahrscheinlich würde nicht viel passieren“, mutmaßte der Halbelb trocken.

Galad verschränkte die Arme. „Ich wäre mir da nicht so sicher. Eines deiner Hauptprobleme ist, dass du dein Licht viel zu oft unter den Scheffel stellst.“

„Du bist nicht viel besser!“

Gil-galad jedoch schnaubte nur abfällig.


	155. 44. tuile: Schwarzmalerei

„Der Hohe König war vielleicht nicht ganz im Unrecht“, sagte Ceomon am nächsten Tag. „Ihr seht gerne sehr schwarz. Das ist und bleibt einfach nicht gut für Euch, mein Herr.“

Wider Willen musste Elrond schmunzeln. „Du vergisst manchmal, dass ich kein kleiner Junge mehr bin, auf den du aufpassen musst.“

„Anscheinend muss ich das doch manchmal“, widersprach sein langjährigster Freund. „Ihr seid zu pessimistisch, seht viel zu oft alles negativ und am allermeisten Euch. Warum könnt Ihr nicht annehmen, was andere über Euch sagen? Ihr habt Großes geleistet und leistet es noch immer! Das müsst doch selbst Ihr einsehen, Herr.“


	156. 45. tuile: Zeichen setzen

Sauron war verwundbar. Sie wussten es, und oft genug hatten sie es sich in diesem Krieg auch selbst bewiesen. Es war nicht genug, es war nie genug. Immer und immer wieder mussten sie sich dessen erinnern, was sie bereits erreicht hatten und was sie erreichen wollten.

Ihr Ziel war in greifbare Nähe gerückt. Nun mussten deutliche Zeichen gesetzt werden, deutlicher als jemals zuvor. Sie mussten sich selbst zeigen, was sie leisten konnten, und sie mussten es vor allem Sauron demonstrieren.

Motivation war das wohl wichtigste dieser Tage. Ohne sie würden sie rückwärts statt vorwärts gehen. Ohne sie würden sie untergehen.


	157. 46. tuile: Etwas in Frage stellen

Der Krieg ließ Zweifel an allem und jedem aufkommen. Manchmal stellte Elrond sogar den Krieg an sich in Frage. War es gut, was sie hier taten? War es richtig oder hätte es auch andere Wege gegeben?

Natürlich wusste er, dass Gil-galads Bündnis und ihr Feldzug das einzig Vernünftige gewesen war, was sie hatten tun können. Und doch ließen die Strapazen der andauernden Gefahr die Zweifel in ihm aufkommen.

Krieg stellte das Leben an sich in Frage, ließ alles sinnlos erscheinen, was einst gut und richtig erschien.

Was blieb am Ende, wenn alles leergeblutet war? War man nur noch eine Hülle?


	158. 47. tuile: Gedeckter Tisch

„Ich träume schon manchmal von einem gedeckten Tisch“, grummelte Isildur. „Ich bin dieses arme Futter leid, Tag und Nacht immer dasselbe magere Mahl. Ich kann es nicht mehr sehen.“

„Sei still, Isildur, und reiß dich zusammen“, mahnte Elendil. „Ich weiß, dass der Krieg an unser aller Nerven zerrt, aber das ist gerade für dich kein Grund zu jammern. Wir werden weiter das essen, was unsere Soldaten essen. Im Krieg können wir nicht auf einen Luxus wie eine gedeckte Tafel und all ihre Köstlichkeiten hoffen.“

Isildur senkte den Kopf. „Ich bin all das hier satt. Einfach alles. Es ist zu viel.“


	159. 48. tuile: Souvenir

„Ich sollte mir ein Andenken aus Mordor mitnehmen“, sagte Gil-galad völlig ernst.

Erst sah Elrond ihn skeptisch an, doch dann musste er loslachen. „Das meinst du als Scherz, nicht wahr?“, fragte er dennoch. Bei Galad wusste man nie.

„Natürlich nicht!“, kommentierte dieser. „Ich meine das genau so, wie ich es sagte. Ich sollte mir ein Andenken aus diesem Land mitnehmen. Vielleicht einen Vulkanstein. Oder doch lieber einen Orkschild? Was meinst du, Elrond?“

Dieser hob eine Augenbraue. „Das ist absurd, und das weißt du auch! Sollte ich mir langsam Sorgen um deinen Geisteszustand machen?“

„Das musst du ohnehin schon seit langem.“


	160. 49. tuile: Lass mich in Ruhe

Anárions Tod war nicht vergessen. Auch wenn sowohl Elendil als auch Isildur stark waren, so merkte man ihnen den Verlust doch hin und wieder an. Besonders Elendil litt sehr darunter. Dies war ein solcher Tag, an welchem er seinen Schmerz nicht mehr verbergen konnte.

„Lass mich in Ruhe“, knurrte er Isildur an, als dieser ihn dazu bewegen wollte, am Rat teilzunehmen. „Ich will allein sein.“

„Gerade du, der mir stets vorhält, dass wir stark sein müssen, kannst jetzt nicht schwächeln und den alten Mann geben“, konterte Isildur energisch.

„Ich will anständig um deinen Bruder trauern!“

„Die Zeit hattest du gehabt.“


	161. 50. tuile: Bilderrahmen

Elrond hatte von allen, die er liebte und die ihm etwas in seinem Leben bedeuteten, kleine Kohlezeichnungen angefertigt, diese gefirnisst und dann gerahmt. Die Bilder hatte er in seinem Zelt neben seinem Lager aufgestellt. Abends brannte stets eine Kerze neben den Bildern, und er betrachtete sie nicht selten noch lange, bevor er schlafen ging.

Dann strich er über die Bilderrahmen und verlor sich in seinen Erinnerungen an schönere, bessere Zeiten, als er noch keine solch herben Verluste zu betrauern hatte.

Er hatte Angst zu vergessen, wie seine Onkel oder sein Bruder aussahen. Wahrscheinlich war dies sogar seine größte Angst überhaupt.


	162. 51. tuile: Tiefschwarz

Die Wolken waren tiefschwarz, so schwarz, wie Elrond es noch nie gesehen hatte. Bedrohlich stiegen sie vom Orodruin auf, höher und höher, und breiteten sich allmählich über den ohnehin stets dunklen Himmel aus. Alles ohnehin spärliche Licht verschwand und ließ sie in Finsternis zurück. Selbst die Fackeln schienen kaum noch genügend Licht abgeben zu können, zäh und widerspenstig wehrte sich die Finsternis Saurons dagegen.

Sie alle schauten ängstlich zum Himmel auf. Was hatte dies zu bedeuten?, fragten sie sich. Was käme nun auf sie zu? Drohte ihnen neue Gefahr?

Nur die schwarzen Herzen der Orks schlugen bei diesem Anblick höher.


	163. 52. tuile: Die Seele baumeln lassen

Wieder war ein Kampf geschlagen worden, wieder weitestgehend unbeschadet aus ihm hervorgegangen. Es war kein klarer Sieg, für keine der Seiten nicht, dennoch hatten sich beide Kontrahenten schließlich zurückgezogen, als ersichtlich geworden war, dass keiner die stärkeren Truppen aufweisen konnte.

Es war nur ein Scharmützel gewesen, wie es fast täglich vorkam, aber dennoch erlaubte es sich Elrond, hinterher die Seele baumeln zu lassen. Er tat es selten und nur dann, wenn keine ernsteren Verwundungen vorlagen, um die er sich persönlich kümmern musste.

Doch dieses Mal war es eine Wohltat die Füße hochlegen zu können und einfach nichts tun zu müssen.


	164. 53. tuile: Den Vorhang lüften

Das Thema des Theaters war immer wieder ein Gespräch gewesen in den letzten Tagen. Elendil war schwer zu überzeugen gewesen, doch schließlich hatte er eingelenkt, als selbst die Zwerge meinten, dass an der Idee etwas sein könne.

Da nun alle davon überzeugt waren, galt es den Vorhang zu lüften und den Soldaten ihre Idee zu unterbreiten. Elrond war wahrscheinlich ebenso aufgeregt wie ein Schauspieler vor der Generalaufführung. Wie ihr Vorschlag wohl aufgenommen werden würde?

Einige der Männer waren in der Tat skeptisch, die meisten äußerten sich nicht dazu, und manche bekundeten teils reges Interesse.

Die Planung konnte nun also beginnen.


	165. 54. tuile: Schnipsel

Ein mehrere Tage altes Schlachtfeld noch einmal zu betreten und den Blick über die Zerstörung schweifen zu lassen, die hier angerichtet worden war, war ernüchternd  und niederschmetternd, selbst wenn es das Feld des Sieges war.

Der Boden war zumeist aufgewühlt und blutdurchtränkt. Gestank lag in der Luft und riesige Schwärme von Fliegen stoben auf, sobald man in ihre Nähe kam. Zerfetzte Banner steckten im Boden und wehten verloren im Wind, in kleine Stücke gerissen, die nun ziellos umherflatterten.

Die Leichen waren das schlimmste. Überall abgetrennte Körperteile, herausgerissene Innereien. Und erst der Schrecken in den Augen der Getöteten, das unendliche Leid!


	166. 1. laire: Leidenschaft

Krieg war eine Leidenschaft, die schon immer Leiden geschaffen hatte. Elrond kannte mittlerweile viele Generäle in all ihren Armeen, die Feuer und Flamme für den Kampf waren, und er verstand sie nicht. Er konnte nachvollziehen, wenn Soldaten enthusiastisch in den Kampf zogen, nachdem sie die Heldenlieder vernommen hatten, die sie in ihren Laden verbreiten ließen. Er konnte jedoch nicht nachvollziehen, wie viele ihrer Generäle mit Freuden Leid und Tod verbreiteten, selbst wenn sie nur gegen Orks auszogen. Die Kreaturen hatten ihr Ende verdient, doch ihre eignen Soldaten hatten es bei weitem nicht.

Warum brannten manche so leidenschaftlich für den Krieg?


	167. 2. laire: Träumereien

Er hatte viele der Heldenlieder selbst geschrieben, die nun in Lindon und auch teils in Gondor und Arnor verbreitet wurden. Es waren Träumereien, Verspieltheiten, Lautmalereien, die ihren Zuschauern Honig ums Maul schmieren sollten. Er wusste, dass vieles davon Phantasmen waren, aber er wusste auch, dass neue Rekruten solche Träumereien brauchten.

Manche Kriegsmethoden, egal, ob sie nun altbewehrt waren oder nicht, gefielen Elrond nicht. Er mochte es nicht, die Macht der Worte dazu zu benutzen, um anderen ausgeschmückte Lügen vorzusetzen. Und mehr waren seine Lieder nicht. Sie waren nichts anderes als ein Mittel zu Zweck, um ihre Reihen stets wieder aufzufüllen.


	168. 3. laire: Pläne schmieden

„Hast du schon Pläne für das, was nach dem Krieg passiert?“, fragte Gil-galad an diesem Abend seinen Freund.

Dieser schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, sollte ich?“

„Durchaus!“, betonte Galad. „Das spornt dich an, all das hier zu überleben. Also, was könnten deine Pläne sein? Du könntest endlich einmal um Celebríans Hand anhalten oder Imladris‘ Einfluss vergrößern. Wobei, lieber um Celebríans Hand anhalten, das ist der größere Anreiz. Besonders dann, wenn ich es dir befehle.“ Der Noldo grinste.

Elrond schnaubte. „Hör auf damit!“, jammerte er. „Das ist meine Angelegenheit. Du hattest oft genug deinen Spaß damit.“

„Aber der Spaß hört nie auf!“


	169. 4. laire: Außenseiter

Elrond war nicht immer in der recht komfortablen Situation gewesen, wie er sich jetzt in Gil-galads Reich befand. Er war ein Halbelb, und selbst Elben konnten durchaus rassistisch sein, was in seiner Vergangenheit so manch einer als Anlass genommen hatte, um ihn als etwas Schlechteres dastehen zu lassen. Elrond kannte dieses Verhalten schon aus seiner Kindheit, doch erst, als Gil-galad Anfang des Zeitalters begonnen hatte, seine Position immer mehr und mehr zu stärken, war der Widerstand bei einigen gewachsen. Es hatte ihn zahlreiche Konflikte und viele Nerven gekostet sich durchzusetzen.

Selbst dieser Tage fühlte er sich noch manchmal als Außenseiter.


	170. 5. laire: Lange Reise

Das Leben war wie eine lange, ungewisse Reise. Irgendwo in der Welt begann man diese Reise und ging dann seiner Wege. Immer wieder kreuzten sie andere Wege, vermischten sich mit ihnen und trennten sich wieder.

Viele dieser Wege hatten hierher, nach Mordor, geführt. Ihr Ende war ungewiss, der weitere Verlauf all ihrer Reisen verlor sich in der Ferne der Zeit. Der Schatten dieses Landes lag über ihnen und verdunkelte ihren Pfad. Sie wussten, welches Ziel sie erreichen wollten, aber sie wussten nicht, welche Richtung sie dafür einschlagen mussten. Würde der nächste Schritt sie ins Verderben führen oder in ihren Erfolg?


	171. 6. laire: Freitag

Elrond verlor nicht selten jegliches Gefühl für die Zeit. In Mordor waren alle Tage gleich: grau, düster und voller Gefahren. Jeden Tag, jeden Augenblick mussten sie damit rechnen, dass ihnen eine neue Gefahr drohte.

Zeit wurde damit eigentlich bedeutungslos, doch war sie das Einzige, was ihnen noch Ordnung und Struktur gab.

Dieser Tag war Valanya, der Tag der Valar und der letzte und damit heiligste in der Woche der Elben. Eigentlich sollte man ruhen und der Valar gedenken, doch im Krieg war dies oftmals unmöglich.

Elrond sehnte sich nach seiner Heimat und den Zeiten des Friedens und der Ordnung zurück.


	172. 7. laire: Messer und Gabel

Elrond fiel immer und immer wieder auf, wie sehr er sich an den Luxus eines Adelsleben gewöhnt hatte. Seine Onkel gehörten zwar zum Hochadel, hatten aber am Ende in Ossiriand nicht mehr ihrem Stand gemäß leben können. Elrond und sein Bruder waren daher recht ländlich aufgewachsen. Luxus hatte er erst bei Gil-galad kennen gelernt.

Nun, in Mordor, mussten sie alle oftmals auf selbst die einfachsten Dinge verzichten, und nicht selten war es schmerzhaft. Manchmal erstaunte es Elrond sogar, dass sie Messer und Gabel besaßen und dass das Besteck noch nicht eingesammelt worden war, um daraus Waffen und Rüstungen zu schmieden.


	173. 8. laire: Barfuß

Barfuß zu laufen war eine eigene Art von Freiheit. Manchmal tat Elrond dies, um sich befreiter zu fühlen inmitten von Mordor, wo man von allen Seiten bedrängt wurde von Gefahren und der drohenden Präsenz Saurons.

Es war in gewisser Weise reinigend und befreiend. Man konnte sich besser wahrnehmen, besser seine Umgebung spüren und sie in sich aufnehmen. Ohne Schuhe zu laufen, schärfte die Sinne und machte sie empfindsamer für Eindrücke aller Art.

Mittlerweile gingen einige Soldaten verstärkt dazu über, ihren Alltag hin und wieder auch ohne Schuhe zu verbringen. Wahrscheinlich waren auch sie in den Genuss gekommen, das Schuhwerk zurückzulassen.


	174. 9. laire: Eine Entdeckung machen

Krieg war immer eine Extremsituation. Tief im Herzen einer jeden Kreatur widerstrebte es ihr, aus einem anderen Grund heraus als dem Selbsterhaltungstrieb zu töten, und doch wurden sie Tag für Tag im Krieg genau dazu gezwungen.

Sich stets wissentlich in Lebensgefahr zu begeben, hatte jedoch den Effekt, dass man sich selbst erstaunlich gut kennen lernte. Man lotete seine Grenzen aus und überschritt sie nicht selten. Und wenn man es überlebte, dann machte es einen stärker und weiser.

Es waren teils erstaunliche Entdeckungen, die Elrond in den letzten Jahren an sich selbst gemacht hatte. Mordor hatte ihn wie viele andere verändert.


	175. 10. laire: Kindheit

„Ich beneide dich um deine Kindheit“, sagte Gil-galad.

Elrond sah ihn erstaunt an. „Im Gegensatz zu mir kanntest du deine leiblichen Eltern und bist bei ihnen aufgewachsen, standesgemäß und behütet. Im Vergleich zu dir war meine Kindheit die eines Bauerntölpels.“

„Gerade darum beneide ich dich ja. Du warst frei zu tun, was immer du wolltest. Vielleicht hatte Maglor geahnt, dass aus dir etwas Großes werden könnte, wirklich daran geglaubt hatte er jedoch nicht. Du und dein Bruder hattet Kinder sein dürfen, während ich schon immer, seit ich alt genug war, um es zu begreifen, um meine Rolle im Staat wusste.“


	176. 11. laire. Balsam für die Seele

Balsam für die Seele hieß für Elrond, nach einem langen Tag die Füße in seinem Kräutergarten hochzulegen, den Duft der Kräuter zu genießen und sich einen Kelch Wein zu gönnen.

Hier in Mordor hieß es, einen Tag lang nicht ganz so viel Leid und Tod zu sehen wie üblich. Es war ihm immer und immer wieder ein willkommener Anblick, wenn er sah, wie ein schwer verwundeter Soldat wieder auf die Beine kam, nachdem er ihn intensiv gepflegt hatte. Selten sah man Hoffnung dieser Tage in den Augen der Soldaten, doch wenn sie darin aufschien, dann loderte sie umso heller auf.


	177. 12. laire: Gut und Böse

Waren sie nicht alle Monster?

Die Grenzen zwischen Gut und Böse verschwammen schon lange in diesem Krieg und alles, an was sie bisher geglaubt hatten, schien falsch zu sein. War nun alles erlaubt und nichts falsch? Es schien so, als würde der Krieg einen zu allem berechtigen. Elrond hatte nicht selten erlebt, dass insbesondere Elendils und Isildurs Soldaten all ihre Menschlichkeit inmitten des Schlachtengetümmels verloren, und auch bei dem einen oder anderen Elben hatte er dies beobachten müssen.

Wer war nun gut und wer böse, wenn auf beiden Seiten gleichermaßen die Grausamkeiten begangen wurden? Waren sie also alle gleichermaßen Monster?


	178. 13. laire: Pfeffer

„Ist es dir nie seltsam vorgekommen, dass wir an allen Ecken und Enden sparen und uns Beschränkungen auferlegen im Krieg, aber wir unser Essen immer noch zumindest mit Pfeffer und Salz würzen?“, fragte Elrond an diesem Abend, während sie ihre recht magere Suppe löffelten. „Fleisch ist bei weitem nicht mehr alltäglich und auch sonst darben wir meist. Aber Pfeffer ist dennoch immer an unserem Essen dran!“

  Galad betrachtete den Löffel Suppe nachdenklich, den er gerade zum Mund hatte führen wollen. „Seltsam, in der Tat“, sagte er. „Das wollten wir ebenso bedenken. Gewürze einzuführen, ist sehr kostspielig und aufwändig noch dazu.“


	179. 14. laire: Du bist mein Licht

Gil-galad, das Sternenlicht, trug seinen Namen zu Recht. Einst hatte der Sohn der Könige diesen Namen für seine Vorliebe erhalten, seinen Brustpanzer stets auf Hochglanz poliert zu tragen und sich damit weithin sichtbar in das Sonnenlicht zu stellen. Mittlerweile trug er diesen Namen auch aus einem anderen Grund heraus.

Er war ihrer aller Licht, das Licht im Schatten Mordors, das ihre Hoffnungen erhellte und die Verzweiflung im Dunklen vertrieb. Er war der Antrieb hinter allem, der sie unermüdlich und Tag für Tag voranbrachte.

Woher er dazu die Kraft und den Optimismus nahm, wusste Elrond nicht, doch er war froh darum.


	180. 15. laire: Schlaf

„Schlaf wird überbewertet“, knurrte Elrond.

„Herr Elrond!“, protestierte Rethtulu. „Ich weiß, dass Ihr das ganz und gar nicht gerne hört, aber Ihr seid ein Halbelb und könnt nicht einfach so eine Nacht durch arbeiten und dann denken, dass Ihr noch immer voll leistungsfähig seid. Mittlerweile dämmert der nächste Morgen und Ihr pflegt noch immer die Verwundeten.“

„Ach, sei still“, fuhr Elrond ihn an. „Dieser Mann hier braucht meine Hilfe, niemand sonst kann ihn besser pflegen.“

Und auch wenn ihm bereits die Augen zufielen, wollte der Halbelb doch niemals zugeben, dass er in der Tat nichts lieber wollte als zu schlafen.


	181. 16. laire: Adrenalin

Elrond wusste, dass es eine Folge seiner Übermüdung war, dass das Adrenalin nun förmlich durch seinen Venen schoss. Der Kampf um ihn herum war so klar wie selten, und er focht energiegeladen.

Unvermittelt hatten in den frühen Morgenstunden die Wachen Alarm geschlagen und sie zum Kampf gerufen. Elrond hatte sich freilich nicht zurückgehalten. Er wollte sich nicht schonen, das hatte er noch nie leiden können.

Die Aufregung des Kampfes war dieses Mal besonders hoch. Doch ließ sie ihn auch unvorsichtig werden. Sein unüberlegter Übermut ließ ihn unvorsichtig werden. Mit einem stechenden Schmerz zahlte er die Rechnung, und alles wurde schwarz.


	182. 17. laire: Zauberei

Das erste, was Elrond sah, als er wieder zu sich kam, was Galads Gesicht, als sich sein Freund über ihn gebeugt hatte. Das zweite war Elendils Gesicht, welcher neben dem Hohen König am Lager des Herolds stand.

„Jag mir nie wieder so einen Schrecken ein, Elrond!“, rügte Galad seinen Freund.

„Und mir erscheint es wie Zauberei, dass Ihr schon wieder wach seid“, fügte Elendil an. „Ihr seid wahrlich ein Stehaufmännchen! Da überarbeitet Ihr Euch erst und bekommt dann einen ordentlichen Schlag ab und jetzt das!“

„Mach das nie wieder!“, fuhr Galad fort. „Das war mehr als nur dumm von dir!“


	183. 18. laire: Einen Neuanfang starten

Vielleicht sollte Elrond vieles noch einmal überdenken. In letzter Zeit wurde ihm oft gesagt, dass er unvernünftige Dinge tat. Völlig übermüdet in einen Kampf zu ziehen, war allerdings wirklich dumm gewesen. Er fragte sich, was ihn da geritten hatte.

Nun hatte er den Schlamassel: Mehrere gebrochene Rippen und tiefe Fleischwunden an den Armen und in der Schulter. Er war wirklich übel zugerichtet worden.

Es fiel ihm so schwer, auch einmal einen Schritt zurückzutreten. So sehr er den Krieg hasste, so sehr war er bestrebt, ihn zu einem raschen und erfolgreiche Ende zu bringen. Nur hatte er eben doch seine Grenzen.


	184. 19. laire: Vertrauen

An diesem Tag kam Gil-galad am Krankenlager zu Besuch. „Wie konnte das passieren?“, wollte er nun, da das Schlimmste überstanden und der erste Schock vorüber war, im strengen Ton wissen.

„Ich habe dumm gehandelt. Mehr nicht“, erklärte Elrond geknickt.

„Ich vertraue dir, Elrond. Mehr als jedem anderen hier. Da kannst du nicht einfach dumm handeln! Vertrauen ist eine wichtige Sache dieser Tage. Aber wie kann ich auf dich vertrauen, wenn du unvernünftig handelst? Du bist mein Herold!“

Sein Freund war wütend auf ihn, das erste Mal überhaupt und berechtigter Weise, weshalb der Zorn des Königs Elrond nur umso schmerzhafter traf.


	185. 20. laire: So lange ich dich habe ...

„Es tut mir leid“, sagte Gil-galad am nächsten Tag unvermittelt.

Elrond sah ihn erstaunt an. „Was tut dir leid?“

„Dass ich gestern so wütend war, natürlich. Das hätte ich nicht sein dürfen.“

„Nein, nein! Du hattest vollkommen Recht. Ich habe mich wie ein übermütiger Jungspund benommen und dein Zorn ist absolut berechtigt.“

„Es ist nur … Solange ich dich habe, weiß ich, dass ich jeden Tag aufs Neue die Kraft für diesen Krieg finde. Ich war wütend, weil ich geglaubt hatte, dich verloren zu haben, wie du mir das nur hattest antun können. Und … Ach, vergiss es! Werde einfach wieder gesund.“


	186. 21. laire: Geschwister

Gil-galad war eindeutig besorgt um ihn, vielleicht berechtigt, vielleicht auch nicht. Elrond wusste selbst, dass er sehr übel zugerichtet worden war, und er würde sicherlich noch ein paar Tage länger bettlägerig sein.

  Das letzte Mal, als Galad so sehr um ihn besorgt war, war nach Elros' Tod gewesen. Allerdings hatte Elrond, anders als nun, in jenen Tagen tatsächlich die Ambitionen gehabt, seinem Leben ein Ende zu setzen. Sein Bruder war sein Ein und Alles gewesen, sie waren unzertrennlich gewesen, doch auf einmal sah sich Elrond allein in der Welt. Eine Erfahrung, die für ihn grausamer war als selbst dieser Krieg.


	187. 22. laire: Rotes Tuch

„Das ist _Purpur_!“, begehrte Gil-galad auf. „Wir sind im Krieg! Wer kommt auf die Idee, mir eine Robe aus rotem Tuch anzufertigen? Und dann auch noch Purpur! Teurer ging es wohl nicht?“

Elrond, der mittlerweile zumindest wieder kurz gehen und stehen konnte, seufzte. „Ich verstehe den Gedanken dahinter“, sagte er. „Ja, das Färbemittel ist sündhaft teuer und ja, wir brauchen das Geld für unseren Krieg. Aber so kannst du besser im Schlachtengetümmel von unseren Soldaten gesehen werden. Hier gibt es nun einmal wenig Licht, das sich auf deinem Brustpanzer brechen kann.“

„Aber Purpur …“, murmelte Galad. „Konnte es nichts Billigeres werden?“


	188. 23. laire: Den Horizont erweitern

Leider war es noch so eine Sache damit, das Bett zu verlassen. Also begnügte sich Elrond mit der Handvoll Bücher, die er selbst mitgebracht hatte, sowie denen, die er im Lager auftreiben konnte.

„Warum liest du überhaupt noch Bücher über Heilkunde?“, wollte Gil-galad wissen. „Du gehörst selbst zu den Führenden auf diesem Gebiet und hast einige der bedeutendsten Werke dazu selbst verfasst.“

„Man kann immer seinen Horizont erweitern“, betonte der Halbelb. „Es ist äußerst wichtig, dass ich mich immer weiterbilde oder bereits vorhandenes Wissen wieder auffrische. Man kann immer etwas Neues entdecken und neues Wissen erwerben! Außerdem ist mir langweilig.“


	189. 24. laire: Erfolge

Während Elrond noch immer bettlägerig war, ließ er sich von seinen Dienern berichten, wie der Krieg lief. In letzter Zeit hatten sie viele kleinere Folge und nur wenige und auch kaum schmerzliche Rückschläge erlitten. Das war gut, denn es stärkte die Moral der Truppen.

Er fragte sich, ob es noch zu früh war, um schwache Hoffnungen auf ein baldiges Ende der Belagerung zu hegen oder ob er sich diese Träumerei bereits erlauben durfte. Er ging mit solcherlei Hoffnungen lieber sparsam um, um nicht am Ende wieder enttäuscht zu werden.

Doch es war so verlockend, ein Ende am Horizont zu sehen.


	190. 25. laire: Psotkarte

Manchmal überlegte Elrond mit Galgenhumor, dass er hier einen regelrechten Abenteuerurlaub mitmachte. Andere gingen ans Meer in die Wälder oder das Gebirge, um aus ihrem Alltag für eine kleine Weile auszubrechen, und er focht in Mordor, dem gewiss ungastlichsten Land Mittelerdes, einen Krieg aus.

  Celebrían schrieb in ihren Briefen, dass er so etwas nicht sagen sollte, doch Gil-galad war der Ansicht, dass man all das hier nur mit Humor, egal, wie schwarz, ertragen konnte. Und wenn sein Freund schon der Meister der Aufmunterung war, dann wollte er sich ein Vorbild an ihm nehmen. Zumindest für diese Zeit hier in Mordor.


	191. 26. laire: Schokolade

„Ich hörte von etwas, das die Hahadrim Schokolade nennen“, sagte Elendil. „Es soll angeblich aufmuntern wirken.“

  „Was ist das für ein Mittel?“, fragte Elrond. „Etwas, das unsere Soldaten bei Laune halten kann, ist sicherlich hilfreich.“

  „Eine Nascherei, die aus etwas hergestellt wird, das sich Kakao nennt“, erklärte der alte König. „Zucker wird wohl auch beigemischt. Der Kakao lässt sich vielleicht auch in Gondor anbauen.“

  „Aber Zucker ist sehr teuer“, gab Gil-galad zu bedenken. „Das können wir uns nicht leisten.“

  „Wir könnten dennoch in eine ähnliche Richtung weiterdenken“, sagte Elrond. „Die Idee der Schokolade ist an und für sich nicht schlecht.“


	192. 27. laire: Insekt

Insekten waren lästige Biester. Sie konnten leicht unter dem Stiefelabsatz zertreten werden, aber es waren ihrer oftmals so viele, dass man kaum hinterher kam, sie alle zu töten.

  Genau so erging es Sauron mit seinen Feinden. Sie waren mickrige Kreaturen, die alle getötet werden mussten. Sie zu vernichten, war leicht, doch in der Masse nahm dies seine Zeit in Anspruch. Mittlerweile wurde auch das lästig, nicht nur ihre bloße Anwesenheit und ihr Aufbegehren.

  Vielleicht sollte er einfach die Erde aufreißen und sie alle in die Feuer schleudern, die dort unten brodelten. Würde er damit nur nicht sein eigenes Land zerstören …


	193. 28. laire: Verschlungene Pfade

Elrond hatte in den letzten Tagen viel Zeit zum Nachdenken gehabt, während er an sein Bett gefesselt gewesen war.

  Die Pfade des Lebens, seines Lebens, waren verschlungen. Als Kind hatte er Heiler werden wollen, als Jugendlicher damit gerechnet, ein Feld zu bestellen. Und dann waren er und sein Bruder, beide mehr tot als lebendig, in Gil-galads Arme gestolpert, und alles war völlig anders gekommen.

  Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er sie von Anfang an in seinen engsten Kreis aufgenommen. Elros war schließlich König und Urvater eines mächtigen Geschlechts geworden, und Elrond kämpfte nun als Herold Gil-galads um die Freiheit seiner Heimat.


	194. 29. laire: Ein Rätsel lösen

Manchmal war die Führung eines Krieges so, als ob man ein Rätsel lösen wolle. Hin und wieder stand man vor scheinbar unlösbaren Aufgaben und Problemen und musste dennoch eine Lösung finden, um sich nicht dem Untergang preis zu geben.

Bisher schien es Elrond das größte Rätsel gewesen zu sein, wie er die Belagerung Bruchtals hatte überleben können. Doch nun sah er, dass es eine weitaus größere Herausforderung war, der Belagerer zu sein, der Sauron höchstselbst bedrängte. Sie kämpften auf fremdem Boden, dem Gebiet des Feindes.

Doch zu jedem Rätsel gab es eine Lösung. Sie mussten nur lange genug danach suchen.


	195. 30. laire: Sonnenschein

Das Wetter Mordors war eine Tortur. Es war bereits eine Seltenheit, wenn man den einen oder anderen Sternen durch den dicken Rauch und die schweren Schwaden sah, die am Himmel hingen. Doch an diesem Tag geschah etwas ganz und gar Außergewöhnliches.

Für einen kurzen Moment rissen die Wolken auf und gaben den Blick frei auf einen blauen, unbefleckten Himmel und den wärmenden Schein der Sonne.

Wie ein Ertrinkender sich an einen Baumstamm klammerte, reckte Elrond das Gesicht in das wohltuende Licht. Er hatte sich gar nicht vorstellen können, wie sehr man nach normalem wohltuenden Sonnenlicht hungern konnte! Eine reine Wonne.


	196. 31. laire: Unverbesserlich

Ihm wurde immer wieder gesagt, dass er hervorragend zu Gil-galad passe. Elronds charakterliche Eigenschaften waren denen Galads sehr ähnlich. Ceomon hielt ihm gern vor, dass sie beide unverbesserlich waren.

Elrond stritt dies ab, denn immerhin hatte er seinen Freund schon oft von dummen Ideen abbringen können, woraufhin ihm immer vorgehalten wurde, dass Gil-galad sowohl noch nicht geheiratet hatte als noch immer mit der Tür ins Haus fiel, wenn Elrond Geburtstag hatte, und seine Pfannkuchen mitbrachte. Elrond sei da kaum besser, auch er müsse ständig seinen Sturkopf durchsetzen.

Elrond ignorierte die kleine Stimme, die ihm sagte, dass Ceomon eigentlich Recht hatte.


	197. 32. laire: Hintergründe

Schließlich und schlussendlich waren sie im Laufe der letzten Tage und Wochen doch darin übereingekommen, den Soldaten Theaterspiele zu bieten, um sie bei Laune zu halten. Die größte Herausforderung dabei war jedoch das Bühnenbild.

„Nehmt doch einfach Mordor als Hintergrund“, schlug Elrond den Organisatoren vor.

Der Mann vor ihm sah ihn schräg an. „Eine sehr betrübliche Kulisse, mein Herr“, meinte er.

„Nicht, wenn ihr eine Komödie schreibt“, war Elronds Ansicht. „Ich halte es für erfrischend, all das hier mit einer Prise Humor zu sehen.“

Der Mann runzelte die Stirn und schien darüber zu überlegen. „So gesehen eigentlich keine üble Idee …“


	198. 33. laire: Häppchenweise

„Weißt du, was mich frustriert, Galad?“, sagte Elrond.

Dieser schüttelte den Kopf. „Da es dafür sicher einige Gründe geben kann, weiß ich nicht, welchen du meinst.“

„Dieser Krieg, seine Langatmigkeit“, erwiderte der Halbelb. „Alles geht nur häppchenweise voran – oder wieder zurück. Dass wir größere Erfolge vorzuweisen haben, ist so selten geworden.“

„So ist es nun einmal im Krieg, mein Freund. Das, was man Blitzkrieg nennt, ist eine Seltenheit und zudem sehr riskant. Besser, wenn wir mit Bedacht und Vorsicht vorgehen. Aber komm, morgen dürfen wir uns die Komödie ansehen, das heitert dich bestimmt auf.“

Elrond nickte. „Das hoffe ich auch.“


	199. 34. laire: Komik

Heute war der Tag der Uraufführung. Gil-galad führte sich auf wie ein Kind (behauptete jedenfalls Elrond), da er unbedingt wissen wollte, wie ihre Idee bei den Soldaten ankäme.

Die Darsteller, mehrere Elben und Menschen und auch ein Zwerg, hatten sich in der Tat für eine Komödie entschieden: Der dunkle Meister saß in seinem Turn, während mehrere freche Lausbuben ihn piesackten und hervorlocken wollten. Als er endlich herauskam, neckten sie ihn weiter wie freche Waldgeister und spielten ihm allerhand Streiche, bis er endlich zum Schluss des Stückes sein Heim den Jungen überließ. Die Komik des ganzen gereichte ihnen allen zur Heiterkeit.


	200. 35. laire: Ironie des Schicksals

Ob es Ironie des Schicksals, eine Rache Saurons für die Komödie auf seine Kosten oder einfach nur Pech war, dass ihr Feind die Feier nach der erfolgreichen Uraufführung sprengte, wusste Elrond nicht zu sagen. Kurz nach Mitternacht ertönten die Warnhörner und schlugen Alarm. Im Schutze der Dunkelheit, die in Mordor auf ihre ganz eigene Art nahezu undurchdringlich war, hatten sich die Orks und Wolfsrudel herangeschlichen und attackierten sie.

Es endete desaströs, wie es niemals hätte enden dürfen. Die Feierlichkeit hatte sie unaufmerksam gemacht und viele der Beteiligten waren alkoholisiert. Elrond tat, was er konnte, doch er konnte keine Wunder wirken.


	201. 36. laire: Jemanden enttäuschen

Elrond betrachtete frustriert das Schlachtfeld des Vortages, während er langsam seinen Weg zwischen den Toten hindurch suchte.

„Ich habe dich enttäuscht, Gil-galad“, sagte er bitter zu seinem Freund.

Dieser schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Blödsinn!“, fuhr er den Halbelben an. „Du kannst mich doch nicht enttäuschen! Wenn, dann tragen wir alle hieran Schuld. Wir sind unvorsichtig geworden, haben zugelassen, dass so viel Bier und Wein getrunken wird und zu wenige Soldaten einsatzbereit sind. Es war dumm, wir haben einen Fehler gemacht und dafür gezahlt. Die Niederlage war ein herber Schlag, Elrond, aber sie hat uns nicht vollends in die Knie gezwungen.“


	202. 37. laire: Küss mich

Elrond flüchtete sich in seine Ideenwelt. Das tat er immer, wenn er nicht mehr weiter wusste und überfordert war. Und die momentane Lage überforderte ihn definitiv.

Er durchwühlte seine Briefe und Konversationen mit Celebrían, seine Tagebucheinträge, einfach alles, das ihm Erinnerungen an schönere Zeiten und Momente gab als der Horror um ihn herum.

Schließlich presste er einen Brief fest an seine Brust, in welchem Celebrían über ihre Liebe zu ihm sprach. Ein leises und sehnsüchtiges Seufzen entfloh sich ihm.

„Küss mich“, flüsterte er in die Stille seines Zeltes hinein und stellte sich vor, dass seine Liebste nun bei ihm war.


	203. 38. laire: Lampe

„Diese Lampen, die die Noldor einst in Valinor erfunden hatten, sind wirklich ein Wunderding“, stellte Elrond fest, während er besagte Lampe genauestens unter die Lupe nahm.

Gil-galad besah sich das einen Moment schweigend und mit verschränkten Armen. „Elrond, du lenkst vom Thema ab, und ich weiß, wieso“, betonte er. „Die Niederlage war ein herber Schlag, ja, aber jetzt ist Schluss damit, dass du dich wieder einmal einigelst und dich überfordert fühlst.“

„Aber …“

„Kein Aber! Ich bin sonst schon immer so nachsichtig mit dir, aber das können wir, so Leid es mir tut, hier einfach nicht gebrauchen. Sei wieder mein Herold.“


	204. 39. laire: 5 Minuten Pause

Elrond hatte sich Gil-galads Worte zu Herzen genommen und sich in seine Arbeit gestürzt. Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass er seinen Freund hängen ließ und ihm nicht mehr unterstützend unter die Arme griff!

„Du schwankst stets zwischen Extremen, mein Freund“, sagte Galad. „Ein Mittelding scheinst du nicht zu kennen.“

Elrond runzelte fragend die Stirn. „Wie meinst du das?“

„Ich sagte, dass du dich nicht mehr vergraben sollst, nicht, dass du dich gleich wieder überarbeiten sollst. Denn du bist auf dem besten Wege dorthin. Daher setzt du dich jetzt hin, trinkst einen Kelch Wein und atmest durch, bis du weiter machst.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wir kommen hier an einen Punkt, auf den ich ziemlich lange gewartet habe. Bevor ich meinen Account auf FF.de löschte, kam ich bis zu genau diesem Kapitel. Alle weiteren Kapitel waren also vorher noch nie veröffentlicht. Viel Spaß beim weiteren Lesen und lasst sehr gern Feedback da! Das sieht hier aktuell arg mager aus :(


	205. 40. laire: Zwei kleine Worte

„Weißt du, was bis heute nicht in meinen Kopf will, Elrond?“, sagte Gil-galad an diesem Abend, als sie sich in freundschaftlicher Runde nach getanem Tagwerk bei einem Kelch Wein zusammengefunden hatten.

Der Halbelb schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber du wirst es mir bestimmt gleich sagen.“

„Exakt. Ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, wie du jemals hattest aus dir herausgehen und Celebrían deine Gefühle für sie beichten konntest.“

Elrond hätte es wissen müssen! Dieses Thema schon wieder! „Man mag es kaum glauben, aber zwei kleine Worte kann auch ich noch aussprechen.“

„Aber zwei Worte, die einem verblüffend schwer über die Lippen gehen.“


	206. 41. laire: Schneeweiß

Mit skeptischem Blick besah sich Gil-galad seine Kleidung.

  „Du behauptest immer, dass ich sonderbare Stimmungsschwankungen hätte“, sagte Elrond. „Das mag durchaus stimmen, das trifft für dich aber auch zu. Was ist nun an deiner Kleidung auszusetzen?“

  „Sie ist schneeweiß“, sagte der König. „Immer. Und sind einmal Flecken von der Asche, Blut oder andere Flecken darauf, ist sie am nächsten Tag wieder genauso weiß wie vorher.“

  „Du hattest schon immer gern weiß getragen. Warum nun auf einmal die Skepsis?“

  „Wir sind im Krieg, Elrond, und eine Reihe von Leuten hat keine anderen Sorgen, als mir stets tadellos gewaschene Kleidung zu präsentieren.“


	207. 42. laire: Schlüsselloch

Der Kampf war im vollen Gange. Von Norden her hatte sich eine Bande von Orks herangeschlichen und gehofft, dass ihre Späher sie nicht ausmachen würden. Ihre Hoffnungen waren nicht aufgegangen.

  Elrond war erst später hinzugestoßen und sah nun auf den Kampf unter ihm herab. Es lief gut, und er musste vielleicht wirklich nicht jeden Kampf selbst befehligen, also tat er es dieses Mal auch nicht.

  Das schmale und längliche Tal war ein Schlüsselloch und bot kaum Platz für irgendwelche Manöver. Hätten sie die Späher nicht zufällig entdeckt, hätten sie sie in der Tat wie durch ein Schlüsselloch hervorragend ausspionieren können.


	208. 43. laire: Ein Leben verändern

Elrond wälzte wieder einmal seine Heilbücher. Seine Mine war ernst und konzentriert, währen er den Ring an seinem Finger hin und her drehte.

  „Ihr macht Euch über irgendetwas Gedanken“ stellte Rethtulu fest. „Was ist es?“

  „Während des Kampfes hat sich ein Soldat eine sehr komplizierte Verletzung zugezogen“, erklärte Elrond. „Er schwebt momentan nicht in Lebensgefahr, aber dennoch weiß ich nicht, wie ich ihm zufriedenstellend helfen kann. Das fuchst mich, du weißt, wie ich da bin. Und jetzt lässt es mir keine Ruhe.“

  „Dann tut das, was Ihr immer tut“, sagt Rethtulu. „Ein Leben verändern. Darin seid Ihr hervorragend, mein Herr.“


	209. 44. laire: Du hast versagt

Durch und durch zufrieden beobachtete Sauron das Treiben im Heereslager seiner Feinde. Sie glaubten zu wissen und wussten doch nichts. In ihrer Unwissenheit entwarfen sie große Pläne und glaubten, dass sich ihr Sieg allmählich am Horizont abzeichnen würde. Doch nichts dergleichen war!

Sie hatten versagt, auch wenn sie es sich noch nicht eingestehen wollten. Dass sie nach Mordor gekommen waren, war ihr Fehler gewesen. Von hier würden die wenigsten lebend entkommen, und jene, die es taten, würden seine Sklaven sein.

Sauron aalte sich in seinem Erfolg und seiner Boshaftigkeit. Der vollkommene Triumph fühlte sich so süß an, ach so süß.


	210. 45. laire: Schuld und Sühne

In gewisser Weise war ihre momentane Situation den Noldor zu verschulden. Einst hatten sie gegen die Valar rebelliert und diesen Krieg begonnen. Morgoth hatten sie bekämpfen wollen und sich damit Feinde geschaffen, die sie noch dieser Tage sühnen lassen wollten.

  Elrond würde nicht sagen, dass es ihn reute, was sein Volk in der Vergangenheit getan hatte, doch er sagte, dass es nun ihre Pflicht war, für ihren finalen Sieg zu kämpfen. Sauron musste niedergeworfen werden!

  Sie hatten eine Schuld und leisteten mit diesem Krieg ihre Sühne. Und sie leisteten sie mit Stolz, mit wehenden Bannern und dem Klang heller Hörner.


	211. 46. laire: Langsam

„Die Soldaten murren“, sagte Elendil. „Manche jedenfalls. Obwohl wir stets unser Bestes geben und gaben, scheint es noch nicht genug zu sein, denn sie sagen, dass diese Belagerung zu langsam vorangeht. Barad-dûr ist noch immer nicht komplett abgeriegelt vom restlichen Mordor.“

  „Und was sollten wir Eurer Meinung nach tun?“, fragte Gil-galad. „Denn ich sehe keine Möglichkeit, unseren Krieg schneller voranzutreiben.“

  „Es ist das alte Thema, das wir schon so oft hatten“, sagte der alte König. „Wir sollten vielleicht darüber nachdenken offensiver vorzugehen. Denn es stimmt durchaus, dass wir sehr langsam und mit Bedacht vorgehen.“

  „Vielleicht auch besser so“, murmelte Elrond.


	212. 47. laire: Weißer Gartenzaun

Elrond träumte, doch dieses Mal war es ausnahmsweise einmal kein Alptraum. Er träumte von einem Garten. Um den Garten herum war ein weißer Gartenzaun gezogen, und dieser Zaun wiederum schloss hübsch hergerichtete Beete voller Nutzpflanzen, Kräutern und Blumen ein. Erdbeeren waren ganz besonders viele angepflanzt, denn er liebte Erdbeeren.

  Auf einer Wiese, die ebenfalls zum Garten gehörten, spielten zwei Kinder, Jungen und augenscheinlich Zwillinge. Auf einer Bank unter einer Weide saß Celebrían und sah den Jungen lächelnd beim Spielen zu.

  Als Elrond erwachte, lächelte er, denn er wusste, dass der Traum eines Tages Wirklichkeit wurde, dass dies seine Zukunft war.


	213. 48. laire: Einschränkung

„Mir gehen diese Adeligen auf die Nerven!“, knurrte Gil-galad verstimmt in seinen Weinkelch.

„Wir sind selbst adelig“, erinnerte Elrond ihn. „Aber was stört dich am Rest?“

„Einige von ihnen“, räumte Galad ein. „Nicht alle. Die, die mich stören, sind jedoch schlimm genug. Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass einige von ihnen tatsächlich noch jammern können, welch _schreckliche_ Einschränkungen sie erleiden müssten, welch untragbare Entbehrungen sie auf sich nähmen, während sie meinen Befehlen folgen?“

Elrond hob nur spöttisch eine Augenbraue. „Das sind allerdings auch diejenigen, die die schrillsten Kleider auf Banketten tragen und schreien, dass sie sterben, sobald sie einen Kratzer abbekommen.“


	214. 49. laire: Schritt für Schritt

Da das Thema des Vorabends den König sehr nahe zu gehen schien, hatte er es für abgebracht befunden, am Folgetag eine Ansprache zu halten.

„Ich weiß“, sagte er irgendwann, nachdem er seine Soldaten und Kommandanten für ihr Tun und ihre Leistungen gelobt hatte, „dass viele murren. Jeden von uns, auch mich, belastet es, diesen Krieg führen zu müssen und doch scheinbar nicht voranzukommen. Doch wir kommen voran, Schritt für Schritt! Jeder noch so unbedeutend erscheine Schwertstreich, jeder verschossene Pfeil bringt uns unserem Ziel entgegen. Wir müssen es uns stets vor Augen führen, zu jeder Zeit: Wir kämpfen für unsere Freiheit!“


	215. 50. laire: Was wäre wenn

Manchmal lag Elrond abends allein mit sich und seinen Gedanken auf seinem Bett und grübelte. Und manchmal fragte er sich, was denn wohl wäre, wenn alles anders gekommen wäre.

Sie bekämpften Sauron, weil er ihr erklärter Feind war. Und warum war er es? Weil einst die Noldor gegen seinen Herrn und Meister rebelliert hatten, jener, der stets nach Macht strebte.

Es war alles eine Frage der Macht. Elrond wusste nicht, welches Gift Melkor einst dem Maia Mairon eingeträufelt hatte, dass er zu Sauron wurde, ebenso verkommen wie Melkor. War die Antwort auf die Verkommenheit Melkors in der Ainulindale zu finden?


	216. 51. laire: Stress

Stress war etwas, das dieser Tage ein häufiger Wegbegleiter war. Besonders die Heerführer standen unter dem ständigen Druck, keine Fehler zu begehen, um auf ihren Sieg hinzuarbeiten. Das hieß jedoch nicht, dass Elrond automatisch besser damit umgehen konnte.

Er hatte nie Verantwortung tragen wollen. Dennoch hatte es sich irgendwie so zugetragen, dass er an jener Position stand, in der er sich nun sah: als rechte Hand des Königs und dessen offizieller Erbe.

In den meisten Fällen verdrängte er, was ihn belastete. Davon verschwand es jedoch nicht, rumorte weiter in ihm und bedrückte ihn. Lange würde er nicht mehr davonlaufen können.


	217. 52. laire: Auf meine Kosten

Elrond wusste schon, als Fror das Zelt des Hohen Königs betrat, dass das Kommende in einem Streit enden würde, obwohl der Zwerg seine beste Geschäftsmine aufgelegt und sich in seine feinste Kleidung angetan hatte.

„Hochgeschätzter König, Euer Majestät“, begann Fror auf ein Zeichen Gil-galads hin. „Ihr wisst, dass wir, die Erben Durins und sein Volk, bestrebt sind, diesen Krieg zu gewinnen, und wir wissen, dass wir dies nur gemeinsam erreichen können. Aber Ihr erlaubt mir hoffentlich folgende Feststellung, dass der Krieg auf unsere Kosten geführt wird.“

Elrond konnte förmlich zusehen, wie die Wut in Gil-galad aufkochte über die Worte Frors.


	218. 53. laire: Alkohol

Elrond konnte Alkohol, insofern es darum ging, sich zu besaufen, und nicht, um bei einem Glas guten Weines gepflegtes Gespräch zu führen, vorn und hinten nichts abgewinnen. Er konnte jedoch jene durchaus gut nachvollziehen, die sich dennoch jeden Abend betranken, um die Schrecken des Krieges zu vergessen.

Der Spaß hörte jedoch dann für ihn auf, wenn das ganze ausartete. Fast täglich kamen ihm Berichte von Besäufnissen zu Ohren, die in der einen oder anderen Weise ausgeartet waren. Entweder prügelte man sich oder trank sich zur Besinnungslosigkeit und landete im schlimmsten Fall im einem Lazarett.

Das musste aufhören! Doch wie nur?


	219. 54. laire: Ein Wunder erleben

Aus der Sicht eines Heilers gab es für Elrond nichts Schöneres, als die Hoffnung in den Augen seiner Patienten aufscheinen zu sehen, besonders dann, wenn eigentlich alles verloren schien. Niemand wusste, dass sich Elrond manchmal von Gil-galad Vilya lieh und mit dem Ring der Macht das vollbrachte, was andere als „Wunder“ erlebten.

Der Mann vor ihm auf der Pritsche hatte akzeptiert, dass er nur noch mit einer Krücke würde laufen können. Den Verlust eines Körperteils hinzunehmen, fiel Menschen so viel leichter und so war auch ihre Freude größer, dass sie, obgleich sie sicheren Tod gegenübergetreten waren, doch noch leben durften.


	220. 55. laire: Puzzleteile

Solch ein Heer wie ihres war eine riesige Maschinerie. Jeder hatte seinen eigenen kleinen Teil zu leisten und trug damit zum großen Ganzen bei, sorge dafür, dass alles so lief, wie es laufen sollte.

Im Grunde war es ein beeindruckendes System. Jeder war ein kleines Puzzleteil, winzig nur im Vergleich zur Gesamtheit, doch würde auch nur ein Teil fehlen, wäre das gesamte Bild zerstört.

Auch wenn der Krieg eine unschöne und ausgesprochen hässliche Angelegenheit war, konnte Elrond nicht abstreiten, dass er durchaus stolz auf sich und seine Taten war, seinen zugegebener Maßen nicht gerade bescheidenen Anteil daran leisten zu können.


	221. 56. laire: Versammlung

Wenn es eines gab, was Elrond hasste, dann Versammlungen. Besonders dann, wenn Gil-galad sie groß angelegt und alle Heerführer zusammengerufen hatte. Das kam selten vor, da es nicht immer notwendig war, sich in solch umfangreichen Maße mit allen abzusprechen, wie ihre nächsten Schritte auszusehen hatten.

Thranduil und die Zwerge unter einen Hut zu bekommen, war ein Kunstwerk sondergleichen. Thranduil zusätzlich noch den Noldor gegenüber zu besänftigen nicht minder kompliziert. Die Abneigungen beruhten freilich auf Gegenseitigkeiten, auch die Zwerge hieben nach allen Seiten, wie sie nur konnten.

Ja, dies würde mit Sicherheit ein sehr schöner Tag werden, war sich Elrond sicher.


	222. 57. laire: Frühstück

Nach dem gestrigen Tag lag Elrond noch lange wach und lies Revue passieren, was sie besprochen hatten, wenn sie sich nicht wieder einmal an die Kehlen gegangen waren. Das hatte ihn freilich um einigen Schlaf gebracht, was ihm freilich nicht gerade gelegen kam.

Umso erfreulicher war daher für ihn die Überraschung, die Ceomon für ihn an diesem Morgen vorbereitet hatte.

„Schaut, Herr“, begrüßte er ihn und reichte ein vollgestelltes Frühstückstablett ans Bett. „Ich dachte, Euch würde das gefallen.“

„Honigbrötchen und Marmelade!“, rief Elrond erstaunt aus. „Wie wunderbar! Wo hast du das denn auftreiben können?“

„Tja … Mein Geheimnis.“ Ceomon lächelte unergründlich.


	223. 58. laire: Die Wahrheit liegt begraben

„Manchmal wüsste ich nur zu gern, warum es zu all dem hier kam“, seufzte Gil-galad.

„Das fragen wir uns gewiss alle“, erwiderte Elrond.

„Warum übernahm er Númenor? Warum ließ er die Ringe der Macht schmieden? Wir meinen die Antworten zu wissen, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass wir doch nur an der Oberfläche kratzen, nicht tiefer gehen. Sag, Elrond, hat Celebrimbor jemals mit dir über das Schmieden der Ringe geredet?“

„Nichts, was wir nicht schon längst wüssten. Er mied das Thema lieber. Und jetzt liegen die Wahrheiten, die er vielleicht kannte, begraben unter dem Staub und den Trümmern seines Landes.“


	224. 59. laire: Geburtstag

„Eines hatte mich schon immer verwundert, Elrond, mein Freund“, sagte Gil-galad.

Elrond horchte auf. „Was ist es?“

„Du und dein Bruder, ihr habt immer euren Geburtstag gefeiert“, sagte der König. „Gut, bei Elros war es nachvollziehbar, als König von Númenor. Aber warum du auch? Warum folgst du in dieser Sache den Konventionen der Menschen, obgleich du damals anders als dein Bruder nicht ihr Schicksal gewählt hattest?“

„Stell dir vor, wie seltsam es wäre, auf einmal ein Jahr älter zu sein als dein Zwilling“, kommentierte Elrond. „Ich fand diesen Gedanken höchst seltsam, also entschieden wir uns so. So einfach ist das.“


	225. 60. laire: Geburtstag

Elrond war Gil-galad durch tiefe Freundschaft verbunden, jeder wusste das. Dabei war jeder Dienst, den Elrond für seinen Freund leistete, in seinen Augen immer noch kein Ausgleich für das, was Gil-galad damals für ihn getan hatte.

Sie waren dem Tode nahe, er und sein Bruder. Beleriand war nicht mehr, die alte Welt war auseinander gebrochen und alles, was sie einstmals Heimat genannt hatten, war in den Fluten der Belegaer versunken.

Ihre Flucht nach Mittelerde hatte sie beide fast das Leben gekostet. Wären sie nicht durch Zufall über Gil-galad und seine Leute gestolpert, ihr damals noch kurzes Leben wäre beendet gewesen.


	226. 61. laire: Trauma

„Ich mache mir Sorgen, Gil-galad“, sagte Elrond an diesem Abend zu seinem Freund.

Diesem entging nicht der bedrückte Ton in der Stimme des Halbelben, und er hob den Kopf. „Worum geht es?“, wollte er wissen.

„Wunden des Körpers kann ich heilen, doch nicht die der Seele“, sagte Elrond. „Viele der Soldaten, die ich heute wieder in den Lazaretten sah, werden ein lebenslanges Trauma von dem hier erlittenen davontragen. Es macht mich verrückt, dass ich ihnen nicht dabei helfen kann, auch diese Wunden zu heilen.“

„Werden wir nicht alle dieses Trauma für den Rest unseres Lebens mit und tragen, mein Freund?“

 


	227. 62. laire: Regen

Regen war ein höchst seltener Anblick in Mordor. Es erstaunte Elrond immer wieder, wenn sie überhaupt ein kleines Rinnsal genießbaren Wassers fanden. Doch Regen war etwas, das eine wahre Rarität darstellte.

Es war kein schöner Regen, kein belebender Landregen oder erfrischender Frühlingsregen. Was da vom Himmel fiel, war zumeist nur eine mit Asche durchsetzte graue Masse, die gerade noch flüssig genug war, um in Tropfen herabzufallen.

Nichtsdestotrotz war es Regen, Wasser, das die Landschaft stets unverhofft zum Erblühen brachte. Überall an den undenkbarsten Orten schoben sich kleine Pflanzen der Nässe entgegen.

Die Hartnäckigkeit des wenigen Lebens in Mordor war beeindruckend.

 


	228. 63. laire: Leistung

„Manchmal habe ich ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass wir unsere Soldaten zu immer mehr Leistung anhalten“, sagte Elrond.

„Aus dir spricht die sanfte Seele des Heilers, mein Freund“, erwiderte Gil-galad. „Zumindest für diese Zeit solltest du besser häufiger den Herold hervorholen.“

Der Halbelb seufzte. „Vielleicht hast du Recht“, räumte er ein. „Nichtsdestotrotz braucht ein Krieg Heiler, die sich der zahllosen verwundeten annehmen.“

„Vor allem braucht er aber Heerführer, die sich nicht übernehmen.“

„Das alte Thema …“

„Ja, und aktuell wie eh und je. Elrond, du solltest dich nicht um die Leistungen anderer sorgen, und besser auf deine achten.“

Elrond seufzte und nickte bloß.

 


	229. 64. laire: Bildfetzen

Manchmal versank er in wirren Träumen, selbst im wachen Zustand, und er konnte nichts dagegen unternehmen. Sein Geist driftete ab und erging sich in einer Kaskade zusammenhangsloser Bilder. Dann wusste er wieder einmal überdeutlich, dass der Krieg an seiner Selbst nagte.

Er zermürbte ihn, zerfraß seine Substanz und forderte ihn bis zu seinen Grenzen.

Was er sah, war nicht selten verstörend. Wahrheit und Vision vermischten sich und waren nicht voneinander zu unterscheiden. Sah er nur den Krieg in Mordor oder sah er, was ihnen bevorstand? Sah er gar, wie sie am Ende in Sklaverei untergehen und auf immer vergessen würden?

 


	230. 65. laire: Geld regiert die Welt

Schweigend und mit immer dunkler werdender Miene saß Gil-galad da und starrte auf das Pergament vor ihm. Er rührte sich nicht.

Auch Elrond gab keinen Laut von sich, sondern wartete geduldig, bis er wieder gefragt war. Er wusste, dass man den König in Momenten wie diesen besser nicht ansprach.

„Schei…“, setzte dieser zu einem Fluch an, unterbrach sich aber noch rechtzeitig. Frustriert klatschte er das Schreiben auf seinen Tisch. „Dieser Krieg macht mich arm! Hat mich bereits arm gemacht!“

„Ist das nicht vielleicht etwas übertrieben?“, räumte Elrond vorsichtig ein.

„Pah! Geld regiert die Welt, so sieht’s aus. Selbst in Kriegszeiten.“

 


	231. 66. laire: Nachts

„Herr Elrond! Wacht auf! Elrond!“, rief Ceomon aus und schüttelte seinen Herrn kräftig an der Schulter.

Dieser fuhr keuchend aus seinem Schlaf und sah sich verwirrt um. Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn.

Erleichtert atmete Ceomon auf. „Ich dachte schon, Ihr wacht gar nicht mehr auf.“

„Was ist passiert?“

„Ihr hattet einen Alptraum, ein besonders schlimmer, wie es schien. Ich hielt es für angebracht, Euch zu wecken.“

Elrond fasste sich an den Kopf. „Du tatest gut daran. Ich glaube … ich glaube, ich muss erst einmal verarbeiten, was ich sah, ehe ich darüber kann. Die Voraussicht ist kein Geschenk der Valar.“

 


	232. 67. laire: Die Zeichen stehen auf Sturm

„Uns steht eine Heimtücke des Feindes bevor“, sagte Elrond. „Ich weiß nicht, wann, und ich weiß nicht, was. Dennoch habe ich es in meinen Träumen gesehen. Die Zeichen stehen auf Sturm.“

„Ist das nicht jeden Tag der Fall?“, erwiderte Gil-galad. Doch dann schmunzelte er unerwartet. „Weißt du, wenn nicht gerade du das sagen würdest, es klänge doch arg seltsam.“

Elrond verzog in Erinnerung an die letzte Nacht das Gesicht. „Ich möchte darüber gerade nicht scherzen“, sagte er.

Sein Freund legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Teilen will ich mit dir nicht. Aber ein bisschen Fröhlichkeit hat noch nie geschadet.“

 


	233. 68. laire: Ich brauche dich

Der Brief kam unerwartet, aber nicht unverhofft. Aus den Zeilen sprach Celebríans Angst um Elrond, auch wenn sie es nie direkt ansprach.

„Ich brauche dich“, schrieb sie, und es zerriss Elrond das Herz, als er sich vorstellte, wie sie allein in Lórien war und darauf wartete, dass er aus dem Krieg zurückkehrte.

Ihm waren die Hände gebunden. Mehr als Briefe zu schreiben konnte er nicht, er war hier verpflichtet, trug seinen Teil dazu bei, Sauron zu besiegen, während er eigentlich weit weg von all den Schrecken sein wollte.

Ja, auch er brauchte seine Celebrían jetzt wie die Luft zum Atmen.


	234. 69. laire: Scherben

„Manchmal stelle ich mir vor, was passieren wird, wenn wir versagten“, sagte Elrond. „Wie die ganze Welt in Scherben liegt, unsere Städte in Trümmern, unsere Festungen geschliffen. Unsere ganze Kultur, unsere Geschichte und unser Wissen wird untergehen und für immer verloren sein. Alles, was uns ausmacht.“

Gil-galad warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu. „Denk nicht einmal daran, daran zu verzweifeln“, sagte er scharf. „Wir werden siegen, das steht außer Frage. Nimm diese Gedanken lieber als Motivation, sie niemals Wirklichkeit werden zu lassen.“

Elrond schwieg eine Weile und sann darüber nach. „Aber es ist so schwer“, sagte er schließlich.

„Ich weiß.“


	235. 70. laire: Narrenfreiheit

Elrond hatte es sich in den letzten Tagen nicht leicht gemacht, er wusste das. Seine Sehnsucht nach Celebrían war momentan wieder besonders groß, seine Gedanken weilten so gut wie jeden Augenblick bei ihr. Sich in seinen schönen Erinnerungen an die gemeinsamen Momente mit ihr zu verlieren, machte die Sache nicht gerade leichter.

Doch er wusste: Gerade er hatte keine Narrenfreiheit. Er musste sich am Riemen reißen und bei der Sache bleiben, die jetzt, im Moment, wichtig war: die Belagerung Barad-dûrs.

Er war der Herold, zu ihm schauten die Soldaten auf.

Allerdings machte das die Sache für ihn nicht unbedingt leichter.


	236. 71. laire: Schlafende Hunde wecken

Etwas lag in der Luft.

Hinterher ärgerte sich Elrond, dass er nicht auf Garahû geachtet hatte. Sein Wolfshund hatte es schon beim Schlafen gehen gespürt. Er war unruhig gewesen, wollte nicht schlafen.

Mitten in der Nacht sprang er auf und lief winselnd umher. Elrond wollte ihn schon genervt anherrschen, als sein Hund plötzlich laut bellend aus dem Zelt stürmte. Nur Augenblicke später ertönte das Warnsignal.

„Wolfsreiter!“, hallte der Ruf laut durch das Lager.

Sofort war Elrond hellwach und griff zu Waffen und Rüstung, um die Verteidigung zu organisieren.

Garahû war definitiv eine bessere Wache als der Rest von ihnen zusammengenommen.


	237. 72. laire: Allein sein

„Dein Hund ist genial, Elrond!“, lobte Gil-galad und tätschelte Garahû den Kopf. Diesem schien die Liebkosung sichtlich zu gefallen.

„Ich hätte besser auf ihn hören sollen.“ Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte Elrond an: „Er tut mir ehrlich gesagt Leid. Ich habe selten genug Zeit für ihn und er ist oft allein. Für ein Tier wie ihn ist das nicht gut.“

„Vielleicht solltest du ihn öfters bei dir führen. Letzte Nacht hat er immerhin seinen Nutzen gezeigt. Und lieb ist er auch. Nicht war, Großer?“

Garahû bellte fröhlich, wedelte mit dem Schwanz und bedankte sich mit einem Hundekuss auf die Hand.


	238. 1. yávië: Sich gehen lassen

Es war für Elrond kein neuer Gedanke, den Gil-galad ihm am Vortag eingegeben hatte. Er hatte schon des Öfteren überlegt, Garahû auch in den Kämpfen bei sich zu führen.

  Er beschloss, es auf einen Versuch ankommen zu lassen. Das Tier brauchte natürlich eine Eingewöhnungszeit, etwas, das es auf den direkten Kampf vorbereitete.

  Garahû sah die Sache anders: Für ihn war die Welt ein Spielplatz, ein Ort, an dem er sich gehen lassen und seinem Herrn auf der Nase herumtanzen konnte.

Seufzend betrachtete Elrond den Hund, der an nichts Anderes dachte als an sein Spiel. Ihnen stand offensichtlich einige Arbeit bevor.


	239. 2. yávië: Flüstern

Es hieß, dass, wenn man starb, das Leben an einem vorbeizog. Elrond wusste nicht viel darüber, denn er erhielt die Leben anderer und wollte nicht dem Tod seine Geheimnisse entlocken. Gewiss, eine Weile hatte er es versucht, als sich abzeichnete, dass es mit seinem Bruder zu Ende ging, doch mittlerweile wusste er es besser.

  Dennoch hatte das Sterben einiger etwas Makabres und doch zugleich Faszinierendes an sich. Manchmal und im Krieg noch viel öfter war der Tod unvermeidbar. Dann war er bei den Sterbenden, versuchte, ihren Abschied aus der Welt so leicht wie möglich zu machen, und lauschte ihrem Flüstern.


	240. 3. yávië: Spezialität

„Was wird das?“ Misstrauisch beäugte Elrond seinen Freund. „Warum ist da Mehl?“

  Gil-galad hatte wieder dieses schelmische Glitzern in den Augen, das immer dort erschien, wenn er etwas ausgefressen hatte. Er druckste herum und schien offensichtlich etwas hinter sich auf dem Tisch zu verbergen. „Wir sollten das Leben nicht immer so bierernst nehmen. Und du weißt ja, mein Großvater hatte da diese Spezialität.“

  „Pfannkuchen.“

  „Exakt!“

  Gil-galad wirbelte herum und zog dabei schwungvoll das Tuch vom Korb. Etliche Pfannkuchen lagen darin. Alle Vorhaben, sich als der Erwachsenere von ihnen zu benehmen, wurden von dem köstlichen Duft weggeblasen. Elrond liebte Fingolfins Gebäckspezialität!


	241. 4. yávië: Von Blumen und Bienchen

„Zwischen all dem Tod und Leid, das wir tagtäglich sehen“, sagte Gil-galad und schob sich einen der Pfannkuchen vom Vortag in den Mund, „sollten wir doch auch über die schönen Dinge des Lebens reden. Wie hat Maglor das Thema mit den Blümchen und Bienchen euch nahegebracht?“

  Elrond war gerade dabei, selbst herzhaft in einen der Pfannkuchen zu beißen. „… Wie bitte?“, entfuhr es ihm irritiert.

  „Komm schon, du weißt, wovon ich rede“, drängte Galad.

  „Jetzt tu nicht so, als seiest du an Frauen interessiert“, wich Elrond aus.

  „Das bin ich! Es fiel nur bis jetzt noch nicht die Richtige vom Himmel.“


	242. 5. yávië: Männeregos

Dass Ceomon und Rethtulu eigen waren, hatte Elrond schon immer gewusst. Immerhin war er mit ihnen im Haus aufgewachsen! So hatte er sich mit den Jahren damit abgefunden und sich an so einiges gewünscht. Gelegentlich überraschten sie ihn jedoch noch immer.

  Gerade stritten sie sich, wer sein Zelt aufräumen durfte.

  Mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen und hochgezogener Augenbraue verfolgte er das Schauspiel eine Weile.

  „Kann es sein, dass es euch dabei weniger um meinen aufgeräumten Schlafplatz als vielmehr um euer Ego geht?“

  „Was? Nein! Niemals! Uns liegt stets nur Euer Wohl am Herzen!“, beteuerte Ceomon sogleich.

  Elrond blieb skeptisch.


	243. 6. yávië: Du bist mir so fremd

Manchmal blickte Elrond in den Spiegel und fragte sich, zu wem er geworden war – zu _was_ er geworden war. Was würde Onkel Maglor nur sagen, wenn er ihn jetzt sehen könnte? Es gab Tage, da erkannte er sich selbst nicht wieder.

  Wo war nur der kleine Junge hin, der unbeschwert mit seinem Bruder durch die Wälder Ossiriands tollte? Der Junge, der den Kummer und die Sorgen der Welt nicht kannte? Einer Welt, die er nun retten sollte. Gram beugte ihn, Verantwortung drückte seine Schultern nieder.

„Und doch seid Ihr noch immer derselbe“, sagte Ceomon, als hätte er Elronds Gedanken erraten.


	244. 7. yávië: Gerettet werden

Im Getümmel des Scharmützels bemerkte Elrond, wie einer seiner Kampfgefährten in Bedrängnis geriet und zu Boden ging. Die Feinde setzten nach, doch dann war er zur Stelle. Sogleich erhielt er Verstärkung, die Orks wurden zurückgedrängt.

Um den Gefallenen stand es schlecht. Doch Elrond wäre nicht er, hätte er nicht zumindest seine Grundausstattung bei sich. Ungeachtet der Gefahren um ihn herum kniete er sich neben den Elben und arbeitete fieberhaft.

Es war seine Aufgabe Leben zu retten, ungeachtet der Mittel, zu denen er dabei griff. Sei es das Schwert, seien es Kräuter oder Salben, es zählte nur, dass Leben gerettet wurden.


	245. 8. yávië: Tollpatsch

„Dieser Knappe ist nutzlos!“, fluchte Gil-galad mit Leidenschaft.

Elrond schwenkte in Ruhe den Wein in seinem Kelch. „Du hast dich dem Druck deiner Hofschranzen gebeugt und eingewilligt, nach all den Jahren einen Knappen anzunehmen.“

„Du bist auch eine der Hofschranzen.“ Doch der König lächelte dabei. Dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Du lenkst ab. Der Knabe ist ein Tollpatsch sondergleichen. Neulich hat er mir sogar fast meine Rüstung auf meine Füße fallen lassen!“

Elrond prostete ihm mit dem Wein zu und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck. „Ganz ehrlich: Wenn das deine größten Sorgen hier sind, dann können wir doch nur noch siegen.“


	246. 9. yávië: Phasenweise

Krieg war nichts, das üblicherweise von Anfang an entschieden war. Sie hatten gewusst, dass sie Sauron nicht angreifen und sofort besiegen würden. Eine Belagerung war ihre einige Möglichkeit, über ihn zu siegen; und diese wiederum war bei weitem nicht so kontinuierlich, wie man es gern hätte.

Es gab Phasen, in denen sie sie Belagerung fast ungehindert aufrechterhalten und sogar den Druck erhöhen konnten. Doch dann sammelte der Feind von woher auch immer neue Kräfte, die er gegen sie ins Feld führen konnte.

Sie gaben nicht auf, und stemmten sich gegen jede Tücke, die Sauron ihnen entgegenwarf, noch immer mit Erfolg.


	247. 10. yávië: Pro und Contra

Manchmal wünschte sich Elrond, er könnte allein bestimmen. Dieses ewige Debattieren mit den anderen Heerführern erschien ihm oftmals ermüdend und kräftezehrend, zumal es mitunter eine unüberwindliche Herausforderung zu sein schien, einen Konsens zu finden. Elben, Menschen und Zwerge unter einen Hut zu bringen, war eine Kunst, die gelernt sein wollte.

Dann jedoch besann er sich wieder. Er war niemand, der alleinige Befehlsgewalt wollte oder gar damit umgehen konnte. Der Gedanke gefiel ihm nicht, allein über das Schicksal anderer zu bestimmen. Da war es doch besser, gemeinsam das Für und Wieder ihrer Entscheidungen abzuwägen und zu ihrer aller Besten zu handeln.


	248. 11. yávië: Talent

„Du hast viele Talente, Elrond“, sagte Gil-galad. „Das ist durchaus beneidenswert.“

Elrond schnaubte. „Was habe ich denn für Talente?“, hielt er dagegen.

„Zum Beispiel beherrscht du es meisterlich, dein Licht unter den Scheffel zu stellen. Ich kann lediglich Leuten sagen, was sie machen sollen, und manchmal machen sie das auch. Du hingegen kannst sie von dem überzeugen, was du von ihnen willst. Manchmal bist du ganz gewitzt und spielst dabei Musik, und manchmal haust du einfach mit der Faust auf den Tisch.“

Elrond hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue. „Nun übertreibe nicht, mein Freund.“

„Ich? Niemals!“ Galad war die Unschuld in Person.


	249. 12. yávië: Bruchstücke

Es fiel Elrond schwer, diese Generäle zu verstehen, die Freude am Krieg empfanden, ja, die fast sehnsuchtsvoll dem Kampf und Blutvergießen entgegensahen. Es fiel ihm schwer, sie nachzuvollziehen, wenn er sah, was so ein Kampf zurückließ und mit seinen Überlebenden anstellte.

Selten passierte es, dass sie herbe Verluste erlitten, doch in nahezu jedem Kampf gab es Verwundete. Manche kamen mit ein paar Prellungen davon, andere mussten regelrecht zusammengeflickt werden.

In jedem Fall jedoch hinterließ der Krieg nur noch Bruchstücke dessen, was man einst war. Er machte sie kaputt, und mochten auch die körperlichen Wunden heilen, seelisch waren sie alle gezeichnet.


	250. 13. yávië: Konversation

„Ah, wie ich eine gepflegte Konversation vermisse!“, klagte Gil-galad.

„Du sehnst dich also nach den Annehmlichkeiten des königlichen Hofes?“, frotzelte Elrond. „Du, der du sonst nie müde wirst zu betonen, dass das alles nur eine Maskerade ist?“

„Ich klage, dass alle einen Erben von mir sehen wollen!“, konterte sein Freund.

„Lenk nicht vom Thema ab und fang nicht wieder damit an!“, hielt der Halbelb rasch dagegen.

„Ich lenke überhaupt nicht vom Thema ab, sondern sage nur, wie es ist. Aber was beklage ich mich eigentlich? Du warst doch ohnehin schon immer der einzig vernünftige Elb, mit dem man reden konnte.“


	251. 14. yávië: Element

_Ein wichtiges Element im Krieg ist die Treue_ , hatte Onkel Maedhros ihnen damals gesagt.

Elrond und Elros hatten den hünenhaften Noldo verwundert angesehen.

 _Sind es nicht Taktik und Kampfgeschick?_ , hatte Elros gefragt.

 _Nein, die Treue zu dir selbst ist ebenso wichtig, wenn nicht gar wichtiger_ , hatte Onkel Maedhros erwidert.

Heute wusste Elrond, was sein Onkel ihnen damit hatte sagen wollen. Sie opferten im Krieg so viel, da durften sie nicht zulassen, dass sie auch sich selbst verlören. Was blieb denn von ihnen noch, nachdem sie auf dem Schlachtfeld mit der Waffe in der Hand Blut vergossen und Leid gebracht hatten?


	252. 15. yávië: Abneigung

Zu sagen, dass manche Aufgaben des täglichen Lagerlebens auf Abneigung stießen, war noch eine Untertreibung. Daher setzte Elrond gerade diese Aufgaben gern als Strafe bei Verstößen gegen die Lagerordnung ein. Latrinengruben ausheben stand dabei ganz oben auf der Liste.

Er wusste, dass es wohl nicht ganz gerecht war, dass gerade er solche Strafe verhing – oder besser: verhängen ließ. Er hatte in seinem Leben kein einziges Mal Latrinen ausheben müssen, während selbst Gil-galad in seinen Jugendjahren nicht darum gekommen war, um zu erfahren, wie seine Soldaten im Krieg leben mussten.

Elrond war insgeheim durchaus froh, dass er nur die Befehle erteile.


	253. 16. yávië: Wenn ich du wäre

Erstaunlicherweise waren es heute nicht die Zwerge, die für Probleme sorgten, sondern die Waldelben. Nicht, dass das die Sache besser machte, aber es war immerhin ein wenig Abwechslung.

Elrond spürte, wie Gil-galad neben ihm um Fassung rang, um Thranduil nicht in der Luft zu zerfetzen. Ob er Mitleid mit dem jungen König haben sollte? Aber nein, er hatte Galad immerhin provoziert.

„Ihr verlangt von mir, dass ich meine Soldaten in den Tod schicke!“, begehrte Thranduil auf.

„Und wenn ich Ihr wäre, würde ich jetzt scharf nachdenken und überlegen, was mein Verbündeter die ganze Zeit macht!“, knurrte Galad.

Thranduil wurde still.


	254. 17. yávië: Der erste Kuss

„Sag mal, wie war er?“

„Wer?“

„Dein erster Kuss.“

Elrond sah seinen Freund verdutzt an. „Wie bitte?“

„Jetzt tu nicht so, als seiest du _so_ keusch. Dann wärst du ja schlimmer als ich!“ Galad lachte schelmisch.

Elrond konnte es nicht leugnen. Hatte seine Anstandsdame Ceomon nicht aufgepasst, hatten es Celebrían und er nicht nur beim Händchen Halten belassen.

„Es war … unerwartet“, sagte er schließlich.

„Hat sie dich zuerst geküsst?“ Galad wirkte wie ein kleiner Junge.

„Nein, ich.“

„Wie kann das unerwartet sein?“

„Ich habe nicht nachgedacht.“

„Elrond, du bist tatsächlich schlimmer als ich und das will eine ganze Menge heißen!“


	255. 18. yávië: Trennung

Es war sinnlos zu hoffen. Elrond wusste es, und tat es dennoch. Es gab nur so wenige Fälle, in denen ein Elb die Abnahme eines Körperteils auch seelisch überstanden hatte. Onkel Maedhros war ein Beispiel, ihn hatte er stets vor Augen. Doch Onkel Maedhros war in vielerlei Hinsicht eine Ausnahme gewesen.

Der Elb wollte sich nicht von seinem zertrümmerten Bein trennen, doch Elrond sah keine andere Möglichkeit. Besser eine Aussicht auf ein Leben danach, als ein qualvoller Tod.

War es grausam von ihm, immer und immer wieder dieselbe Entscheidung zu treffen? Aber vielleicht würde sein Patient die Operation doch überstehen …


	256. 19. yávië: Feuer

Garahûs Gebell war durchdringend. Elrond wollte sich schon fluchend in seinem Bett aufrichten und den Wolfshund zurechtrufen. Doch dann roch er den Rauch. Nur Momente später begannen die Schreie.

Sofort war er auf den Beinen und stürzte noch im Nachthemd aus dem Zelt.

„FEUER!“, brüllte jemand. Die Signalglocken des Lagers riefen Alarm.

Die Nacht war taghell erleuchtet. Funken stoben auf und Ascheflocken wirbelten durch die Luft. Selbst aus der Ferne konnte Elrond das Fauchen der Flammen hören.

Elrond lief los, um sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Ceomon versuchte noch, ihn noch dazu zu bewegen, etwas anzuziehen. Doch das musste warten!


	257. 20. yávië: Kleine Biester

Die letzten Feuer schwelten noch und wurden alsbald gelöscht. Elrond versuchte, sich den Ruß aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. Er war erschöpft, nachdem er in der Nacht nur wenige Stunden Schlaf bekommen hatte, ehe das Feuer ausgebrochen war.

Müde trat er an Gil-galads Seite.

„Kleine Biester“, zischelte dieser, während er eine besonders kleine Orkspezies an der Kehle gepackt hielt. „Die haben das Feuer gelegt. Es ist ihnen gelungen, an unseren Wachen vorbeizuschleichen und beinahe eine Katastrophe auszulösen.“

„Aber nur beinahe.“

Mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben schloss Galad seine gepanzerte Faust, brach dem Ork das Genick und warf seine Leiche von sich.


	258. 21. yávië: Dschungel

Nicht nur Orks kämpften in Saurons Armeen. Er hatte sonderbare Menschen als Verbündete, die aus fremden Ländern stammten. Manchmal ließ sich Elrond berichten, was ihre Gefangenen untereinander über ihre ferne Heimat erzählten.

Sie nannten die riesigen Wälder, in denen sie wohnten, Dschungel. Es sollte dort immer regnen und sonderbare Tiere lebten dort. Große, schwarze Katzen, bunt schillernde Vögel mit ausgefallenem Gefieder und andere gigantische Tiere, die sie Olifanten nannten.

Er bedauerte es, dass diese Menschen den Lügen Saurons verfallen waren. Er hätte gern diese fremden Länder gesehen und mehr darüber gelernt. Doch es ergab sich, dass sie seine Feinde waren.


	259. 22. yávië: Himmel und Hölle

Manche der Soldaten in Elendils Armee hatten eine seltsame Vorstellung von der Welt.

„Ilúvatar weilt im Himmel“, hörte Elrond jemanden sagen, als er seinen Rundgang durch das Lager machte. „Wenn wir sterben und gut Menschen gewesen waren, kommen wir zu ihm, da bin ich sicher.“

Ein interessanter Gedanke, befand Elrond. Niemand wusste, wohin die Menschen gingen, wenn sie starben. Vielleicht war Elros wirklich an Erus Seite?

„Und wenn wir schlechte Menschen gewesen waren?“, fragte ein anderer.

„Dann kommen wir in die Hölle zu Morgoth.“

Jemand schnaubte. „Es gibt diese Hölle nicht, nur eine: die Welt, in der wir jetzt leben.“


	260. 23. yávië: Schwere Zeiten

„Ich hörte einen Eurer Soldaten gestern etwas sagen, das mich nachdenklich machte“, sagte Elrond zu Elendil. „Ich denke, das solltet Ihr wissen. Er sprach davon, dass wir in einer Hölle auf Erden leben.“

„Wir haben schon öfters schwere Zeiten durchlebt“, erwiderte der König. „Ich habe mit eigenen Augen Saurons Menschenopfer auf Númenor gesehen, und auch das haben wir überstanden.“

„Dennoch scheint die Stimmung in Eurem Lager sehr bedrückt zu sein. Wenn ich Euch raten darf, dann geht dagegen vor.“

Elendil überlegte für einen Moment. „Ihr habt Recht, Herr Elrond. Das ist kein gutes Zeichen. Ich danke Euch für den Hinweis.“


	261. 24. yávië: Unstimmigkeiten

Unstimmigkeiten waren das letzte, was sie gebrauchen konnten. Vereinte man aber so viele Völker unter einem Banner, dann waren sie allerdings unumgänglich. Nachdem die Zwerge nun schon für eine ganze Weile Frieden gegeben hatten, waren es nun die Waldelben, die Probleme bereitet hatten.

Nun. Eigentlich nur Thranduil.

„Ich habe einen Sohn daheim!“, begehrte dieser soeben auf.

„Was denkt ihr, wie viele Söhne, Väter und Ehemänner in diesem Krieg schon gefallen sind?!“, explodierte Elrond. „Denkt Ihr, Ihr seid besser als diese Männer?“

Thranduil sah aus, als wolle er etwas erwidern, doch dann drehte er sich um und verließ wutschnaubend das Zelt.


	262. 25. yávië: Verschwinde aus meinem Leben

„König Elendil und ich geben hier die Befehle“, sagte Gil-galad streng.

Freilich war die Sache mit Thranduil nicht aus der Welt, und als der Hohe König davon hörte, hatte er beschlossen, endgültig ein Machtwort zu sprechen.

„Mag sein“, erwiderte Thranduil. „Aber mein Vat…“

„Nichts aber!“, fuhr Gil-galad ihm ins Wort. „Seinen Tod hat sich Oropher selbst zu verschulden. Hätte er meinen Befehl befolgt, würde er noch leben!“

Thranduil knirschte sichtlich mit den Zähnen. „Nun gut. Dann lausche ich gebannt den Befehlen eines Elbs mit dem Blut der Verräter. Aber danach verschwindet Ihr aus meinem Leben.“

„Raus!“, donnerte Gil-galad.

„Mit Vergnügen!“


	263. 26.  yávië: Grab

Der Krieg dauerte bereits zu lange. Sauron hätte niemals zulassen sollen, dass seine Feinde die Belagerung um Barad-dûr vollends schlossen. Doch er hatte den Fehler gemacht, ihre Stärke zu unterschätzen.

Das änderte nichts. Mordor würde ihr Grab werden, dafür würde er sorgen. Und dieses Mal gründlich genug, dass aus der Asche ihrer Reiche niemand mehr erstarken konnte.

Er mahnte sich zur Geduld. Oft hatte es die Geschichte gezeigt, dass die Ungeduldigen zwar zunächst obsiegen mochten, aber am Ende doch untergingen. Er war klüger als sie alle.

Es brauchte seine Zeit. Und am Ende würde er die Gräber seiner Feinde schaufeln.


	264. 27.  yávië: Gemeinschaft

„Eigentlich könntest du die Ansprache halten“, betonte Elrond an Gil-galad gewandt.

„Du kannst das aber so gut“, hielt dieser dagegen. „Und wenn ich dabei auf Thranduil zu sprechen komme, rege ich mich nur wieder auf. Du sagst doch immer, dass das nicht gut für die Gesundheit ist.“

„Das sind Ausreden, mein Freund“, ließ Elrond nicht locker. „Betone du, wie wichtig unsere Gemeinschaft für einen guten Ausgang dieses Krieges ist. Und sprich Thranduil einfach nicht so deutlich an. Das würde ohnehin wirken, als würdest du ihn anprangern.“

Gil-galad seufzte. „Ich hasse es, wenn du Recht hast!“

„Immer wieder gern, mein Freund!“


	265. 28.  yávië: Zerrissen

„Eigentlich verstehe ich Thranduil ja durchaus“, räumte Gil-galad ein. „Nein, eigentlich nicht. Oder doch? Ach, du weißt, was ich meine, Elrond!“

„Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher. Verstehst du ihn nun oder nicht?“, fragte dieser nach.

„Sein Vater griff an, ehe ich den Befehl dazu gegeben hatte, und das brachte ihm den Tod“, sagte der König. „Für Thranduil muss es aussehen, als ob ich nichts unternommen hätte, um das zu verhindern.“

„Was hättest du denn tun sollen?“

„Ich weiß nicht. Verfrüht angreifen?“

„Das wäre Wahnsinn gewesen.“

„Ich weiß. Und jetzt zerreißt es Thranduil innerlich, dass er mir trotzdem gehorchen muss.“


	266. 29. yávië: Sich selbst finden

Am nächsten Tag gab Gil-galad immer noch keine Ruhe.

„Jetzt ist aber auch gut damit!“, rügte Elrond ihn.

„Das beschäftigt mich aber!“, protestierte sein Freund. „Ich habe ihn vor wenigen Tagen sehr unrühmlich aus meinem Zelt geworfen, das hätte ich nicht tun sollen.“

„Es war dein gutes Recht. Er hat dein Blut das der Verräter genannt, das durftest du nicht einfach hinnehmen.“

„Ach, ich weiß nicht, Elrond ...“

„Er hat sein Amt noch nicht lange inne, ist noch unerfahren und muss sich selbst finden. Dass du ihm einen Dämpfer verpasst hast, war gut und richtig.“

„Aber ich war zu ausfallend.“

„Nein.“


	267. 30. yávië: Sport ist Mord

Wenn Gil-galad eines liebte, dann andere Leute zu quälen. Manchmal fragte sich Elrond, ob er damit ein Kindheitstrauma unter der Knute Círdans verarbeitete.

  „Drill ist wichtig!“, betonte Gil-galad, während sie an diesem Tag gemeinsam den Übungsgrund besuchten. Er sah ausgesprochen zufrieden aus, während er die Soldaten dabei beobachtete, wie sie von den Übungsmeistern über den Platz gescheucht wurden.

  „Du könntest etwas Gnade walten lassen“, befand Elrond.

  „Ach, pff!“ Sein Freund winkte ab. Dann grinste er plötzlich spitzbübisch.

  Elrond ahnte Schlimmes.

  „Lust auf einen Übungskampf? Aeglos wird mir dieser Tage gelegentlich unruhig in den Händen.“

  „Vergiss es!“, rief Elrond sofort aus.


	268. 31. yávië: Idiot

„Ich sehe, wie du die ganze Zeit aufgebracht durch die Gegend stapfst“, sagte Gil-galad. „Sag schon, Elrond, was ist los?“

  „Ich habe jemanden schlecht über Onkel Maglor und Onkel Maedhros reden hören!“, explodierte Elrond. „Idioten!“

  „Lass das niemanden hören“, riet sein Freund ihm.

  „Aber es ist doch wahr!“, konterte er aufbrausend.

  „Mag sein, und glaube mir, ich kann mir vorstellen, wie sehr dich das aufbringt.“, lenkte Galad ein. „Sollte das häufiger auftreten, werde ich über Maßnahmen nachdenken. Aber wenn du hier rausgehst, dann rege dich bloß nicht weiter so auf.“

  Elrond atmete mehrmals tief durch. „Ich versuche mich zu mäßigen.“


	269. 32. yávië: Höhen und Tiefen

Wieder einmal hören zu müssen, wie schlecht über seine Ziehväter gesprochen worden war, arbeitete noch lange in Elrond. Mit den Jahren war es immer seltener geworden, und schlecht über ihn zu reden, wagte schon lange niemand mehr.

  „Herr Elrond, Ihr wisst doch: Ein alter Hund lernt keine Tricks mehr“, versuchte Ceomon ihn zu beruhigen. „Sehr mich an, ich nenne Euch immer noch meinen Herrn.“

  Durch all seine Wut brachte das Elrond zum Schmunzeln. Dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Es ist so ungerecht“, sagte er.

  Ceomon seufzte. „Jeder hat seine Höhen und Tiefen. Und da hatte jemand einen sehr großen Aussetzer.“


	270. 33. yávië: Gib mir noch Zeit

Wieder einmal war ein Brief Celebríans eingetroffen, und sie redete ihm sehr ins Gewissen.

  Elrond seufzte. „Ich glaube, sie nimmt es mir übel, dass ich sie so lange hinhalte“, sagte er zu Ceomon.

  Dieser schien verwirrt und auch überfordert. „Ihr hättet doch ohnehin nichts ändern können, oder?“

  „Nun, eigentlich schon …“

 _Gib mir noch Zeit._ Am Ende hatte er es selbst kaum noch hören können. Er hätte schon längst um ihre Hand anhalten und sie auch ehelichen können, doch das hatte er nicht mit seinem Gewissen vereinbaren können. Krieg hatte sich abgezeichnet, und er wollte sie nicht als trauernde Witwe zurücklassen.


	271. 34. yávië: Klein

„Weißt du, Elrond, eigentlich sind wir im Vergleich zum großen Ganzen nur klein, ja geradezu winzig“, sagte Gil-galad. „Da schlagen wir uns hier in den fernen Hinnenlanden, während die Valar sich im Segensreich gewichtige Gedanken machen.“

  „Warum plötzlich so philosophisch?“, fragte der Angesprochene. „Das bist du doch sonst nie.“

  „Man kommt eben ins Grübeln, während man den ganzen Tag diesen verdammten Berg vor der Nase hat und dessen Asche sich auch in der letzten Pore festgesetzt hat.“

  „Galad, wir werden die Sonne wiedersehen und wir werden es als freie Männer tun.“

  „Manchmal fällt es so schwer, noch daran zu glauben …“


	272. 35. yávië: Prüfung

Mordor war eine Prüfung, Gil-galads plötzlicher Anfall hatte das Elrond wieder ins Gedächtnis gerufen. Gleichzeitig hatte der Vorfall ihn verunsichert. Sonst verbreitete immer sein Freund unerschütterlichen Optimismus, während Elrond mitunter zum Pessimismus neigte.

  Aber war es nicht absehbar, dass Gil-galads Kraft ebenso ein Ende finden musste? Er war stark und gab sich auch so. Selbst vor seinen engsten Vertrauten und Freunden ließ er selten durchblicken, was in seinem tiefsten Inneren vorging. Der Ausbruch des Vortages deutete darauf hin, dass eine große Last auf seiner Seele liegen musste.

  Elrond beschloss, mit seinem Freund zu reden. Sie würden diese Prüfung gemeinsam bestehen.


	273. 36. yávië: Egoistisch

„Galad, _mellon nîn_ , ich muss mich bei dir entschuldigen“, sagte Elrond daher am nächsten Tag.

  „Warum das denn?“ Gil-galad war erstaunt.

  „Ich denke, ich habe mich ziemlich egoistisch gegeben“, gestand der Halbelb. „Wir alle blicken immer zu dir auf und verlassen uns darauf, dass du für alle stark bist. Dabei ist das eigentlich viel zu viel verlangt.“

  Gil-galad lächelte mild. „Das ist sehr nett von dir, aber ich bin der König. Es ist meine Pflicht, für mein Volk stark zu sein.“

  „Aber du bist auch eine Privatperson und kannst nicht immer König sein. Dann will ich für dich da sein.“


	274. 37. yávië: Floß

Menschen waren wissbegierig und fanden sich nur ungern mit etwas ab, das sie nicht verstanden. Der Tod war ihnen ein besonders großes Mysterium, das es zu lüften galt.

  „Manche glauben, dass unsere Toten mit einem Floß über einen großen Fluss übersetzen, um ins Jenseits zu gelangen. Sie geben daher den Toten zwei Münzen für den Fährmann mit“, sagte Elendil.

  „Fahren denn alle Verstorbenen mit diesem Floß?“, fragte Elrond.

  „Ja. Doch Menschen, die in ihrem Leben Herausragendes geleistet haben, kehren in eine Art Paradies ein.“ Elendil hielt kurz inne: „Ich bin sicher, dass auch Tar-Minyatur dort weilt.“

  Elrond lächelte. „Habt Dank.“


	275. 38. yávië: Kneipe

Es war ein königlicher Befehl, dass Elrond an diesem Abend in einer der Kneipen saß, die sich über die Jahre herausgebildet hatten. Er hatte sich verhüllt, sodass er ungestört bleiben konnte.

  „Nun sitzen wir hier auf des Königs Befehl und trinken billigen Wein“, sagte Ceomon.

  „Galad meint, das könne mir guttun“, brummte Elrond. „Er sollte sich an die eigene Nase fassen.“

  „Ihr kennt ihn doch“, sagte der alte Noldo. „Worüber habt Ihr eigentlich gestern mit Elendil gesprochen?“

  „Was sein Volk glaubt, was mit ihren Verstorbenen passiert.“

  „Nach all den Jahren beschäftigt es Euch immer noch?“

„Elros war mein Bruder, natürlich!“


	276. 39. yávië: Wir kommen ins Geschäft

Der Umgang mit Zwergen wollte geübt sein. In Anbetracht dessen, dass der Umgang mit dem kleinen und bärtigen Volk Elrond so schwerfiel, ging er davon aus, dass er nicht wirklich geschickt darin war. Sie waren zumeist Krämer und Handwerker, auch wenn sie sich gern einmal als Krieger sahen.

„Fror, ein letztes Mal, nehmt Ihr das Angebot an und lasst im Gegenzug Eure Krieger an der nächsten Mission teilhaben?“, fragte er.

„Erhöhen wir den Goldanteil ein wenig, sagen wir, um ein Viertel. Dann denke ich, dass wir ins Geschäft kommen können.“

Elrond seufzte kaum hörbar. Galad würde ihn köpfen lassen. „Einverstanden.“


	277. 40. yávië: Waschlappen

„Und? Was sagt unser zweitliebster Dickkopf?“, fragte Gil-galad.

„Wer ist denn unser liebster Dickkopf?“, erkundigte sich Elrond, um das unausweichliche noch hinauszuzögern.

„Thranduil. Wer sonst?“

Nun, das leuchtete ein.

„Nun sag schon!“

„Fror will mehr Geld, ein Viertel um genau zu sein.“ Elrond zog innerlich den Kopf ein.

„Und dem hast du zugestimmt?!“

„Anders hätten wir ihn nicht überzeugen können.“

„Ach, Elrond, manchmal bist du ein ziemlicher Waschlappen. Du musst Härte zeigen, besonders bei Zwergen!“

Elrond ließ einiges über sich ergehen, aber ihn als Waschlappen zu …! Dann sah er den Schalk in Galads Augen. „Deine Witze waren schon einmal lustiger.“


	278. 41. yávië: Umschlag

Celebríans letzter Brief lag noch immer unbeantwortet auf seinem Schreibtisch. Jedes Mal, wenn er ihn betrachtete und den sanften Geruch ihres Parfums roch, beschlich ihn ein schlechtes Gewissen. Pergament und Tinte lagen bereit, der Umschlag wartete darauf versiegelt zu werden. Doch Elrond brachte die Worte nicht zu Papier, die gesagt werden mussten. Er kam sich selbst schäbig vor.

  Celebrían drängte auf eine Verlobung nach Kriegsende. Vielleicht war es ein Fehler, dass er sich noch nicht mit ihr verbunden hatte, ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Vielleicht war er auch nur feige vor dem Gedanken zurückgeschreckt, sich für’s Leben zu binden …


	279. 42. yávië: Geschichten erzählen

„Sing mir etwas.“

  „Was?“

  „Du hast mich schon verstanden. Du bist mein Hofharfenist, also sing mir ein Lied.“

  „Manchmal hasse ich dich, Galad.“

  „Jetzt tu nicht so, Elrond. Wir sind unter uns. Du kannst dir die Peinlichkeit vor Publikum also sparen.“

  „Ich will nicht.“

  „Ich möchte aber, dass du mir ein Lied aus deiner Kindheit singst.“

  Langsam begriff Elrond, was Galad wollte: ihn auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. „Du hättest auch einfach sagen können, dass ich dir eine von Onkel Maglors Geschichten erzählen soll.“

  „Er hat sie nicht einfach erzählt, er hat sie gesungen. Das würde ich gern einmal erleben.“


	280. 43. yávië: Der Schuss ins Blaue

Gil-galads Idee war ein Schuss ins Blaue. Am Ende hatte sich Elrond in seinem Zelt verschanzt und wollte von nichts mehr wissen. Er wollte einfach nur noch ein Kind sein und sich in Onkel Maglors tröstende Arme schmiegen.

  Leise Stimmen erklangen vor seinem Zelt.

  „Kann ich ihn sehen, Ceomon?“

  „Ich kann es Euch kaum verbieten, mein König.“

  Die Zeltplane raschelte. Elrond drehte sich weg und zog die Decke höher. Er merkte dennoch, wie sich Gil-galad seinem Bett näherte.

  „Tut mir leid, blöde Idee“, sagte sein Freund leise.

  Nach einer Weile rang sich Elrond zu einer Antwort durch: „Hätte klappen können.“


	281. 44. yávië: Hilf mir

Jeder brauchte eines Tages Hilfe. Doch manch einem kamen die Worte schwer über die Lippen. „Hilf mir.“ Manch einer erkannt nicht einmal selbst, dass er Hilfe benötigte.

  Auch Elrond war in diese Falle getappt.

  „Für dich wäre es vernünftig, wenn ich dir Urlaub gebe.“ Gil-galad wirkte selbst etwas verloren, wie er in Elronds Zelt saß und nicht wusste, was er mit seinem Herold anfangen sollte. „Aber du bist meine rechte Hand, ausgerechnet du bist unentbehrlich. Vielleicht sollte ich dich krankmelden.“

  „Gib mir eine Aufgabe“, bat Elrond leise.

  „Sicher?“

  „Ich kann nicht einfach herumliegen, während unsere Soldaten wie die Fliegen sterben.“


	282. 45. yávië: Hoffnung

Gil-galad hatte ihn die Unvernunft in Person geschimpft. Zu Recht. Elrond musste weg von hier. Eine Krankschreibung oder gar Urlaub kamen jedoch auf gar keinen Fall in Frage. Wie sähe das denn aus? Er war zwar ein Halbelb, doch hatte er sich für seine elbische Seite entschieden, und das machte ihn zu einem Elben, durch und durch. Krankheiten des Körpers kannte er nicht, und Krankheiten des Geistes wollt er nicht kennen. Kaum jemand verstand etwas davon, selbst für ihn war dies kaum erforschtes Gebiet.

  Also lag seine einzige Hoffnung in der Flucht nach vorn, in einem baldigen Ende des Krieges.


	283. 46. yávië: Jung und Alt

Elrond hatte darauf bestanden, wieder am Geschehen teilzunehmen und damit auch an den täglichen Ratssitzungen der Feldherren. Die anderen waren bereits gegangen, nur er und Gil-galad waren noch da und studierten die Karten. Wobei sein Freund wohl eher gedankenverloren eine der Holzfiguren in Händen drehte.

  „Ich fühle mich alt“, sagte er nach einer Weile des Schweigens.

  Elrond blickte auf. „Du sagst es, als sei es etwas Schlimmes.“

  „Weil es das ist. Ich bin müde. All die Jahre mit dieser Last auf meinen Schultern …“

  „Du solltest mit Ceomon und Rethtulu reden. Verglichen mit ihnen sind wir nicht weiter als junge Hüpfer.“


	284. 47. yávië: Bett

Verglichen mit den meisten anderen lebte Elrond selbst im Feldlager im Luxus. Dennoch kam er nicht umhin, sein Bett im heimatlichen Imladris zu vermissen. Oder fließend Wasser, einen schönen Kamin, so viel Essen, wann und wie er wollte … Das schlechte Gewissen stellte sich sofort ein.

  Maedhros und Maglor mochten zwar noch immer Prinzen der Noldor gewesen sein, doch ihr Reichtum war dahin gewesen. Er war in einem bescheidenen Landhaus in Ossiriand aufgewachsen mit einer kleinen Schar Bediensteter. Luxus und Reichtum sahen anders aus, das wusste er nun.

  Er sollte sich mit dem zufriedengeben, was er hatte, ermahnte er sich rasch.


	285. 48. yávië: Es grünt so grün

Gil-galad hatte eine schlechte Angewohnheit: Wenn er aufgeregt war, fuchtelte er nicht nur wie wild mit den Armen, sondern nuschelte auch noch.

  „Meine Lehrer hatten versucht, es mir abzugewöhnen“, sagte er und grinste verlegen. „Aber wie man sieht mit herzlich wenig Erfolg.“

  „Du könntest zumindest versuchen, nicht immer jedem in deiner unmittelbaren Nähe einen Kinnhacken zu verpassen“, sagte Elrond.

  „Das sind Relikte meiner Kindheit, da habe ich mich gern geprügelt“, erinnerte sich Galad. „Um verständlicher zu reden, musste ich immer sonderbare Sprüche aufsagen. ‚Es grünt so grün, wenn Lóriens Blüten blühen.‘ Wahrschlich schreckliche Zungenbrecher.“

  „Zumindest etwas haben sie ja geholfen.“


	286. 49. yávië: Spielereien

Um den Umgang mit den Zwergen zu erlernen und mit ihnen vertrauter zu werden, hatte sich Elrond bereit erklärt, deren Kriegsmaschinen in Augenschein zu nehmen, die sie sich so teuer erkauft hatten.

  „Wir haben ein paar Spielereien hinzugefügt“, verkündete Fror. „Die Speerschleudern haben ganz besondere Munition.“

  Noch etwas ratlos betrachtete Elrond die Waffe.

  „Tut so, als würdet Ihr etwas damit aufspießen“, riet Fror ihm.

  Er kam dem nach, und durch den Ruck klappte die Spitze auf. Wäre der Speer in einem Ork gelandet, die Widerhacken hätten ihn von innen heraus zerfetzt.

  „Garantiert tödlich“, sagte Fror und rieb sich die Hände.


	287. 50. yávië: Tradition

In nicht mehr ganz einer Woche standen die _enderi_ an, die Feierlichkeiten zum Mittjahrestag. Momentan fühlte es sich in Mordor durch den beständigen Ascheregen zwar mehr wie Winter denn Sommer an, doch jenseits dieses toten Landes erblühte die Natur und alles war, wie es schon seit Jahrtausenden war: friedlich.

  Gil-galad wollte die Tradition wahren und auch im Krieg die Festtage mit Speis, Getränk und einem Feuerwerk begehen. Freilich würden sie nicht ansatzweise so opulent ausfallen wie in der Heimat, doch etwas Fröhlichkeit hatte noch niemandem geschadet. Gerade hier hatten sie es dringend nötig und jeder war über etwas Ablenkung erfreut.


	288. 51. yávië: Jemandem eine Freude machen

Eine bestimmte Bande Orks machte ihnen seit Wochen zu schaffen. Sie kannten ihren Anführer, und man musste nur seinen Namen nennen, schon drohte ein Wutanfall Gil-galads. Also hatte sich Elrond eine Kleinigkeit ausgedacht, um seinem Freund zu überraschen. Sein Plan war riskant, aber lohnenswert.

  Immerhin konnte er an diesem Tag mit triumphierender Mine Gil-galads Zelt betreten und ihm einen Sack mit dem Kopf des Bandenführers präsentieren.

  „Was ist das?“, fragte Galad etwas verwundert.

  „Sieh nach.“

  Galad kam dem noch immer etwas verwirrt nach, doch schnell hellte sich seine Mine auf. „Ah, das ist mir die liebste Dekoration für unsere Pfähle.“


	289. 52. yávië: Intelligent

„Ich frage mich bis heute, warum du mich damals an deinem Hof behalten hast, nachdem du Elros und mich gerettet hattest“, sagte Elrond.

  „Hatten wir das nicht schon mehrfach besprochen?“, wunderte sich Gil-galad.

  „Durchaus, aber so ganz verstehe ich es immer noch nicht.“

  Galad verdrehte die Augen. „Manchmal bist du anstrengend. Aber sagen wir es so: Nach eurer Genesung wolltet ihr einfach nicht mehr gehen. Außerdem bist du intelligent. Du findest Lösungen, auf die der Durchschnittsaristokrat nicht unbedingt gekommen wäre. Solche Leute brauche ich.“

  „So schlau bin ich nun auch wieder nicht.“

  „Du bist Arzt, natürlich bist du überdurchschnittlich intelligent!“


	290. 53. yávië: Taschentuch

„Was hast du da?“ Manchmal wollte Elrond einfach neugierig sein.

  Gil-galad steckte etwas hastig weg, als wollte er nicht, dass er damit gesehen würde.

  „Du bist ein schlechter Lügner.“

  „Es ist nichts wirklich. Nur ein Tuch.“

  Elrond hob skeptisch eine Braue.

  „Eine Dame hat es mir gegeben, kurz bevor wir in den Krieg zogen.“ Galad wirkte verlegen.

  Das waren ja Neuigkeiten! „Ach, sag bloß!“

  „Jetzt tu nicht so. Celebrían hat dir auch eines gegeben, ich weiß das.“

  „Im Gegensatz zu dir will ich jedoch auch um ihre Hand anhalten.“

  „Vielleicht will ich das ja auch? Sie ist sehr hübsch, wirklich.“


	291. 54. yávië: Plagen

Die Enthüllung des Vortages hatte Elrond etwas sprachlos gemacht. Nicht einmal er hatte geahnt, dass Gil-galad sich eines Tages doch noch verlieben würde. Anscheinend durften sie also nach dem Krieg eine Königin begrüßen. Gil-galad hatte sich ja nur weit über dreitausend Jahre dazu Zeit gelassen.

  Nach dem Krieg …

  Krieg war eine Plage. Stets zerstörte er, was sie liebten und schätzten. Und entzweite Liebende. Wäre der Krieg nicht, wer weiß? Vielleicht wären Elrond und Celebrían da schon miteinander verlobt? Hätte er Sauron damals in Eregion vernichten können und wenn ja, was hatte er falsch gemacht, dass es nicht dazu gekommen war?


	292. 1. ender: Vorhersehung

Die Vorbereitungen für die Feierlichkeiten der kommenden Tage waren im vollen Gange. Gil-galad war sich bewusst, dass sie dadurch verletzlich waren, weshalb auch die Wachen verdoppelt worden waren. Vor allem Zwerge hatten sich erstaunlicherweise dafür gefunden, da sie entgegen der Númenorer und Noldor den Mittjahrestag nicht feierten.

  Während sie die emsigen Vorbereitungen überwachten, trat Isildur an Elrond heran.

  „Meister Elrond, wenn Ihr erlaubt?“, begann der Königssohn.

  „Nur zu.“

  „Ich frage mich seit geraumer Zeit, inwiefern Ihr Eure Gabe der Vorhersehung lenken könnt?“

  „Zumindest nicht gut genug, als das ich mit Sicherheit sagen könnte, was die Zukunft für uns alle bereithält.“


	293. loende: Jahrmarkt

hatte einen Jahrmarkt organisiert. Elrond hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, wie er das hier inmitten von Mordor geschafft hatte, aber der Markt stand.

  Es bereitet Elrond große Freude, das Ergebnis zu bestaunen. Er bewunderte die Kreativität vieler, wie sie mit dem wenigen, das sie hier in Mordor besaßen, sehenswerte Angebote erstellt hatten. Manche boten statt Waren auch ihr Wissen an und gaben Einblick in ihr Handwerk, und Elrond mochte es sehr, ihren Ausführen zu lauschen. Man lernte schließlich nie aus.

  In seinen Augen war der Jahrmarkt ein voller Erfolg.


	294. 2. ender: Der Sprung ins kalte Wasser

Irgendwann einmal hatte sich ein Spaßvogel eine lustige Tradition für die Feierlichkeiten des Mittjahres ausgedacht. Diese inkludierte jedoch Gil-galad, Elendil und einen großen Bottich eiskalten Wassers.

  „Ich bin zu alt dafür“, protestierte Elendil.

  „Komm schon, Vater!“, legte Isildur Widerworte ein. „Dafür ist man nie zu alt! Außerdem kann das gar nicht sein. Die Orks fürchten kaum jemanden mehr als dich!“

  Gil-galad hatte sich bereits bis auf ein Lendentuch entkleidet und machte ein großes Gewese, als würde es in die Schlacht gehen. Die Szene wurde von zahlreichenSchaulustigen verfolgt.

  „Genau!“, fiel nun auch Elrond ein. „Kein Mittjahr ohne Sprung ins kalte Wasser!“


	295. 1. quelle: Ersetzen

Gil-galad hatte die Feierlichkeiten genutzt, um eine Ansprach zu halten. Elrond wäre beinahe vor Scham im Boden versunken, als er in der Rede plötzlich eine nicht unwichtige Rolle spielte.

  „Du weißt, dass ich es nicht mag, wenn ich so sehr ins Rampenlicht gerückt werde“, beschwert er sich.

  „Du bist mein Herold, meine rechte Hand, Herr von Bruchtal, einer der Helden, die Sauron in Eregion bekämpften, und Träger Vilyas. Wer würde da nicht erwarten, dass ich mehr als nur ein paar Worte über dich verliere?“, erinnerte Gil-galad ihn. „Deine Dienste für mich sind unbezahlbar, ich könnte dich durch niemand anderen ersetzen.“


	296. 2. quelle: Es war einmal ...

Wenn Elrond allein war, spielte er sehr wohl leidenschaftlich gern die Harfe, auch wenn er niemals an seinen Lehrmeister heranreichen könnte. Das grämte ihn nicht, da er bei Onkel Maglor in die Lehre gegangen war und die Welt keinen gewaltigeren Sänger als ihn kannte.

  Onkel Maglor hatte die eigenwillige Angewohnheit, seine Gute-Nacht-Geschichten in Lieder zu verpacken. Elrond hatte das geliebt und erinnerte sich noch heute an viele der Geschichten.

  Sie alle hatten mit den magischen Worten „Es war einmal …“ begonnen. Zu sehr wünschte sich Elrond Onkel Maglor herbei, denn nur seine Stimme hatte den Geschichten jemals wirkliches Leben verleihen können.


	297. 3. quelle: In Sachen Liebe

„Und da bist du also tatsächlich doch noch verliebt“, begann Elrond.

  „Schade, ich dachte, das wäre durch …“ Gil-galad verzog das Gesicht. Offenbar war ihm das Thema peinlich.

  „Das hat die letzten Tage in mir gearbeitet. Ich meine, das ist keine Kleinigkeit! Wir hocken seit fünf Jahren in Mordor und du hast kein Wort darüber verloren, und nicht mal ich wusste davon.“

  „Ist das wirklich so eine große Sache?“

  „Für dich persönlich auf jeden Fall. Nur musst du bedenken: Du bist der Hohe König, und somit geht uns alle das etwas an.“

  Gil-galad seufzte. „Da hast du wohl oder übel Recht.“


	298. 4. quelle: Lagerfeuer

Früher hatte Elrond Lagerfeuer gemocht. Sie erinnerten ihn an seine Kindheit, wie er mit seinen Ziehvätern und Elros die wilden Wälder Ossiriands erkundet hatte, an gemeinsame Nächte mit ihnen unter dem Sternenzelt und zahlreiche Abenteuer, in denen er mit seinem Bruder die Horden Morgoths niederstreckte. Kindheitserinnerungen waren ihm die liebsten.

  Umso schlimmer war es für ihn, wenn diese Erinnerungen durch seine Erlebnisse im Krieg getrübt wurden. Jetzt waren Lagefeuer für ihn ein Sinnbild all des Leids, durch das sie gingen. Allabendlich saßen ihre Soldaten an Feuern zusammen, erzählten sich Geschichten oder starrten einfach nur mit leerem Blick in die Flammen.


	299. 5. quelle: Alt und Neu

„Wenn all das hier vorüber ist, wird die Welt eine andere sein, auf die eine Weise oder die andere“, sagte Elrond zu niemand bestimmten vor sich hin.

  Gil-galad sah von der Karte auf, die er studiert hatte. „Was macht dich da so sicher?“

  „Wenn ich eines über die Zukunft weiß, dann das“, erwiderte Elrond. „Dafür brauche ich keine Gabe. Die alte Welt, wie wir sie kennen, wird nicht mehr sein, Mittelerde wird ein neues Gesicht bekommen. Und für uns Elben wird wohl kein Platz mehr darin sein …“

  Gil-galad schwieg für eine Weile. „Da hast du wohl Recht. Der Westen ruft.“


	300. 6. quelle: Schmerz

Heute war der Tag gekommen, an dem die Zwerge ihre neuen Kriegsmaschinen einsetzen sollten. Fror hatte Stein und Bein geschworen, dass es ein großer Erfolg werden sollte, vielleicht sogar ihr bisher größter. Gil-galad hatte ihn darauf festgenagelt, immerhin hatte ihn das ein beträchtliches Sümmchen Geld gekostet.

  Die Wirklichkeit sah anders aus und bestand aus Schmerz.

  Ihr geplanter Ausfall endete in einem Desaster. Sauron hatte von ihren Kriegsplänen erfahren und sie in Sicherheit gewiegt. Er hatte dem Angriff eine starke Verteidigung entgegengesetzt. Die Maschinen wurden erobert und gegen ihre Schöpfer gerichtet. Sie richteten in ihren eigenen Reihen ein entsetzliches Gemetzel an.


	301. 7. quelle: Die größte Enttäuschung

Gil-galad war außer sich vor Wut und auch Elendil war entgegen seiner sonst so besonnenen Natur nicht mehr zu halten.

  „Ich habe es von Anfang an gesagt, dass man Zwergen nicht trauen kann!“, ereiferte ich Thranduil.

  „Ihr wagt es!“ Fror zog seine Axt. „Was können meine Leute dafür, wenn ihr ach so überlegenen Langohren Spione überseht?!“

  „Ihr wart für die Maschinen verantwortlich!“, donnert Elendil. „Ihr hättet sie verbrennen müssen!“

  „Verbrennt Ihr einmal das geliebte Werk Eurer Hände!“, giftet Fror zurück.

  „Eine einzige Enttäuschung! Nichts weiter als eine Enttäuschung!“, explodierte Gil-galad. Dann stürmte er ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Zelt.


	302. 8. quelle: Weisheit

Elrond war mit seiner Weisheit am Ende. Erst hatte er den gescheiterten Angriff kommandiert, dann die hastig gehaltene und fruchtlose Beratung über ihr weiteres Vorgehen und seitdem hatte er alle Hände voll zu tun, die zusammenzuflicken, die nicht in ihre Einzelteile zerfetzt worden waren. Es war einfach zu viel auf einmal!

  Frors Speerschleudern waren ausgesprochen effektiv und brutal. Die allerwenigsten hatten einen Treffer überlebt und nur allzu oft grausame Verstümmelungen davongetragen.

  „Ihr müsst Euch Ruhe gönnen, Herr Elrond“, mahnte Rethtulu.

  „Jeder Moment Ruhe kostet Leben!“, presste Elrond angestrengt hervor.

  „Schöpft neue Kraft, das wäre weise. Umso mehr könnt Ihr retten!“


	303. 9. quelle: Viel Lärm um nichts

Die Streitigkeiten unter den Heerführern gingen weiter. Uneinigkeit schwächte sie, jeder wusste das. Doch der herbe Rückschlag erhitzte die Gemüter.

  Elrond saß müde in einer Ecke des Kommandozeltes und hatte Mühe, dem Streitgespräch zu laufen. Erst in der letzten Nacht hatte er wenige Stunden Schlaf bekommen, und da auch nur, weil Rethtulu ihn mit Gewalt in sein Zelt gezerrt hatte. Er war dem alten Noldo nicht gewachsen, nicht einmal, wenn er im Vollbesitz seiner Kräfte gewesen wäre.

  „Das ist doch alles viel Lärm um nichts!“, fuhr er dazwischen. „Je länger wir streiten, umso mehr werden noch sterben, nur das zählt!“


	304. 10. quelle: Herbst

Die Feldherren waren dank seiner Worte wieder zur Vernunft genommen. Das hieß jedoch auch, dass Gil-galad wieder ein Auge auf seinen Herold hatte, was darin endete, dass er ihn zumindest für einen Tag zur Zwangsruhe verdonnerte und den Feldheilern befahl, nur dann nach Elrond zu rufen, wenn niemand sonst noch helfen konnte.

  Die Untätigkeit, während Soldaten starben, die seine Hilfe benötigten, machte Elrond fuchsig. Also hatte er sich eine Leinwand und Farben organisiert.

  Farbe brauchte das Leben besonders in Mordor. Und ihm fiel keine bessere und farbenfrohere Jahreszeit als der Herbst ein. Doch unbewusst mehrten sich die Rottöne im Gemälde.


	305. 11. quelle: Wogen glätten

Um alles Übel zwischen ihnen zu tilgen, setzten sie sich erneut zusammen, um alle Wogen zu glätten. Elrond gelang es jedoch nicht, sich nicht darüber zu wundern, dass selbst Thranduil vernünftige Worte zu Fror sprechen konnte. Sein Hass auf die Zwerge war bekannt …

  „Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen“, begann Gil-galad, „und lässt sich nicht mehr ungeschehen machen. „Viele sind gestorben und wir haben den Fortschritt monatelanger Mühen verloren. Doch der Krieg ist noch nicht verloren. Unser vordergründigstes Ziel ist noch immer die Niederwerfung Saurons, dieses Ziel ist noch nicht in unerreichbare Ferne gerückt. Gemeinsam können wir es immer noch schaffen.“


	306. 12 quelle: Berühmt

Elrond war sich des Umstandes bewusst, dass das Bündnis, das sie zu Beginn des Krieges geschlossen hatten, in seiner Form einmalig war und ihre Taten große Schatten warfen. Egal, ob sie gewinnen oder unterliegen würden, die Namen der Helden, die in den Schlachten gekämpft hatten, würden noch lange in der Geschichte nachhallen und Sauron ein Begriff für Schrecken und Verlust sein.

Wahrscheinlich würde es auch das letzte Bündnis dieser Art sein. Wann schon hatte jemals jedes vernunftbegabte Wesen in einem Krieg für eine Seite Partei ergriffen? Schon jetzt sangen die Barden Lieder, Lobeshymnen und Lobpreisungen über Gil-galads und Elendils Ruhm.


	307. 13. quelle: Gespenster

Das Chaos der letzten Tage hatte Elronds Schlafrhythmus durcheinander gebracht. Es waren die dunklen Stunden vor Morgengrauen, in denen alles schlief. Nur er war hellwach. Um nicht sinnlos im Bett herumzuliegen, beschloss er, sich die Beine zu vertreten.

Irgendwann trugen ihn seine Füße zu den äußeren Verteidigungsanlagen. Ohne große Worte gesellte er sich zu einer Gruppe Wachen, die mit den Bögen in der Hand in die Nacht starrten.

„Um diese Stunde meint man überall Gespenster zu sehen“, sagte einer der Männer. Der Atem stand ihm in kleinen Wölkchen vor dem Gesicht.

Elrond nickte. Ja, das konnte er sich gut vorstellen.


	308. 14. quelle: Blutfleck

Elrond befand sich gerade auf einem Gang durch das Lager, um Garahû Bewegung zu verschaffen, als der Hund plötzlich anschlug. Elrond war sofort aufmerksam.

Er machte die Leine los und befahl: „Los! Such!“

Sofort schoss der Wolfshund los, die Nase fest am Boden. Er huschte zwischen den Zelten hindurch und zeigte schon bald seinen Fund an.

Als Elrond sah, was Garahû entdeckt hatte, entfuhr ihm ein erschrockener Laut. Am Boden war eine große Blutlache. Er zog sein Schwert.

Die Schleifspur war überdeutlich und führte rasch zur schlecht versteckten Leiche. „Feine im Lager!“, rief er Alarm. Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen!


	309. 15. quelle: Neuen Mut fassen

„Dein Hund hat eine Medaille verdient“, sagte Gil-galad. „Oder doch du? Du hast ihn immerhin so gut erzogen.“

„Gibt Garahû einen saftigen Braten, und ist er glücklich“, sagte Elrond, während er dem Rüden den Kopf tätschelte. Garahû schien nicht zu wissen, wofür er belohnt wurde, aber dennoch genoss er die Streicheleinheiten.

„Zumindest das Schlimmste wurde abgewandt und die Verräter gerichtet“, kam Gil-galad auf den Ernst der Sache zurück. „Es scheint mir, als würden unsere Streitkräfte müde und damit nachlässig werden. Das dürfen wir nicht zulassen! Wir müssen ihnen neuen Mut zusprechen und ihnen wieder Kraft geben. Sonst gehen wir unter …“


	310. 16. quelle: Fundstücke

Offiziell hatte Gil-galad Leichenfledderei verboten. Mittlerweile musste jedoch er einsehen, dass es besser war, ein Auge zuzudrücken. Die Schlachtfelder boten viele Fundstücke, die zu schade waren, sie verkommen zu lassen. Also nannte er es nicht Leichenfledderei, sondern war bemüht, die persönlichen Gegenstände zu den Angehörigen der Gefallenen zurückzuschicken. Das war jedoch in vielen Fällen ein unmögliches Unterfangen. Entweder konnten die Toten nicht mehr identifiziert werden oder ihre Kameraden hatten sich schon an ihren Funden bereichert.

  Auch Elrond gefiel dieser Gedanke nicht, aber zumindest verkamen die Ausrüstungsgegenstände so nicht. So manch eine Waffe und Rüstungsteile hatten schon mehrfach die Besitzer gewechselt.


	311. 17. quelle: Strafe

Die Entlarvung der Spione ging Elrond nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Sie waren Menschen, die sich unter Elendils Leute gemischt hatten, und wahrscheinlich waren sie die Informanten, die Sauron ihre Kriegspläne hatten zukommen lassen. Wie viel wusste Sauron nun?

Elendil hatte ihre Köpfe vor den Wällen ihres Lagers aufspießen lassen, in Sichtweite zu den Belagerten. Elrond fragte sich jedoch, ob diese Strafe nicht etwas zu voreilig erfolgt war. Wäre es nicht besser gewesen sie zu verhören? Dann dachte er an den Kampf zurück, den die Spione ihnen geliefert hatten. Sie wären wohl eher gestorben, als sich gefangen nehmen zu lassen.


	312. 18. quelle: Kollaps

Natürlich war es abzusehen, dass auch Gil-galads Kräfte eines Tages ihr Ende finden würden.

Elrond hatte dafür Sorge getragen, dass nichts davon nach außen drang – und nichts seinen Freund erreichte. Er brauchte wie sie alle Abstand zu diesem scheußlichen Krieg, und das war das einzige, das niemand ihm geben konnte.

„Ich hätte mit Elendil nie hiermit anfangen sollen“, klagte Galad. „Ich allein bin an allem schuld. Ich, ich allein.“

„Ohne dich wären wir nicht hier, das stimmt“, hielt Elrond dagegen. „Aber ohne dich und Elendil würden wir Saurons vielleicht niemals niederwerfen. Und das ist ein erhebender Gedanke, oder nicht?“

„Nein.“


	313. 19. quelle: Wenn ich könnte ...

Elrond fühlte sich hilflos. Was auch immer er zu sagen hatte, Gil-galad wollte es nicht hören. Er war in einer Phase, in der er das Positive nicht sah. Obgleich Elrond das nur zu gut kannte, war es ihm, als seien ihm die Hände gebunden. Sein Freund hatte noch nie ein so großes Tief durchlitten.

Wenn er nur könnte, hätte er alles getan, um Galad da wieder herauszuholen. Doch dafür musste er erst einmal wissen, was er überhaupt tun konnte, was er nicht schon ausprobiert hatte. Die einzig sichere Lösung wäre ein Ende des Krieges, doch das war unmöglich zu bewerkstelligen.


	314. 20. quelle: Pralinen

Wenn Gil-galad eine Schwäche hatte, dann Süßigkeiten. Elrond kannte ein paar Rezepte für Pralinen und andere Naschereien. Für die meisten fehlten ihm im Feldlager die Zutaten, also galt es zu improvisieren.

Schwungvoll betrat er das Zelt des Königs. Erwartungsgemäß ignorierte sein Freund ihn zunächst, doch Elrond meinte dies schnell zu ändern.

„Sieh, was ich dir mitgebracht habe!“, eröffnete er.

Noch widerwillig wandte sich Galad ihm nun zu. „Was hast du da?“ Doch als Elrond ihm den Korb mit den selbstgemachten Süßigkeiten unter die Nase hielt, hellte sich seine Mine sichtlich auf. „Wie hast du das herbeizaubern können?“

„Genau so: Zauberei!“


	315. 21. quelle: Abwägen

„Welch Ironie des Schicksals“, sagte Gil-galad unvermittelt. „Du bist meine rechte Hand und mein vertrautester Berater, und im entscheidenden Moment habe ich deinen Rat stets aus dem Wind geschlagen.“

Elrond runzelte die Stirn. „Ich könnte mich nicht daran entsinnen, dass du das jemals getan hast.“

„Doch. Oft genug hast du mich dran erinnert, dass ich mehr an mich denken sollte, dass ich nicht immer für alle stark sein kann. Ich muss das Abwägen des rechten Maßes wohl noch lernen.“

„Ich bin froh, dass ich auch dann für dich da sein konnte.“ Offenbar hatten seine Pralinen vom Vortag ihre Wirkung gezeigt.


	316. 22. quelle: Todsünde

Das Lagerleben war klar strukturiert und hatte strikte Regeln. Nur so konnte ein reibungsloses Zusammenleben so vieler Völker und Rassen gewährleistet werden. Auch so schon kam es oft genug zu Reibereien nicht nur innerhalb der Führungsschicht. Strafen für Verstöße gegen diese Regeln waren nicht selten hart, und Elrond fiel es nicht immer leicht, diese auch zu verhängen.

Besonders hart war es, wenn er die sogenannten Todsünden vollstrecken musste. Einige Vergehen waren so unverzeihlich, dass auf die der Tod stand. Er war kein Verfechter der Todesstrafe, aber auch ihm war mit den Jahren keine andere Lösung eingefallen, die abschreckend genug war.


	317. 23. quelle: Salbe

Er hatte wenige kostbare Momente für sich, die er dazu nutzte, seine medizinischen Vorräte aufzustocken. Auch daran herrschte mittlerweile stets Mangel, und Elrond hatte gelernt, kreativ zu werden bei seinen Mischungen.

Er liebte den Duft der Salben nach frischen Kräutern, da er ihn stets an ruhige Momente ganz für sich allein erinnerte, in denen er keine anderen Sorgen hatte als seiner Hände Werk. Schon Onkel Maglor hatte ihm damals als Jugendlicher gezeigt, wie er einfache Salben herstellen konnte, wenn er sich mal wieder die Knie aufgeschrammt hatte. Das war, was er gelernt hatte. Das war, wo seine eigentliche Leidenschaft brannte.


	318. 24. quelle: Ein Gerücht in die Welt setzen

„Ich fürchte, ich habe ein Gerücht in die Welt gesetzt“, seufzte Gil-galad. „Zweifel an meinen Führungsqualitäten wurden laut.“

„Die sind wie die Aasgeier!“ Missbilligend schüttelte Elrond den Kopf.

„Du wirst es nicht gern hören, aber wir werden dem entgegensteuern müssen“, eröffnete sein Freund.

  „Nein, das höre ich in der Tat nicht gern, aber du hast wohl oder übel Recht“, räumte Elrond seufzend ein. „Was gedenkst du dagegen zu tun?“

„Meine Führungskräfte wieder unter Beweis stellen, mit dir an meiner Seite. In letzter Zeit haben wir zu oft unsere Schwäche gezeigt. Nun zeigen wir Sauron, dass wir immer noch Biss haben.“


	319. 25. quelle: Matratze

Wenn Elrond eines vermisste, dann seine Matratze im heimatlichen Bett. Sie waren hier arm an so vielem und er hatte bereits auf vielen Komfort verzichten müssen. Eine durchgelegene Matratze, bei der die Füllung allmählich hervorquoll, war eine der vielen alltäglichen Kleinigkeiten, mit denen er sich herumschlagen musste.

Immerhin hatte er noch eine Matratze. Die meisten mussten darauf verzichten und schliefen auf schlichten Pritschen oder nur auf dünnen Lacken auf dem Boden. Elrond musste sich regelmäßig daran erinnern, um nicht allzu weinerlich zu werden. Wäre das nicht der ideale Anreiz, das Beste im Kampf zu geben? Endlich wieder ein vernünftiges Bett?


	320. 26. quelle: Schall und Rauch

Manchmal war es schwer, die Versprechungen, die man als Anführer machte, auch in die Tat umzusetzen und sie nicht zu Schall und Rauch verkommen zu lassen. Versprechungen und rosige Aussichten waren schnell gemacht, die Umsetzung gestaltete sich oftmals weitaus komplizierter. Hinzu kamen die oftmals sehr eigenwilligen Ansichten der einfachen Leute, die ebenfalls erfüllt werden wollten – oder eben nicht.

Im Krieg war es nicht anders als in der Politik, Elrond hatte das schon früh gelernt, und es war zu seinem Unwohlsein eine unangenehme Lektion. Der Balanceakt war nicht immer leicht zu stemmen, denn immerhin ging es hier um das Leben vieler.


	321. 27. quelle: Morgengrauen

Im Morgengrauen sollte ihr Ausfall erfolgen. Als wäre es geplant gewesen, war dies ein für Mordors Verhältnisse sogar sehr klarer Tag. Das war gut, denn Orks hassten das Licht der Sonne, was ihnen einen enormen Vorteil verschaffte. Hinterher würde Gil-galad behaupten, dass ein Gutteil der Wetterverhältnisse Vilya zuzuschreiben war, obgleich Elrond sehr wohl wusste, dass der Ring diese Macht nicht besaß. Das sollte Eindruck schinden.

Er fragte sich jedoch, was der lockere Wolkenhimmel zu bedeuten hatte. Ließ Saurons Macht nach, schwächelte seine Aufmerksamkeit oder wollte er sie in eine Falle locken? So ganz wohl war ihm nicht bei diesem Gedanken.


	322. 28. quelle: Blumenstrauß

Der Sieg war einfach errungen. Ein so leicht erstrittener Sieg war immer gut für die Moral der Truppen. Um die gute Stimmung zu erhalten, beschlossen sie, den Soldaten Extrarationen Alkohol zu gönnen. Schnell wurde fast wie von selbst eine Siegesfeier daraus.

Nachdem er dem Treiben eine Weile zufrieden zugesehen hatte, wandte sich Gil-galad an Elrond.

„Sag mal, Frauen mögen doch Blumensträuße, oder?“, fragte er.

„Die meisten, ja“, erwiderte Elrond.

„Und hast du … gewisse Empfehlungen diesbezüglich?“

„Ahh, Pläne für nach dem Krieg?“

„Ja oder nein?“ Anscheinend mochte es Gil-galad nicht, wenn Elrond den Spieß umdrehte.

„Nun, kommt auf die Aussage an.“


	323. 29. quelle: Krankheit

Elrond kam nicht umhin, sich doch zu fragen, ob Elben auch Krankheiten des Geistes kennen konnten. Sie galten als unsterblich, und doch konnten sie im Kampf getötet werden und ihre Körper vergehen. Machte sie das de facto überhaupt unsterblich? Ebenso hieß es, dass sie keine Krankheiten kannten, aber er hatte es schon an seinen Ziehvätern gesehen: Auch der Geist konnte erkranken, und wenn es Wahnsinn und abgrundtiefe Verzweiflung waren.

Ihm war dieser Gedanke nicht allzu geheuer, doch er sah nach und nach ein, dass er sich wohl oder übel damit würde befassen müssen. Im Feldlager hatte er ja genug Anschauungsobjekte …


	324. 30. quelle: Rückblickend betrachtet

Gelegentlich rief Gil-galad den Kriegsrat nicht zusammen, um ihre nächsten Schritte zu planen, sondern um den bisherigen Kriegsverlauf zu rekapitulieren.

„Rückblickend betrachtet, was können wir sagen?“, eröffnete er.

  „Bisher schlagen wir uns gut“, sagte Elendil. „Wir haben Höhen und Tiefen, doch bisher konnten wir alles meistern. Nach den anfänglichen Erfolgen in den ersten Kriegsjahren, stagniert die Lage jedoch seit geraumer Zeit. Wir machen kaum noch Boden gut und halten eher eine Patsituation, statt uns zu behaupten.“

Gil-galad nickte. „Das muss geändert werden, keine Frage. Das sollte unser Ziel für die nächste Zeit sein. Wir wollen schließlich auch irgendwann nach Hause.“


	325. 31. quelle: Wie Hund und Katz

Im Prinzip war es die Jagd von Hund und Katz, die sie mit Sauron spielten. Nur dass sie die Rollen gelegentlich tauschen, jeder wollte der Hund sein. Dieser Krieg war ein stetes Ringen um die Oberhand. Sie mochten zwar Barad-dûr belagern, doch waren sie bei weitem nicht mächtig genug, um Sauron damit endgültig festzusetzen und auszuhungern. Dies war sein Land, er kannte all seine Schlupfwinkel und Schleichwege.

Fast war es auch ein Katz und Maus Spiel, da sie stets bemüht waren, die geheimen Wege der Orks ausfindig zu machen und sie in ihren Löchern auszuräuchern.

Doch Krieg war kein Spiel …


	326. 32. quelle: Apokalypse

Sauron liebte die Zerstörung, die absolute Herrschaft über alles Leben, und ebenso liebte er es, seine Sklaven unter seine Knechtschaft zu zwingen. Das, was andere vielleicht als Apokalypse bezeichnet hätten, sah er als seine Zukunftsvision. Die absolute Herrschaft über alle Länder zu erringen und die Rückkehr seines Herrn Morgoth vorzubereiten, war sein höchstes Ziel. Gemeinsam würden sie den Valar die Herrschaft über die Welt streitig machen und sie fortan nach ihrem Willen formen.

Noch war das alles Zukunftsmusik, es war ihm jedoch eine liebreizende Musik, der er gern lauschte. Es wurde Zeit, dass sie Wirklichkeit wurde. Doch Geduld, nur Geduld …


	327. 33. quelle: Halloween

Jenseits von Mordor musste es mittlerweile Herbst geworden sein. Imladris sah um diese Jahreszeit bezaubernd aus, und Thranduil musste sich in seinem Wald ein noch prächtigeres Farbenmeer bieten, wenn die Bäume sich ein letztes Mal in ihr Festgewandt kleideten, um sich vom Jahr zu verabschieden.

Elrond liebte diese Zeit, doch gleichzeitig hatte sie etwas Melancholisches an sich. Das alte Jahr starb aus, Leben hielt für einige frostige Monate inne. Hier in Mordor daran zu denken, brachte ihn in eine niedergeschlagene Stimmung. Hier war Leben bereits ausgestorben, hier würde es niemals Herbst werden. Für sie waren erneut die harten Zeiten angebrochen.


	328. 34. quelle: Mutter Natur

Es versetzte Elrond immer wieder in maßloses Erstaunen, wenn er wider Erwarten doch etwas Lebendiges in Mordor fand, das nicht von Sauron verschandelt worden war. Ein kleines Blümchen hatte nahe seinem Zelt Wurzeln fassen können, ganz unbeeindruckt von Krieg und Zerstörung.

Elrond war ganz und gar erstaunt über diesen völlig unerwarteten Anblick. Er musste einen Augenblick innehalten, um zu verarbeiten, was er da sah. Dann beschloss er, das Blümchen zu retten und es in einen Topf zu pflanzen.

Mutter Natur war erstaunlich. Wie konnte sie hier Fuß fassen? Umso erstaunlicher, dass sie sich sogar an die aschenbedeckte Oberfläche gekämpft hatte.


	329. 35. quelle: Groß und klein

Mit einer Hingabe, die Elrond selbst verblüfte, hegte er sein Pflänzchen. Er hatte einen kleinen Eimer auftreiben können, der als Blumentopf diente, sowie Erde, die fruchtbar genug aussah, um dem Pflänzchen als Nährboden zu dienen. Dann hatte er es gewässert und an einem Ort gestellt, wo es möglichst viel von dem spärlichen Licht in Mordor abbekam. Er hoffte, dass es genügen würde.

Noch war das Pflänzchen mickrig und kränklich. Er konnte kaum sagen, was es darstellen sollte. Es blieb abzuwarten, bis es größer wurde. Elrond war gespannt und freute sich gleichzeitig über seinen Fund mehr, als er jemals erwartet hatte.


	330. 36. quelle: Betrug

Der Schwarzmarkt war nach wie vor ein Problem, dem sie einfach nicht Herr werden konnten. Die Plünderung der Schlachtfelder war ein steter Quell neuer Waren des illegalen Handels – und damit auch steter Zunder für Konfliktherde.

Wieder einmal war ein Fall an das Tageslicht gekommen. Ein Soldat hatte sich in seinem Handel betrogen gefühlt, es war zum Eklat gekommen, was wiederum die Lagerverantwortlichen auf den Plan gerufen hatte.

„Wir müssen diesem ruchlosen Treiben ein Ende bereiten!“, schimpfte Gil-galad vor sich hin, als sie die Kunde vom Vorfall ereilte.

„Fragt sich nur wie“, erinnerte Elrond ihn. „Daran sitzen wir schon seit Jahren.“


	331. 37. quelle: Lava

An manchen Tagen waren die Eruptionen des Orodruin besonders heftig. Dann schleuderte er Lava weiter, als es normalerweise der Fall war. In den letzten Tagen hatte es zwar immer wieder kleinere Erdbeben gegeben, die auf einen baldigen Ausbruch hindeuteten, dennoch waren sie nicht auf seine Heftigkeit vorbereitet gewesen.

Plötzlich ging ein gewaltiger Ruck durch das Erdreich, der Leute wie Zelte und Gebäude gleichermaßen umriss und einiges an Verwüstung anrichtete. Fast sofort folgte ein lauter Knall und der Himmel flammte auf. Donnernd schlugen Felsbrocken und Lava im Zelt an und zerstörten, was das Erdbeben überstanden hatte. Es war das totale Chaos.


	332. 38. quelle: Urlaub

„Eine Katastrophe!“, rief Isildur aus. „Die reinste Katastrophe!“ Er raufte sich die Haare.

„Ich brauche Urlaub, dafür werde ich langsam zu alt“, murmelte Elendil vor sich hin.

  Auch Gil-galad und Elrond waren nicht minder ratlos im Angesicht der Zerstörung, die der Vulkanausbruch angerichtet hatte. Es war nicht alles verloren, doch ihre Verluste waren schmerzlich. Sie hatten viele Leben verloren, ihre Infrastruktur war merklich geschädigt und es war zu befürchten, dass ihre Verteidigung so geschwächt war, um einem ernstlichen Angriff standzuhalten. Dies war auch ihre Hauptsorge. Es galt so bald als möglich die Heere wieder zu ordnen und ihre Schlagkraft wiederherzustellen.


	333. 39. quelle: Legendär

Es war nur ein kleiner Trost, dass sie die Legenden kommender Generationen schrieben. Elrond kannte schon jetzt etliche Lieder, die die Heldentaten vieler in diesem Krieg besungen, und manche davon gefielen ihm sogar ganz gut. Nun hatte er natürlich gewisse Ansprüche, die zufriedenzustellen nahezu unmöglich war.

Nur: Nicht wenige der Lieder hatten auch ihn zum Gegenstand, ein Gedanke, der ihm noch immer sehr suspekt war. Die Heroisierung seiner Person war übertrieben, daran ließ sich nichts rütteln, und da selbst Gil-galad nichts dagegen zu sagen hatte, sprach für sich. Elrond waren solche Lieder unangenehm, nur leider konnte er sie nicht verbieten.


	334. 40. quelle: Ich bleibe immer bei dir

„In den letzten Tagen nahm die Zahl der Fahnenflüchtigen wieder zu“, sagte Elendil.

„Das wird mit dem Vulkanausbruch zusammenhängen“, vermutete Gil-galad. „So wirklich kann ich es ihnen nicht verübeln …“ Er schüttelte den Kopf, als wolle er einen ungeliebten Gedanken vertreiben. „Es bleibt ein schweres Vergehen. Wir sollten die Strafen verschärfen.“

„Ich denke, ein Apell wäre zielführender“, warf Elrond ein. Er hatte kein Verständnis für Fahnenflucht, denn er würde immer an Gil-galads Seite stehen. Bis zum bitteren Ende. Doch noch härtere Strafen warne für ihn keine Lösung. „Wir müssen die Soldaten wieder und wieder daran erinnern, wofür wir hier eigentlich kämpfen.“


	335. 41. quelle: Gefangen

Sie hatte eine sonderbare Nachricht von einem Sendboten Saurons erreicht. Der Dunkle Herrscher wollte einen Gefangenenaustausch. Nun wurde heiß diskutiert, was dies zu bedeuten hatte.

„Das ist eine Falle!“, war sich Isildur sicher.

„Ich denke, dass der Vulkanausbruch auch Sauron einigen Schaden zugefügt hat“, vermutete Elrond.

„Warum sollte das der Fall sein? Orodruin gehorcht seinem Willen“, gab Elendil zu bedenken.

„Die Zerstörung war in einem Maße erfolgt, die auch an ihm nicht spurlos vorbeigehen konnte. Das war sicher nicht seine Absicht.“

„Das diskutiere wir hier überhaupt?“, fuhr Gil-galad dazwischen. „Es geht hier um unsere Leute, die von Sauron versklavt wurden!“


	336. 42. quelle: Bonbon

Nachdem Gil-galad sein Machtwort gesprochen hatte, hatten sie nicht mehr lange gefackelt und das Angebot angenommen. Natürlich war alles mit Vorsicht zu genießen, was Sauron versprach, doch anscheinend hatte der Ausbruch des Orodruin ihm mehr ins eigene Fleisch geschnitten, als er beabsichtigt hatte und sie erkennen konnten. Es erfolgte beim Austausch der Gefangenen nichts, das auf einen Verrat hindeutete.

Die Freude unter den Kameraden der Gefangenen war groß. Es war beinahe, als hätte Gil-galad ihnen persönlich ihr Lieblingsbonbon geschenkt. Der König war sichtlich zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis der Verhandlungen, und auch Elrond folgte gern dem Wiedersehen zwischen verloren geglaubten Kameraden.


	337. 43. quelle: Glaskugel

Stille herrschte. Seit geraumer Zeit brüteten sie über verschiedensten Plänen, gelegentlich raschelte Pergament.

„Ich wünschte, ich hätte eine Glaskugel“, sagte Gil-galad unvermittelt.

Elrond sah auf und warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu. „Um was damit zu machen?“

„In die Zukunft zu blicken. Unter Elendils Leuten gibt es ein paar Wahrsager, die meinen, in Glaskugeln die Zukunft sehen zu können.“

„Ich wage zu behaupten, dass das weitaus unzuverlässiger ist als meine Gabe – und im Allgemeinen wohl eh nur Quacksalberei.“

„Aber es ist ein schöner Gedanke …“

„Der Blick in die Zukunft ist gefährlich, Galad. Ich würde mich nicht allzu sehr darauf verlassen.“


	338. 44. quelle: Fackel

Elrond war kein Organisationstalent, er konnte sich ja manchmal selbst nicht organisieren. Umso erstaunter war er immer wieder, wenn er bedachte, was man alles in einem Heerlager organisieren musste. Fackeln zum Beispiel. Es bestand ein ununterbrochener Bedarf an Beleuchtungsmitteln, üblicherweise Fackeln. In jenem Teil von Mordor, wo sie sich befanden, wuchs nichts, das sich zur Holzverarbeitung geeignet hätte.

Das machte auch die Beschaffung für Baumaterial für Belagerungsmaschinen und Befestigungsanlagen zu einer wahren Herausforderung. Besonders jetzt, da sie viele der Maschinen der Zwerge verloren hatten und der Ausbruch des Orodruin große Zerstörung angerichtet hatte, war mehr Bedarf an Holz denn je.


	339. 45. quelle: Die Geister der Vergangenheit

Mordor bei Nacht war ein gespenstischer Ort. Das gelegentliche Aufflackern des Orodruin war ein steter Begleiter in der Dunkelheit, ebenso das ferne Kriegstreiben in Barad-dûrs niemals ruhenden Schmieden.

Die Felder vergangener Schlachten lagen verwaist in der Dunkelheit. Gerüchte gingen um, dass sie von den Geistern der Vergangenheit heimgesucht wurden. Das war natürlich bar jeglicher Logik, doch mit den Lichtern, die des Nachts in den Totensümpfen aufflackerten, fiel es leicht, daran zu glauben.

Viele waren damals im ersten Ansturm auf Mordor gefallen, die Verluste scherzhaft groß, die Errungenschaften jedoch umso größer. Doch so schnell würden die Geister der Vergangenheit nicht ruhen.


	340. 46. quelle: Trauer

Trauer war der stete Begleiter im Krieg. Kameraden fielen, Bruder, Vater und Sohn wurden vom Feind gefällt und daheim warteten unzählige Ehefrauen, Schwestern, Mütter und Kinder auf die Heimkehr ihrer Liebsten, die nie wiederkehren würden.

Manche wurden vertraut mit diesem Begleiter, manche verfluchten ihn, manche ignorierten ihn. Jeder hatte seine eigenen, unabdingbaren Wege damit umzugehen. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit war zu groß, jemanden in diesem Krieg zu verlieren, der der Welt ganz unabhängig von seinem Ausgang ein anderes Gesicht geben würde.

Mit Trauer umzugehen, musste gelernt sein. Obgleich man meinen konnte, dass jeder diese Lektion lernen würde, waren schon viele daran zerbrochen.


	341. 47. quelle: Helden

Die Gefallenen wurden als Helden gefeiert. Das machte ihren Tod nicht weniger schmerzlich, doch leichter zu ertragen. Die Heerführer förderten die Liederdichtung, um die Taten der Gefallenen in Erinnerung zu behalten.

Ein Epos, rezitiert mit getragener Stimme am abendlichen Lagerfeuer im Kreise der Kumpane und mit der täglichen Ration Alkohol, förderte die Moral. Machte es die Aussicht auf den eigenen Tod nicht leichter, war es nicht ein erhebender Gedanke, auch nach seinem Tod, so grausam er einem persönlich erschien, dennoch zu einem großen Ganzen beigetragen zu haben? Mochte man es auch nicht miterleben, der eigene Tod erschien dadurch weniger sinnlos.


	342. 48. quelle: Denk nicht zu viel

Im Gewirr des Gefechts galt es: Denke nicht zu viel, handle. Jahrelange Ausbildung hatte dafür Sorge getragen, dass die Instinkte geschärft und die Reflexe gestählt wurden. Wer im Kampf zu viel dachte, war tot. Viele, besonders die geringeren Geister, wurden in der Schlacht von Angst und blanker Panik dominiert. Es galt, diese zu beherrschen, nicht zuzulassen, dass die Sinne davon getrübt wurden.

Angst war nicht schlecht, denn sie erhielt einen am Leben. In wohlbemessener Menge lieferte sie ein hervorragendes Zusammenspiel mit den über Jahre hinweg angeeigneten Reflexen.

Doch nichts bereitete einen auf den wahren Kampf um Leben und Tod vor.


	343. 49. quelle: List und Tücke

Der gemeine Soldat folge stets Befehlen. Tat er dies nicht, gefährdete er das große Ganze. Dieses aber hatten die Befehlshaber im Blick. Mit List und Tücke planten sie ihre nächsten Schritte, oft auch bereits die Schritte darauf. Es galt, dem Feind immer voraus zu sein, ihn zu überlisten und die Oberhand zu gewinnen und zu behalten.

Es war selten ein leichtes Spiel. Dieser Gedanke war entsetzlich, und manchmal fiel es schwer ihn zu verdrängen, besonders wenn man an das Scheitern der Noldor im Ersten Zeitalter dachte. Doch woran ihre Vorfahren scheiterten, konnten sie besser machen und aus den Fehlern lernen.


	344. 50. quelle: Mythos

Zugegebener Maßen fand es Elrond belustigend und befremdlich zugleich, wenn er an die Mythen dachte, die sich um seine Person und die Gil-galads und Elendils rankten. Gelegentlich wurden sie zu regelrechten Titanen erhoben. Nun, in Elendils Fall konnte das sogar stimmen, er überragte jeden …

Angeblich hatte Elrond einen Drachen mit seinen bloßen Händen erschlagen. Er scherzte gern, dass es wohl eine kleine Echse mit angeklebten Flügeln gewesen sein musste, die da an ihn geraten war. Gil-galad hatte gelernt, dass er Feinde mit seinem bloßen Blick töten konnte. Wobei er der Ansicht war, dass dieser Mythos besser an Elrond verloren sei.


	345. 51. quelle: Musik

Musik war etwas, das man jeden Abend in ihrem Lager vernehmen konnte. Elben liebten die Musik und den Gesang und mochten auch in den dunkelsten Stunden nicht darauf verzichten. Oftmals waren es auch die zarten Klänge ihrer Harfen und die Stimmen ihrer Sänger, die in der Stunde größter Not die Stimmung und das Gemüt aufhellten. Schon so manch einmal hatten sie inmitten der Schlacht zu einem Lied angehoben, um den Kampfesmut zu heben.

Musik bewirkte wahre Wunder. Was sie zu leisten vermochte, verblüffte und erstaunte. Sie konnte trösten, Mut zusprechen. Doch vor allem konnte sie die tägliche Gefahr vergessen machen.


	346. 52. quelle: Streifen

Es gab einen breiten Streifen Land zwischen ihren Militärlager und Barad-dûr, der quasi verbotenes Land war. Beide Kriegsparteien hatten ein strenges Auge auf dieses Gebiet und griffen alles sofort an, was nach einem Feind aussah. Immer wieder kam es hier zu bewaffneten Auseinandersetzungen, wenn Patrouillen des Feindes auf die eigenen Truppen trafen.

Wer hier starb, durfte nicht darauf hoffen, dass sein Körper in die Heimat zurückkehrte. Würde man in Ruhe durch die Asche stapfen können, würde man sehr rasch auf blanke Knochen und verrostete Rüstungsteile stoßen, von Elben, Menschen, Zwergen und Orks gleichermaßen. Dieser Streifen Land war ein riesiger Friedhof.


	347. 53. quelle: Wage es nicht!

Wenn Elrond eines hasste, dann nächtliche Streitgespräche in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe. Besonders Thranduil und Fror gerieten bevorzugt aneinander. Er war sich insgeheim sicher, dass die beiden die besten Freunde waren, es aber weder vor irgendwem anders als auch vor sich selbst eingestehen wollten.

„Ihr und Eure Leute seid gierige Geldsäcke, die sich zu fein sind, sich die Finger schmutzig zu machen“, giftete Thranduil.

„Redet bloß nicht von Euch selbst!“, konterte Fror. „Lästiger Waldkobold!“

„Was habt Ihr da gesagt?“ Thranduil klang, als würde er gleich explodieren. „Wagt es ja nicht!“

„Waldkobold!“

Elrond seufzte. Nicht mal in Ruhe schlafen durfte man hier!


	348. 54. quelle: Opfer und Täter

Im Krieg war man Opfer und Täter zugleich. Es gab zwar Gesetze gegen Kriegsverbrechen, doch ihre Einhaltung durchzusetzen, war hier ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Im Schlachtengetümmel scherte sich niemand mehr um Moral und ethische Grundsätze, erst recht nicht, wenn der Hass auf den Feind aufglühte über die Grausamkeiten, die er beging und zu denen er einen selbst zwang.

Kaum jemand war gefeit davor, nicht irgendwann einmal zu weit gegangen zu sein. Die meisten taten so, als würden sie es ignorieren, obwohl es mit Sicherheit in ihnen arbeitete. Manche konnten nicht verarbeiten, was sie getan hatten … und manche fanden Gefallen daran.


	349. 1. hríve: Meersalz

Mit freudigem Erstaunen bemerkte Elrond, dass sein Essen anders schmeckte. Besser, um genau zu sein.

„Was hat der Koch gezaubert?“, fragte er Ceomon.

„Nicht der Koch, der Hohe König“, erwiderte dieser. „Er konnte unsere Salzvorräte aufstocken – und konnte auch einen kleinen Vorrat Meersalz besorgen. Irgendwelche Privilegien muss man ja haben, wenn man versucht, ganz Mittelerde zu retten.“

Elrond hielt inne. „Du bekommst nichts davon ab?“

„Ich gönne es Euch.“

„Du gehst jetzt zur Feldküche und sagst, dass es ein Befehl von mir ist, dass du und Rethtulu auch etwas davon abbekommen.“

„Das muss nicht sein, Herr Elrond.“

„Doch, muss es.“


	350. 2. hríve: Federleicht

Nicht nur die unvermeidlichen Kampfverletzungen waren eine stete Sorge der Heiler in den Lazaretten, sondern auch zahlreiche andere Krankheiten, die insbesondere unter den Menschen und Zwergen grassierten. Waren so viele auf engem Raum, war es ein wahres Paradies für Krankheitserreger. Noch konnten sie Seuchen verhindern, doch es war schwer genug.

Manche der Kranken waren zu Skeletten abgemagert, ein Anblick, der Elrond immer wieder erschreckte. Sie waren federleicht, ihr Gewicht kaum noch zu spüren. Oftmals waren es Krankheiten, bei denen sie Nahrung und Flüssigkeit nicht bei sich behalten konnten. Das Ende kam rasch und heftig, selten waren sie noch zu retten.


	351. 3. hríve: Antrieb

Mit dem Tod stets vor Augen musste sich Elrond immer wieder daran erinnern, warum er tat, was er tat. Allzu oft erschien es ihm sinnlos. In erster Linie war er Heiler, kein Feldherr oder Herrscher, und als Heiler trat er in steten Wettstreit mit dem Tod, der im Krieg reiche Ernte hielt.

Was also war sein Antrieb? Leben retten, ganz einfach, auch wenn er dabei allzu oft verlor. Manchmal war es schwer, noch an seinen Zielen festzuhalten und nicht aufzugeben. Niederlagen waren an der Tagesordnung, eine Aussicht auf Erfolg manchmal unmöglich erscheinend. Doch die Hoffnung war das letzte, das starb.


	352. 4. hríve: Dahin schmelzen

„Jetzt verstehe ich dich, wenn du nichts anderes mehr als Celebrían im Kopf hattest, mein Freund“, gab Gil-galad zu. Er klang schwermütig.

„Manchmal ist es schwer, ja.“ Elrond trat an seine Seite und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Aber auf schlechte Zeiten folgen immer gute, und daran sollten wir festhalten.“

Eine Weile schwieg Gil-galad. Dann sagte er: „Es ist seltsam. Wenn ich an sie denke, werde ich ganz wuschig im Kopf. Dann hat nichts anderes mehr eine Bedeutung.“

Elrond musste schmunzeln. „Das nennt sich Verliebtheit, alter Freund. Früher oder später erwischt es jeden. Manchen nur eben sehr spät.“


	353. 5. hríve: Inspiration

Gil-galad war eine inspirierende Figur für sie alle. Ihm folgte man bereitwillig bis nach Mordor hinein. Sie wären mit Sicherheit nie so weit gekommen, wäre er nicht gewesen.

Sicher, auch Elendil war ein großer Heerführer, einer der größten, die die Welt vielleicht je gekannt hatte. Doch auch er hatte schon den einen oder anderen Moment, in dem er bereut hatte, diesen Krieg begonnen zu haben. Das Alter, meinte er stets, das Alter …

Mit seinen fast dreieinhalb Jahrhunderten hatte er ein für einen Menschen sehr beeindruckendes Alter erreicht. Doch die Anzeichen waren da, dass das große Geschlecht der Númenorer allmählich verging.


	354. 6. hríve: Pflege

Elrond und Gil-galad widmeten sich gern in einvernehmlicher Stille gemeinsam der Pflege ihrer Waffen und Rüstungen. Sicher, sie hätten Knappen, die diese Aufgaben übernehmen könnten, doch sie schworen darauf, solche Arbeiten noch immer selbst vorzunehmen. Immerhin waren das die Dinge, die ihnen im Kampf das Leben retten sollten. Da wollten sie alles in besten Händen wissen.

Elrond mochte die gemeinsamen Stunden. Sie kannten sich bereits lange und gut genug, um nicht immer Worte zu benötigen. An einem Ort wie diesem, wo es ständig hektisch und laut war, waren das kostbare Momente der Ruhe und Entspanntheit, die sie beide hoch schätzten.


	355. 7. hríve: Düstere Legenden

Manche Soldaten hatten einen erschreckend makabren Sinn für Humor und Unterhaltung. Viele liebten es, abends beisammen zu sein und sich Geschichten zu erzählen. Manche von der Heimat, ihrem Alltagsleben und ihrer Familie, manche von alten Legenden und Helden. Manche kleideten ihre Geschichten auch in Verse und Melodien.

Und manche erzählten sich düstere Schauergeschichten, bei denen sich Elrond beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen konnte, wie so etwas dazu beitragen konnte, sich etwas wohler in Mordor zu fühlen. Er jedenfalls wollte hier nichts von Geistern und anderen Wiederkehrern, Werwölfen und Vampiren und anderen Schauergestalten hören. Aber wenn diese Leute Gefallen daran fanden …


	356. 8. hríve: In Gedenken an ...

Die Schlacht auf der Dagorlad jährte sich erneut, nun bereits zum fünften Mal. In Gedenken an die vielen Gefallenen hielten sie in ihrem Kriegstreiben inne. Elrond wusste: Für kaum jemand anderen waren diese Tage schlimmer als für Thranduil. Er trug die Schmach seines Verlustes und der Niederlage, die die Sindar davongetragen hatten. Regelmäßig zu dieser Zeit des Jahres flammten erneut die Vorwürfe gegen seine Leute auf, dass sie mit ihrem übereilten Handeln ihr ganzes Unternehmen gefährdet hatten.

Dabei war eigentlich bekannt, dass Thranduil gegen das Vorhaben seines Vaters gewesen war und hatte verhindern wollten, dass Oropher gegen Gil-galads Befehle verstieß.


	357. 9. hríve: Um den heißen Brei herumreden

Während Gil-galad seine Ansprache hielt, um die Truppen weiterhin auf ihr Ziel einzustimmen, hatte Elrond bemerkt, dass Thranduil der Rede mit sichtlichem Missfallen gefolgt war. Er fragte sich, woran das liegen mochte, sollte es aber bald erfahren.

Energisch platzte Thranduil in das Kommandozelt hinein. „Um den heißen Brei könnt Ihr hervorragend herumreden, Gil-galad!“, schnaubte er.

Dieser war sichtlich um Ruhe bemüht. „Und um was soll ich herumgeredet haben?“

„Jeder hier gibt noch immer mir die Schuld für die Verluste in der Dagorlad. Warum nennt Ihr es nicht einfach beim Namen?“

„Weil ich Euch dafür nicht die Schuld gebe, ganz einfach.“


	358. 10. hríve: Sich lustig machen

„Thranduil ist anstrengend“, klagte Elrond.

„Hab Mitleid mit ihm“, mahnte Gil-galad ihn.

„Und das ausgerechnet aus deinem Mund …“

„Er nimmt mir übel, was vor fünf Jahren passierte. In gewisser Weise kann ich ihn nachvollziehen. Und jetzt wird er immer noch für Dagorlad belangt. Manche machen sich sogar über den ‚Waldkobold‘ lustig.“

„Das sind die Zwerge. Wir sollten das unterbinden.“

„Wir können nicht jeden bestrafen, der schlecht über uns redet.“

„Aber doch zumindest Fror solltest du zur Resonanz rufen.“

„Ach, er auch? Das ist etwas anderes, ja. Wie sollen unsere Soldaten uns folgen, wenn ihre Führer nicht einmal geschlossen stehen können?“


	359. 11. hríve: Friedhof

Mit der Zeit bildete sich in einem Heerlager eine eigene Infrastruktur über die ursprünglich angelegte hinaus heraus. Ein Friedhof gehörte zu den ersten Dingen, die geplant wurden – oder zumindest ein Ort, an dem die Leichen verbrannt werden konnten. Das war essenziell, denn Leichen waren ein Herd für Seuchen aller Art.

Die vielen Leichen zu verbrennen, war mitunter schwierig, wenn es ihnen an Holz, Öl oder sogar beidem mangelte. Sie alle in Massengräbern oder gar einzeln zu begraben, stieß ebenfalls schnell an seine Grenzen.

Mit den Jahren hatten sich mehrere Verbrennungsstellen und Friedhöfe herausgebildet. Doch manchmal füllten sie sich erschreckend schnell.


	360. 12. hríve: Kunst

Manche ihrer Feldherren erachteten den Krieg als Kunst. Diese Personen waren Elrond zugegebenermaßen sehr suspekt. Was sollte an Krieg schon Kunst sein, am Töten und Zerstören? Krieg hatte eine Menge mit klugen Köpfen und Strategie zu tun, keine Frage. Aber als Kunst erachtete er andere Dinge.

Nun, der Fechtkampf entbehrte durchaus nicht einer gewissen Eleganz. Fließende Bewegungen, blitzende Klingen in der Sonne, Körper, die umeinander tanzten. Ja, das hatte einen durchaus nicht zu verkennenden, ästhetischen Wert.

Doch davon war eine Schlacht weit entfernt. Der direkte Kampf Mann gegen Mann war brutal und hässlich. Nein, das war nie und nimmer Kunst.


	361. 13. hríve: Geständnisse

Gelegentlich war es Elronds Pflicht, zu Gericht zu sitzen. Es war ihm eine lästige Pflicht, aber ein notwendiges Übel. Es galt, Geständnisse zu erwirken, und von Folter hieß er nun wahrlich herzlich wenig; sie war nicht ohne Grund verboten.

Also galt es, mitunter zähe Verhöre zu führen, Beweise zu sammeln und Zeugen anzuhören. Elrond wünschte sich, dass irgendjemand in grauer Vorzeit nicht sein Amt mit dieser Pflicht belastet hätte, denn er hatte seinen Kopf lieber für andere Dinge frei. Doch auch Gil-galad konnte sich nicht immer um alles persönlich kümmern. Also oblag es ihm als der rechten Hand des Königs.


	362. 14. hríve: Und sie lebten glücklich ...

„Sag, Elrond. Meinst du, es kann für uns ein glückliches Ende nehmen?“, fragte Gil-galad.

„Mit Sicherheit!“, hielt Elrond im Brustton der Überzeugung dagegen. „Ich erlaube mir nicht, an etwas anderes zu denken.“

„Das sagst gerade du.“

„Es funktioniert leider nicht immer so gut, wie ich hätte“, gestand Elrond.

„Und sie lebten glücklich bis an ihr Lebensende …“, murmelte Gil-galad vor sich hin. „Die Märchen der Númenorer enden immer so schön. Doch leider sind sie nichts weiter als das: Märchen.“

„Jede Geschichte hat einen wahren Kern“, versuchte Elrond ihm weiter Mut zuzusprechen. „Vielleicht ist es manchmal auch nur das Ende der Geschichte.“


	363. 15. hríve: Nachforschungen

Gil-galad hatte beschlossen, dass er Frors und Thranduils Reibereien tatsächlich ein Ende bereiten sollte. Also hatte er gemeinsam mit Elrond ein paar Nachforschungen angestellt. Er selbst wollte mit Fror reden, Elrond hatte er auf den Waldelbenkönig angesetzt. Sicher beruhte ihr Konflikt auf Gegenseitigkeiten.

Elrond war nicht gerade glücklich damit, da Thranduil ihm nicht unbedingt als der sympathischste aller Gesprächspartner erschien. Aber er sah dennoch ein, dass es so am erfolgversprechendsten war.

Das Ergebnis ihrer Nachforschungen fiel ganz wie erwartet aus.

„Es gibt da einen Spruch: Was sich neckt, das liebt sich“, kommentierte Elrond.

„Nur, dass das keine Neckereien mehr sind …“


	364. 16. hríve: Umtausch ausgeschlossen

„Schafft mir diesen Zwerg vom Hals!“, brauste Gil-galad auf.

Elrond zuckte zusammen. „Was ist passiert?“, fragte er vorsichtig.

„Na, was wohl?“, knurrte Gil-galad. „Elende Dickköpfe! Zwerge! Warum noch einmal hatte ich damals zugestimmt, sie ebenfalls in unser Bündnis zu holen?“

„Ich muss dir leider mitteilen, dass ein Umtausch ausgeschlossen ist“, versuchte es Elrond mit Humor.

Das Ergebnis fiel mäßig aus.

„Sehr witzig, wirklich.“ Gil-galad warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. „Fror weist alle Schuld von sich und sieht sich von Thranduil provoziert.“

„Jemand sollte ihm sagen, dass wir uns nicht im Kindergarten befinden. Er ist weit über zweihundert Jahre alt.“


	365. 17. hríve: Massage

„Grundgütiger, jetzt setzt Euch endlich hin!“, explodierte Ceomon.

Elrond war schon seit geraumer Zeit wie ein Wolf im Käfig in seinem Zelt auf und ab gestapft, während er über ihr aktuelles Problem der Uneinigkeit untereinander nachdachte.

„Ich kann mich nicht hinsetzen und Däumchen drehen, wenn wir im Kern uneins sind!“, erwiderte er heftig. „So etwas darf nicht sein.“

„Thranduil und Fror sind erwachsene Personen“, erinnerte Ceomon ihn. „Gil-galad wird schon eine Lösung finden. Ihr setzt Euch jetzt gefälligst, damit ich Euch die Schultern massieren kann. Ihr macht Euch zu viel Stress, Herr Elrond. Ihr wisst, dass das nicht gut ist.“


	366. 18. hríve: Verrückt nach dir

Sauron liebte sich und seine Genialität. Zu gern sah er von Barad-dûr auf die Würmer herab, die zu seinen Füßen wimmelten, Sklaven wie Feinde gleichermaßen. Gil-galad glaubte, die Macht der Ringe gegen ihn wenden zu können. Sauron wusste es besser.

Niemand würde die Macht der Ringe meistern und gegen ihn verwenden können. Macht erweckte Gier, Macht korrumpierte. Hatte man einmal von ihr gekostet, wurde man verrückt nach ihr. Er ergötzte sich an den erbärmlichen Versuchen seiner Feinde, die Macht der Ringe zu meistern und gegen ihn zu wenden.

Es würde ihnen niemals gelingen. Er allein war der Herr der Ringe.


End file.
